Something Like Black Magic
by kpgleek13
Summary: AU. Brittany has always been head over heels for Santana since high school. Years pass and during a circus fair at college, a psychic tries to convince Brittany that she can make Santana fall in love with her. One weird potion and a sketchy spell later, Santana has a change of heart and finally notices the blonde. Will this lead to a happy ending or just heartbreak? Unholy Trinity!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I know I should be updating my two other stories but I've realized that the best way for me to beat writer's block is by writing a new story. This is basically inspired by my obsession with Little Mix's awesome song ;) So, here you go. Hope you all like it! :)**

 **Big thank you goes to burgrlover421 and ChillYourBeans for being awesome! :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY/SOME OF THE CHARACTERS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THIS STORY. All rights reserved by the author.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"You know, you gotta stop staring at her like that, Britt." Quinn utters with a smirk as she scoots closer to her friend.

"Q, the professor might hear you." Brittany mutters under her breath while giving her friend a quick glare.

"You mean, Santana might hear you?"

Brittany's eyes widen and gives her friend another look. "What?! No!"

Quinn chuckles as perches her right elbow on the table then turns her attention back in front. "She really is beautiful even if she's dead asleep, B. Look at her."

Brittany looks back in front of the auditorium, a few seats away from her to see Santana sleeping innocently while the professor rambles about something boring. A small smile creeps into Brittany's face, it must be the image of the girl's head bobbing up and down, trying hard to keep herself awake but failing miserably at it.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

Brittany looks down and fixes her eyeglasses. "Like I have a chance. The only reason she knows me is because we went to the same high school then incidentally got into Stanford together. Otherwise, I'm still as invisible as I was back then. I mean, look at me, Q."

Quinn raises an eyebrow at her and shakes her head in disbelief. "Honey, you're beautiful. Believe me, if I were gay, I would totally go for you."

"Come on, Q. Santana's way out of my league. I doubt she'd go for a nerd and someone as plain as me. I don't even hold a candle to that girl she dated back in high school and the last chick she dated here." Brittany pauses and bites her lip. "Seriously. I've been accidentally elbowed twice in the face during a party because I was so invisible."

Quinn sighs. "The last girl she dated was that popular, hot girl from History, right?"

Brittany nods once and turns her attention ahead again to see Santana yawning and being her cute sleepy self. "Yeah. But that was months ago. History girl was the one who broke up with her, as far as I know."

"I see. But Santana's single. You're single. You've got nothing to lose, Britt. Maybe the both of you ending up in the same university is just plain serendipity in some way. Plus, you're crazy about her!"

"Excuse me?!" A voice up front exclaims and catches both blondes' attention as well as the other students in the auditorium. "Am I bothering your afternoon chit-chat, ladies?" The professor huffs.

Quinn and Brittany instantly blush in embarrassment and simultaneously look down at their notes while the professor just shakes his head then continues with his boring lecture. Brittany looks up one last time to see Santana sleepily taking a glance at them before yawning and trying to listen to the instructor again. Brittany fixes her glasses again and tries to concentrate on the lecture but can't help herself from thinking about her friend's words. It is after all, their last year in college. And she's sure that she can count with one hand the few times she had a decent conversation with Santana. Well, less than a minute conversations with her, that is.

You see, whenever Santana's within close range from her, Brittany freezes and almost always has a palpitation. Imagine what happens when they actually talk. It always usually Santana who starts the conversation because Brittany doesn't have the heart to do it nor is she brave enough to do so. She's had the biggest crush on the brunette since the girl transferred in Brittany's school during sophomore year. Well, nothing's really changed even if they ended up in the same university hundreds of miles away from home. If there is, her feelings just grew even stronger for Santana.

Quinn leans towards Brittany's side and whispers. "Hey, Britt. I'm going to see the school's circus fair tomorrow. Wanna come with?"

"Circus? Like jugglers and crystal balls?"

"Yeah. I bet it would be fun. Maybe we could have someone predict our future or something."

Brittany chuckles as she glances at Santana in front again. "Alright. Maybe I'll ask some sketchy woman on how to do black magic and make Santana fall in love with me."

* * *

Santana Lopez.

Just hearing the name makes the butterflies in Brittany's stomach flutter like crazy.

It all started during Brittany's sophomore year back at high school. Santana transferred to her school and Brittany's life turned upside down. It was the usual case of the nerdy, invisible girl pining for the most popular girl in school. Add the fact that Santana's out and proud while Brittany was still in the closet back then and you have a crazy history. Well, not that anyone will notice or care for all she knows.

Their history didn't stop there though. Who figured that they'd be going to the same university hundreds of miles from home? You could imagine how shocked and overjoyed Brittany was but at the same time, she thought that Santana wouldn't even care. The girl probably doesn't even know her. They've never even talked back at high school except for the few instances that they encountered each other at the hallway or in classes that they share. In the blonde's mind, Santana doesn't even know she exists. That was until university.

Well, it's not like she can't do anything about it anymore. They're about to graduate from college and have only had about 5 brief conversations throughout their whole stay at Stanford. So, yeah. As much as Brittany's crazy for Santana, it's too far-fetched to think they have a chance when they really haven't spent more than half a minute around each other every time. If only she had the guts to ask the girl out before they graduate, if only. Who is she kidding?

Brittany's mind wanders again like that as she sighs and waits for her turn at a local and as of now, crowded Starbucks to get her coffee fix after class. And just her luck, she arrived not more than a minute ago to see a long line. Come on, man. It's just coffee. Why is there always a freaking long line? Add the fact that at least three people have bumped into her so far because as per usual, it's as if she doesn't exist. Freaking awesome.

"That was a really boring discussion, wasn't it?"

A raspy voice coming from behind Brittany catches her attention. The blonde turns around to see Santana smiling sweetly at her which makes her blush like a tomato.

"U-Uh.." The blonde stutters, her mind suddenly short-circuiting upon seeing Santana.

Santana just chuckles at her and motion for her to take a step forward in the long line they're which she does so. "Yeah. I tried so hard not to fall asleep but I failed after all. I think I even imagined you and your friend being reprimanded by the professor."

Santana proceeds to go on about something but Brittany spaces out instead, still unable to reply nor react to the situation. It's always been like this between them. Santana's her usual nice self while Brittany always feels stupid that her brain goes to initializing mode whenever the brunette talks to her. Brittany's about to say something after a few seconds when Santana gestures for her to take another step forward in line.

"There's that fair tomorrow at the quad, are you going?" Santana asks her with a sweet smile.

"I-I.. Uh.. M-My friend's going."

Santana squints her eyes and thinks about it for a second. "Quinn Fabray, right?"

Brittany's eyes widen, kind of surprised at the girl's words. Well, Quinn's a social butterfly. An extremely pretty one at that. So, it's not like there's anything to be actually surprised about. Wait. Does Santana like Quinn? Gosh. She hopes not. "Y-Yeah. Are you friends with her?"

"No. But aren't you best friends with her?"

"Yeah, actually. H-How did you know that?"

Santana chuckles again. "Because you're always with each other ever since we started university, silly. Come on Britt, It's not like we didn't go to high school together." She adds.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess so." Brittany mutters under her breath, a bit disappointed that Santana might have the slightest thing for her best friend in university. Wait. Did Santana actually acknowledge her existence back in high school? She's supposed to speak out about something else when a coffee cup is suddenly handed her way. Oh. They're actually at the counter now. How about that? Santana can really be a distraction sometimes. An extremely beautiful and sexy distraction.

"W-Wha-"

"Take it easy, Britt. I'll see you around." Santana quips with a bright smile before darting out of the coffee shop, leaving a gaping Brittany in her tracks.

The blonde dumbly looks down at the cup in her hand then back at Santana who's happily walking away. Brittany sighs exasperatedly. She really needs to muster some courage and ask the girl out. Even if it's the last thing she'll do before they graduate.

* * *

"Okay, Britt. Which one do we go to first?" Quinn utters as she anchors her arms with her friend's as they survey the quad where they're holding the circus fair.

"How about the unicyclists or the jugglers? They seem exciting." Brittany replies sarcastically.

The other blonde nudges her friend and gives her a look. "Come on now. Maybe you could pretend to enjoy it for a bit." Quinn looks up again and smirks to herself upon seeing a familiar face a few feet away from them. "Well, she's certainly enjoying."

Brittany's ears perk up at her friend's words. She looks up to see Santana, looking as ethereal as ever, laughing her heart out with several friends as they interact with a clown.

"Why don't you go approach her, B? I'll just busy myself with those object manipulators or something."

"W-Wait, Q!" Brittany exclaims but to no avail as her friend walks away from her with a big ass grin.

She sighs and fixes the glasses on her face. Maybe it was a sign when they ran into each other yesterday at that coffee shop. Maybe she should wing it and ask the brunette? It's not like she has anything to lose, does she? Well, maybe just her already low confidence and morale. She looks up again to see Santana wandering alone and checking out a few stuff that are being sold by some vendors.

It can't hurt to approach and talk to her, can it? Oh well. Fudge it.

Brittany slowly walks over to where Santana is. She must have been thinking hard and deep on what to say to the brunette because next thing she knows, she's in front of Santana who's staring back at her with a curious look. A stunned Brittany glances at the brunette with wide eyes, caught off-guard at the sudden scene she got herself into.

"I-I.. Uh.."

A few seconds pass by with the both of them awkwardly looking into each other's eyes while waiting for someone between them to speak up. Santana blinks a few times before breaking out into a big smile.

"So.."

"U-Uhmm.. Hi, Santana."

The brunette chuckles like she always does. "Hello, Brittany."

Brittany freezes as she blushes profusely. What to do, what to do? Stop thinking, that's for sure. Goddamn it. _Just ask her out!_ Brittany thinks to herself.

"Yeah. Bye Santana." Brittany says quickly as she turns around to walk away, leaving a confused Santana behind with what just happened in front of her.

"Brittany!"

The blonde stops in her tracks and faces Santana again in the slowest manner possible.

"Will you be at that Delta party later?" The brunette exclaims and surprises Brittany, actually making her think about the whole thing.

"I-I.. Maybe?"

Santana grins and nods at her words. "See you then." She adds then goes on to catch up with her friends.

Oh. Okay.

It weirded Brittany out in the best possible way. Who can guess that after all these years, they'd finally get to talk it out like that?

"Hey, Blondie!" A voice calls out from somewhere that catches Brittany's attention. She searches for it and sees a small, blonde, giddy looking woman in a witch costume of some sort, staring at her with the biggest grin there is.

Brittany looks around for a while until she realizes there's no one around her. She points to herself and the other woman nods while motioning for the girl to come closer. Brittany blinks a few times and hesitantly approaches the woman.

"What the hell was that, honey?"

Brittany's eyebrows raise, taken aback by the woman's bluntness. "Uh.. Excuse me?"

The woman laughs in her face and takes a long swig of a mysterious looking clear liquid container then gestures for her to come inside the tent. The blonde looks behind her for a witness just in case the woman kills her or decides to harvest her kidneys. Oh well. Nothing to lose. As soon as she's inside, she sees the older blonde refilling her container from a bottle of vodka. Brittany looks at her for a moment from head to toe. Bitch is drunk as hell. Nothing bad could happen, right?

While waiting for the older woman to finishing refilling her container, she decides to glance around for a second inside the space which looked like it came out of the set of The Craft.

"Don't worry about that. It's just props." The woman exclaims as she takes a seat on the floor. "I'm April. What's your name, baby girl?" She adds, motioning for Brittany to do the same which she does after a while.

"Brittany."

"A beautiful name for a pretty gal like you. Want a drink?" April holds out the container for her but Brittany holds up a hand and refuses, preferring to look around the place instead.

"So, uhmm.. What do you do around here?"

"Why, kid. I'm a psychic!"

"P-Psychic?"

"Well, I think we predict the future or whatever. They call people like us clairvoyants who do potions and spells or something like that but I don't really care as long as I get my own potion named Jose Cuervo, if you know what I mean." April winks and laughs at her own statement.

"Spells and potions aren't really true. They're just made to make little kids believe in folklore or something." Brittany quips matter-of-factly.

April raises an eyebrow at the girl and smirks. "Now now, honey. Bet ya I can make you believe it's true."

"Come on, you think that you spewing random words and making someone drink disgusting liquid is actually 'black magic'"?

"Of course, it's true! Time and time I've proven to be effective in helping people."

"Really, like what?" Brittany crosses her arms and gives the woman a look.

April leans closer and does a devilish grin. "I can make lover girl back there fall in love with you."

Brittany gulps loudly, taken aback by the sudden statement. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Brittany explodes in laughter while April just stares at her.

"That's like the funniest thing I've heard so far this week." She exclaims while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Child, I'm not kidding. I can give you a potion and spell then that hot Latina girl is all yours for the taking. All night, every night, darling." The psychic grins and winks at Brittany, whose laughter has finally stopped but eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You actually think that your so-called powers or whatever is true? So, what's in exchange for that magical potion and spell? My voice and signature?"

"No, I prefer one night stands, actually." April replies nonchalantly.

Brittany gasps and glares at the woman in disbelief. "Wha-"

"Chill your tits, Taylor Swift. I'm as straight as a pole. Strictly penis." April rolls her eyes and takes another swig of the container she's holding. "Tell you what, I'm baked as fuck and this hangover is just killing me. So, how about I just give you my potion and it's up for you to try out the skeptic in you." She adds and stands up to walk towards a cabinet then picks out a vial with purple liquid in it.

Brittany, finally having enough of the silliness of all this, gathers her things and stands up. "Look, Miss Psychic. I don't really believe in black magic or whatever it is that you wanna call it. No offense."

"Ooh.. None taken, Daisy Dukes." April laughs and walks towards Brittany.

"Can you please stop calling me na-" Brittany utters exasperatedly prior to being cut by April handing her the vial.

"Here you go. Now, remember that a few drops should do it, alright? Just put it in her drink when she's not looking, like a roofie." April says and receives a funny look from Brittany. "Put a strand of your hair in it then whisper the spell and you're good to go. You can thank me later after you get laid." She adds with a nod and wink.

"A s-spell?" Brittany speaks out, confused. She glances at the vial in her hand while fixing her glasses once again.

"Yeah. Potion and spell then you're good to go." April grins widely at the girl.

Brittany shakes her head in disbelief. For a moment there, it's as if she believed that magic spell bit. Well, in all its silliness, might as well just go along with it. "Alright then. What's the spell?"

"You will fall in love with me." April exclaims excitedly.

Brittany stares at her, blinking a few times. "How creative." She says with a monotone voice.

"Well, it's pretty powerful especially when you say the chick's name. It doesn't matter how low your voice is, as long as you're within the same vicinity while you're looking at them and that person takes the drink with the potion, then you're good. You'll get laid, fo sho."

Brittany sighs exasperatedly. She's had enough of this nonsense. "Yeah. Let's go with that. I'm leaving now.

"Goodluck, Rapunzel. I won't charge you for that. Call it a trial service. Or charity."

Brittany grinds her teeth and hands the vial back to April, only to be rejected.

"Keep it. Do whatever you want with it and just remember what I said." April voices out and hands her a sparkly business card with a big grin. "So, we can e-mail each other."

Brittany's eyebrows raises and puts the card in her sweater as she tries to get a hold of herself. "Alright! Thank you but I really have to go now. Goodbye April!"

"A few drops, strand of your hair, and the spell! Don't forget!" April calls out to Brittany, who by now is out the tent. The psychic follows Brittany with her gaze as she walks towards Quinn from afar, seemingly telling her what just happened.

"This is gonna be fun!" She mutters to herself before taking a final wig of the container in her hand and laughing like crazy. "Another refill for me!"

* * *

"Wait. So you're telling me that all you have to do is semi-roofie Santana and say those ridiculous words then she'll fall in love with you?" Quinn repeats for probably the nth time this day.

They're walking arm-in-arm, on their way to tonight's Delta sorority party in campus. It took all Quinn had to convince her roommate to come and get her drink on together with her. And reminding her best friend that Santana will be there. That seemed to get Brittany out of bed.

They've been talking about April the psychic's vial and spell for a few hours now with Quinn relentlessly trying to convince Brittany to try it out because seriously, there's nothing to lose. This shit doesn't happen every day. Well, for Brittany, it's just a silly waste of time.

"Yes, for the hundredth time today, Q. Can we just drop it?" Brittany whispers in an infuriated tone.

"No, we can't!" Quinn teases with a wide grin. "Let's just test it out, we've got nothing to lose."

Brittany rolls her eyes and disregard her friend's words. Shortly, they arrive at the party and see it in full swing with lots of drunk people already. As soon as they enter, various drinks are handed to them from every side of the room in red solo cups. Being the introvert that she is, Brittany instantly withdraws from the scene and leaves Quinn as she disappears into a corner to people watch while drinking an unidentified strong concoction in her cup.

As Brittany tries to become invisible, she catches a familiar face from the corner of her eye. She turns her head to see Santana, socializing with a few girls who are throwing themselves at her while the brunette tries to be interested. In Brittany's opinion, Santana's just trying to be nice. Knowing the girl, - Well, the right term would be after all these years of being in love with Santana - , she knows her a bit well and the brunette does not even have the slightest hint of being a player in her. As far as Brittany knows her, Santana's a one-woman woman. Maybe she just hasn't found the right girl yet. Or she hasn't really spent time with Brittany. That's what the blonde tries to convince herself.

"Stop staring at her, Britt. Just approach her." Quinn utters when she approaches Brittany from the side, startling the girl and making her spill a bit of the drink on her DC comics shirt.

"Oh!" Brittany exclaims when the liquid drips on her shirt.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Quinn replies and pats her shirt with a paper towel she gets from the nearby table.

"It's okay." Brittany says as she looks down on her ruined shirt. There's no way she can wear this one for the rest of the night. Such a shame. "I guess I'll just have to take it off." She turns around and removes the shirt to unveil a white tank top underneath which is thankfully not affected.

"I'm really sorry, Britt. I didn't mean to."

"It's cool. Besides, it was getting a bit hot here. I think their air conditioning isn't working." Brittany speaks as she settles her shirt on the table while trying to fix her glasses.

After a moment of helping Brittany fix herself, Quinn fishes out something from her bra, much to Brittany's shock.

"Ta-da!" Quinn exclaims as she raises the vial April gave Brittany a while ago.

"Q! Why is that with you?"

"I got it from your drawer." Quinn shrugs in reply. "What better way to test it out than tonight?"

"We can't do that. Have you even opened that? It's like death in a bottle. We can kill somebody with it."

Quinn chuckles and opens the vial. "Oh shit. That is deadly. It's like liquid rat poison with oreos and cough syrup in it." She scoffs upon smelling it.

"Aw!" Brittany shouts and glares at her friend who's grinning from ear to ear while holding out a strand of Brittany's hair.

"It's just a strand, B. You have millions more to go." Quinn shrugs.

Brittany decides to ignore her and takes a huge gulp from her cup instead. She turns to Quinn again and sees her best friend pouring the vial's content into the girl's own drink.

"Quinn, what the- Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Brittany whispers exasperatedly and tries to stop her friend but fails when she bumps Quinn's elbow instead, making the latter accidentally pour all the bottle's content into the drink.

"Oh!" They declare in unison, catching some nearby people's attention. Both women glance up and share a look of disbelief at what just happened.

"Seriously, Britt?" Quinn raises an eyebrow at her friend.

Brittany returns the other blonde's glare. "You started it. I was just trying to prevent you from committing suicide."

"I'm not. I'm just curious to know how it is when the shit's in the drink." Quinn replies as she looks down on her cup upon and immediately gags as if she's about to vomit upon taking a sniff. Unfortunately, it spills a little on Quinn's hand after putting Brittany's hair in it and upon pushing the cup away from herself. "Oh my god. That's disgusting. I think your hair just dissolved! Stay away and don't let it touch your skin!" She huffs as she settles the deadly cup on the table beside them and grab paper towels while she's at it.

"Get rid of it. We could get convicted of homicide when somebody gets a sip of that." Brittany quips as she shakes her head. "Is it just me or does it feel like a furnace in here?" She adds with visible discomfort.

"Nah, it's the alcohol. It's pretty strong." Quinn says nonchalantly as she wipes her hand while Brittany glances at her own cup and takes a sniff of it but instantly gawks at the strength of the concoction.

"Holy smokes. What's in here, rubbing alcohol?" Brittany exclaims with a scrunched up face, only realizing the drink's strength now.

"It's actually gin, vodka, tequila, and some grape scotch, I think." A familiar voice chimes in and Brittany immediately stiffens. Quinn turns her head to see a grinning Santana approach them from the side.

Brittany spaces out almost instantly when a stunning Santana dressed in leggings, white loose blouse, and some awesome heels which is nothing compared to her DC Comics shirt a while ago, settles herself in front of them. Well, Santana's clothes are probably pretty casual but for Brittany, the girl just radiates beauty and crazy sex appeal regardless of what she wears.

"Brittany!" Quinn calls out with a snap of a finger.

"W-What was that?" Brittany says with a hoarse voice when she finally comes to.

"Santana just asked you about your DC comics shirt." Quinn widens her eyes and motions towards Santana.

Brittany glances at the brunette, who's smiling while holding out her shirt with both hands and even turning it around to look at the image of superheroes on the other side. "I-I.. Uh.."

Santana looks at her and smiles softly. "I asked where you got your shirt. It's a limited edition if I'm not mistaken."

"B, close your mouth and talk to her like a normal person." Quinn whispers.

Brittany clears her throat and fixes her attention on Santana, acting all confident. "At last year's Comic-Con."

Santana's face immediately lights up and her grin widens even more. "No way!"

"Uh.. Yes way?" Brittany replies in the most awkward tone possible. She even sees Quinn slap her forehead out of amazement with how she's acting right now.

Santana chuckles, amused at the girl's antics. "You're pretty cool, Britt."

Brittany instantly blushes like a tomato upon hearing the words come out of the girl's mouth. Like brick red kind of blushing. "I-I.. Uh.. Thanks?"

Santana bites her lip and nods. "Well, I have to get back to my friends now. You beautiful girls have a good night." The brunette declares as she gets her drink from the table then giving Brittany one last smile before walking away.

"Pick your jaw up from the floor, you look like an idiot." Quinn comments beside her after a moment.

"W-What?" Brittany replies with her head up in the clouds.

"What the hell was that? She was flirting with you!"

"She was?"

Quinn sighs. "Well, one, it's as if I wasn't here. Two, you girls found common ground in your own little dorkiness. Third, she even called you beautiful. Twice, I think. So, for me, she was."

Brittany looks down, a bit disappointed in herself for acting like she always does around Santana. This has got to stop for her. It is their last year after all. She checks out herself and it must be the alcohol or something but in her opinion, she looks pretty hot right now. Brittany sighs deeply. She's beautiful, smart, and pretty amazing. She's got nothing lose. This needs to stop now.

"Uhmm.. What's happening?" Quinn looks at her with confusion as Brittany fixes her ponytail and glasses.

"I'm about to do something I should have done a long time ago." Brittany replies with confidence as she starts to walk towards where Santana is, leaving a gaping Quinn behind.

Brittany looks at the brunette with hawk eyes from the other side as she navigates through the dancing crowd. She's a strong and independent woman, there's nothing to lose. Or that's what she thought until she finds herself suddenly staring face to face with Santana who's looking back at her with wide eyes.

"U-Uh.." _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ Brittany almost screams.

Thankfully, Santana breaks out into a friendly smile as always and turns her full attention on Brittany. "Hey, Britt. What's up?"

"N-Nothing. How are you?" Brittany manages to croak out amidst her blushing.

Santana laughs. Probably because they just had a conversation not more than five minutes ago. "Good. I'm having fun. How about you? We really don't talk that much even if we've known each other way back when, don't we?"

A curveball. Brittany didn't expect that last statement from Santana. Surprise, surprise.

"Y-Yeah. You could say that."

Santana nods and looks down for a second then turns her attention back at the blonde. "So, is there anythi-"

"Santana!" Brittany exclaims a little too loud for a few high as fuck sorority girls to hear while surprising Santana in the process. Damn the alcohol in her system. The blonde clears her throat and fixes her glasses again. "Sorry. U-Uhmm.. You see, I was wondering if you- Uh.."

Santana squints her eyes then raises both eyebrows as if to motion for Brittany to continue with a small smile.

The blonde bites her lip. There's no turning back. It's now or never. She sighs one last time as she looks back at Santana.

"Do you maybe, wanna, like, you know, if you're available, grab dinner tomorrow?" Brittany says with a small voice, just enough for the brunette to hear her in the suddenly deafening crowd.

"What was that?" Santana utters, leaning closer towards Brittany making the latter blush.

Brittany bites her lip, taken aback by the closeness between them. "I-I.. Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

Santana squints her eyes. "I can't hear you! Can you say that a bit louder or maybe lean closer."

"I said, would you like to go on a date?" Brittany raises her voice and the brunette finally hears it but her instant reaction isn't the bit least comforting for the blonde.

Upon realizing what the other girl said, Santana's smile instantly falters. "Oh." She says after a few seconds and Brittany knows where this is heading right away. "I-I'm sorry, Britt. I don't think we should, we- Uh.. I'm not really-"

Brittany holds her hands up to stop the other girl from saying anything more. "No. It's okay. I understand. It was silly for me to think that you'd go out with me anyway."

"N-No- I-I.."

"It's okay, Santana. Have a good night." Brittany says quickly before hastily walking away, even hearing faint words from the girl behind her but pretending not to hear anything.

Great. Just fucking great. This is what she gets for trying to get out of her comfort zone. This is what she gets for trying to be confident. This is what she gets for trying to finally ask the girl of her dreams out. Fuck it. This is what she gets for actually trying. For actually trying once in her life. What does she get? Fucking rejection right in her face. She shakes her head for even thinking that she actually had a chance with Santana. Whatever made her think that someone as gorgeous as Santana would actually go out with a nerd like her? Goddamn it. She tries to hold back the tears pooling in her eyes and sighs deeply.

"Britt! What happened? Are you okay?" Quinn asks worriedly when Brittany comes back from her humiliating journey on the other side.

"No! I am not okay! I'm drunk after only one drink. My shirt is ruined. I just got rejected by the girl that I've been in love with since I can remember. This party blows. And everything freaking sucks!" Brittany cries out with a breaking voice.

Quinn frowns and fixes her friend's hair. "What did she say? Why doesn't she want to go out?"

"It doesn't freaking matter, Q. She doesn't wanna go out with me because I'm a loser! A freaking big loser!"

"Sweetie, you're not a loser."

Brittany scoffs and crosses her arms. "Yeah, right. You know what? Maybe I should just go with that crazy psychic's advice and use the potion."

"Britt-"

"Yeah, why not? Maybe that would work." Brittany replies sarcastically and turns towards Santana who has her back towards them while drinking the cup in her hand. "All I have to do is look at her then say the magic words, right? Then, here we go. 'You will fall in love with me, Santana Lopez.'" She adds with a hard tone.

Brittany actually stares at Santana for a few seconds as she waits to see if it will actually work.

 _1_

Nope

 _2_

Nada

 _3_

Nein

"See? Complete and utter bullshit! We're leaving." Brittany quips with a bitter tone.

"B, of course it won't. She's not drinking the cup with the potion." Quinn chimes in then grabs her own cup from the table.

Brittany mentally slaps herself for forgetting that one bit. Instead of replying, she rolls her eyes instead and grabs her shirt from the table beside them then back at her friend who's sporting a disgusted look after taking a sip of her drink.

"What?!" Brittany asks with a raised eyebrow.

"This is beer." Quinn whispers as she looks down at her cup curiously.

"So what?"

"This isn't my cup, Britt. _The_ cup, this isn't it." Quinn replies nonchalantly then slowly meets her friend's gaze. It takes a few seconds before the realization sets in.

"Holy fuck." They exclaim in unison and turn their heads to see Santana taking a sip from the cup with her back still facing them.

Still nothing.

"Maybe that's not my cup, after all." Quinn shrugs after a few seconds of observing Santana drink the cup in her hand. Both blondes actually sigh at the same time out of relief though.

"Let's go, Q. I'm not really in the mood to party anymore." Brittany voices out with a heavy heart while Quinn nods in reply as they gesture to leave.

Suddenly, they hear a coughing fit.

At first, it's a simple, innocent coughing. But then said coughing becomes stiff. Way too loud and rigid, seemingly never ending. Like someone's dying.

Quinn and Brittany stops in their tracks and share a hardened glare before looking back to see Santana coughing violently with some people approaching her out of concern while still clutching the cup in her hand.

Holy shit. Quinn's red solo cup.

"Oh my god. Run, B!" Quinn declares with wide eyes and open mouth, mirroring her friend's reaction.

True enough, they run outside while a few of the students inside go on to see what the commotion around Santana is. After a moment, they are finally outside and trying to catch their breaths.

"Fuck! I think we've just committed homicide!" Brittany shouts.

"Sshh! It was an accident! I didn't know she grabbed the deadly cup! We must have had a mix up when she checked out your shirt and I was wiping that deathly liquid off my hands." Quinn slaps her forehead and shrieks in panic.

"Dammit, Quinn. How are we going to survive in prison?!"

"We could invoke something! I'm sure we could do that if we get a good lawyer!"

"This is ridiculous! The cops will assume that my motive to poison her is when she rejected me a while ago!"

"Oh shit, I just realized that I can't rock the jumpsuit they wear in prison. Fuck!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm gonna die a freaking virgin!" Brittany shrieks with her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Quinn holds her by the shoulders and literally slaps the girl to make her snap out of it. "Britt! We are not going to prison, okay? We-"

"Brittany?" A familiar raspy voice calls out from behind Brittany. The both of them freeze with their eyes wide open.

"It's her ghost, Q. She's come back from the dead to get us!" Brittany mutters under her breath while Quinn visibly relaxes and holds Brittany's arms then turns the latter around to face the voice herself.

"Santana, you're a-alive!" Brittany finally exclaims after a few seconds, catching the brunette off-guard.

"Uhmm.. Yeah. I think I'm still alive. The cup I've drank from and mistaken for mine a while ago just tasted bad and irritated my throat or something. Seriously, it tasted like death." Santana blurts out and looks down shyly. Brittany looks behind her to see that Quinn has disappeared, nowhere to be found. Damn that bitch.

"Hey Britt.." Santana calls out again and Brittany turns to see her much closer now, making her speechless. "I'm sorry for a while ago. I just had a sudden realization after almost choking from my drink, you see." The brunette says and takes another step closer towards Brittany.

 _Shit. What did she just say? What's happening?_

"U-Uh.. What is it?"

 _Oh my god. Could it be?_

Santana sighs deeply and stares into Brittany's blue eyes. "Look. I'm just gonna go on a limb here.."

 _Did that potion and spell actually worked?_

"It's like something switched inside me that I can't explain and I guess what I'm trying to say is.."

 _No. Fucking. Way._

"Would you like to have dinner together sometime? Like a date?" Santana utters and gives out one of the most beautiful smiles Brittany has ever seen, leaving the blonde speechless.

Holy smokes.

It actually freaking worked.

* * *

 **Lemme know what you think about this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows on this story. Glad you guys like it!**

 **Big thanks goes to ChillYourBeans, as always :)**

* * *

Hold up, what the hell just happened?

Five minutes ago, Santana rejected her. Four minutes ago, Brittany was blazing mad and went crazy in believing that black magic crap. Three minutes ago, Brittany and Quinn thought they killed Santana. Two minutes ago, both of them ran out of the party to save themselves after believing that they poisoned the brunette then in a twist of fate, a minute ago, Santana asked her out on a date.

The fuck is happening here?

Shit's a little hard to believe for Brittany right now but did the potion and spell actually work? She's a skeptic but this is a whole lot of magical crap if it were true. Santana made it clear that she didn't want to go out with Brittany a while ago when she rejected her, so why the sudden change? Seriously, this is all very confusing for Brittany. Maybe this is all a dream. After all, it's too good to be true for someone like her.

"Brittany?"

Brittany looks up with wide eyes at Santana who has her eyebrows scrunched in confusion right now.

"Y-Yeah?"

Santana instantly frowns but nevertheless gathers herself to act all confident. "Well, uhmm... I asked if you'd like to go out some time?"

Oh shit. This is all really happening. It is real.

"W-Well.. I.."

What to do, what to do? The girl of her dreams is asking her out right now. It would be kind of stupid to turn her down but what can she do? She's not even sure if that black magic thing is the reason for this. Maybe it's the alcohol. Oh please, like Santana would ask her, a nerdy girl, out in the first place. Her mind's too boggled with everything right and she really can't make up what to do about this situation at the moment. Never mind, the panic this is all causing her.

So, whatever. Fuck it.

"Uh.. Look, Santana, you're drunk right now and you almost died back there. You've probably forgotten that you turned me down a while ago when I asked you out myself. You'll probably forget all this tomorrow too. So, how about we let this all go and I promise you that I'll forget about everything?" Brittany rambles on in a panic, a bit of sadness and desperation in her voice as well.

The thought that because of this little confusion with the potion is the reason why it's probably the longest she's ever had an exchange with Santana baffles her.

Santana's eyes widen and her frown deepens. "W-What? Why? B-But I'm serious about this."

The blonde nods in reply, almost tempted to give in to that cute pout Santana is sporting right now. However, she decides that the best way to go about this is to not take things as they appear.

Alcohol, Black Magic, and Brittany's imagination. Not a very good trio right now.

Brittany sighs and with a heavy heart, gives out a small smile and turns to leave Santana behind.

"Brittany!" The brunette calls out. Brittany turns one last time to see Santana looking confused. "I'm not fooling around with this." She adds with a serious tone.

Brittany smiles again and pushes a hair behind her ear. "Get back to me when you're sober and not under the influence of anything then we might have a chance." She remarks before completely walking away, in a little hurry to talk things over with Quinn.

Santana sighs and follows Brittany with her gaze from afar. "I will. Absolutely."

* * *

Brittany walks back to her dorm room with Santana all in her mind. All she wanted is to go out on a date with the girl. Yeah, she got her wish but not under the circumstances she desired. She would've said 'yes' outright were it not for the stupid doubt that some black magic actually worked. Hell, she would've jumped on Santana if it weren't for that little problem.

She arrives in her dorm room a little while later to see Quinn studying by the corner. Also immediately, her friend drops everything after seeing her walk through the door.

"Oh, finally! What happened? Tell me everything!"

Brittany sighs and takes a seat on her bed. "Wait. What happened to you first?"

"I thought you girls needed some privacy so I gave it to you." Quinn shrugs and swivels her chair to face her roommate. "So? What happened?"

"Well, uh... Santana asked me out..." Brittany trails off and awkwardly makes a face.

Quinn gasps and walks towards Brittany's bed to sit beside her. "Details, B. Don't leave anything out!"

"I-I turned her down."

"What?! Why would you-"

"Come on, Q. She's under the potion's influence."

Quinn gives her a look. "Britt, has it ever cross your mind that maybe the love potion is fake? Maybe April the Psychic just wanted to fuck with you and screw you over."

"I don't know, Q. I mean, she rejected me when I asked her out then after we thought we killed her, it's as if she had a change of heart. Like she's a completely different person. There's something different in the way she looked at me after drinking your cup."

"What if that's the reason in itself? What if she did have a change a heart? You know, maybe she regretted turning you down then realized that she really did want to go out with you?"

Brittany chuckles bitterly. "Fairytales like that don't happen to me and it never will." She pauses to take a sigh. "Maybe black magic does exist, after all."

"All I'm saying is that you keep an open mind on this. Maybe Santana likes you, after all."

"Look, for the record, I think she was drunk. I even told her to come ask me again when she's all sober and if she can remember everything that happened, which I highly doubt."

Quinn throws her hands up in the air. "Fine. If you still think that black magic is at play here then why don't you go give April a call or something?"

Brittany raises an eyebrow and motions to walk towards her laundry hamper. "You're right. She gave me her card- Oh, here it is!"

"The psychic has a card?"

"Correction..." Brittany fetches her phone to dial the number then holds up the card for Quinn. "It's a scented, sparkly card."

Quinn chuckles and goes back to studying by her table. After a few rings, Brittany finally gets through and puts it on speaker mode.

"Ciao! April Rhodes, psychic extraordinaire at your service! Sadly, I'm either drinking or having a life right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you after the beeping shit. Sayonara!" The unmistakable high-pitched voice resonates.

When the message ends, both blondes are left to look at each other with open mouths.

"Alright. That's original." Quinn quips nonchalantly after a few seconds.

Brittany chuckles and takes a deep breath at the thought of all the confusion happening right now. She can't help but shake the feeling that maybe Santana had a change of heart because in all honesty, the brunette finally noticing her like this is all she ever needed and more. It's more of a doubt with regard to the scenario being a good thing for them because if she's going to be straight forward with this, the cards are all in her hands right now.

"The fair's last day is tomorrow. I guess we'll go catch her there."

* * *

 _"Baby, you like that?" Santana whispers with that raspy voice, making Brittany flinch in arousal._

 _"Uh-huh." The blonde whimpers and pulls Santana closer for a deep kiss._

 _Santana moans into the kiss and pushes the heated moment more by swiping her tongue with Brittany's, doing wonders for her pleasure._

 _"San.."_

 _Brittany lets herself get carried away and puts it upon herself to grab Santana by the waist then position the girl on top of her. She places her hands under the brunette's shirt and feels for the latter's breasts, making Santana whimper in pleasure._

 _Santana smirks at this and proceeds to remove Brittany's top. She removes her lips from the girl then slowly make her way with sensual kisses to the blonde's neck, collar bone, breasts, stomach, and leans towards where Brittany needs it the mo-_

 **Knock, knock.**

The voice wakes Brittany up out of her slumber, the jolt almost giving her whiplash. She looks around all sleepy and wonders if the sound happened in her dream or imagination. She turns to her side and sees Quinn over the edge of the bed in a weird sleeping position with her mouth open while snoring her heart out. Brittany shakes her head and decides to sleep again, hoping that her dream would continue where it left off. She smiles to herself and gets comfortable in her bed when the sound interferes again.

 **Knock, knock.**

"Argh!" Brittany exclaims in frustration. Now she's pretty sure that the knocking happened in real life and came from someone outside their door.

She turns her head once again to see Quinn, unfazed and still snoring. Brittany grabs a pillow and sleepily throws it towards Quinn's face which somehow wakes her up.

"Oh yeah!" Quinn mumbles in her sleep. Probably a sex dream. Brittany sighs and throws another pillow, this time effectively waking up her best friend.

"Aw! What the fuck, Britt?!" Quinn sneers and glares hard at the other girl.

"Someone's at the door!" Brittany whispers, motioning to the door. Quinn stares at her for a second when they hear someone knocking again, this time louder and harder.

"Then get it. I'm in the middle of dreaming about Chris Evans, don't wake me up again." Quinn scoffs and turns to the other side then covers her face with a pillow.

Brittany sighs and sleepily gets up from the bed with disheveled hair, half-closed eyes and looking like someone who was just ran over by a truck. She shuffles and doesn't even bother to ask or look at the peephole to see who's behind it. Upon opening the door, it takes a few seconds for her to realize that a familiar brunette is right in front of her.

A familiar brunette in a blue dress, holding 3 coffee cups on a to go container of some sort on one hand and a paper bag on the other while gazing back into Brittany's blue eyes.

After a moment of just staring at each other with surprise, Santana breaks out into a big smile. "Hi, Brittany. Good morn-"

And Brittany shuts the door in Santana's face.

Her eyes widen as she tries to catch her breath while holding on for dear life with her back resting by the door.

"Shit!" Brittany finally exclaims after a second or two. She pushes herself against the door and walks toward Quinn's bed, trying to wake the blonde up." Quinn, wake up! Santana's outside!"

Quinn grunts and covers her face with another pillow. Instead of letting it pass, Brittany grabs said pillow and hits her friend with it, finally waking her up.

"B, what the fuck? What is it now?!"

"Santana's outside! What do I do?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I don't know. Open your legs and welcome the pleasure?"

Brittany grits her teeth and hits a chuckling Quinn with a pillow again. "I'm serious, okay? It's the potion's effects on her. We've got to do something about this."

Quinn sits up and sighs deeply with her eyes still closed. "B, black magic isn't true, okay? Maybe you're only dreaming. Why would Santana be he-"

 **Knock, knock.**

 **"** Brittany?" Santana's raspy voice echoes.

Brittany and Quinn jump at the sound and share a look with each other. Almost instantly, Quinn jumps out of bed to race Brittany through the door but the latter pulls her back immediately and a little struggle ensues with Quinn trying to fight Brittany on opening the door.

"Get away from me, you bitch!" Quinn screams and hits Brittany with a pillow.

"I only asked for advice on what to do! Don't you dare come close to that door!" Brittany shouts and grabs Quinn's legs then pulls her towards her.

"You gave me an invitation as soon as you woke me up from my sex dream with Captain America!"

"Don't you fucking dare, Fabray!"

After a few hair-pulling, multiple slaps on the arm, and general screaming for the other to let go, Quinn finally gets out of Brittany's grip and opens the door within a moment to see Santana staring back at her with a curious and shocked look.

"I.. Uh.." Santana trails off, blinking repeatedly while looking back at Quinn and Brittany who are both trying to catch their breaths, complete with disheveled hair and a few scratches here and there. "Is this a bad time? I can always come bac-"

"Good morning, Santana!" A chirpy Quinn exclaims with a toothy grin then sneaking a smirk toward Brittany's way.

"H-Hi, Quinn. Good morning?" Santana replies a little awkwardly, unsure about the whole situation in front of her. For one instance, Brittany looks like she's about to have a panic attack and Quinn still has some faint marks of drool on her cheek.

"Good morning to you, too!" Quinn declares with a wide grin then looks down to stare at the coffee and paper bag Santana is holding. "Oh... Lovely! Thank you, Santana. You didn't have to." She adds before disappearing for a second then reemerging with a coat in hand within seconds, bidding goodbye on her way out while grabbing the coffee and paper bag from Santana.

W-What?

As soon as Quinn disappears, Brittany is left to awkwardly look at anywhere but Santana. Or that's how it was until she looked up to see the brunette smiling sweetly at her, effectively making her knees become jelly.

"So, can I come in?"

 _Anytime, sweetie._ _Ahem. Yeah. Get yourself together, Britt._ Brittany thinks to herself.

Brittany blinks a few times before coming up with a good response. "Uh.. Yeah." The blonde says and motions for the girl to come in. She subtly glances at herself in the mirror behind the door before closing it, a bit horrified at the image of her looking like someone who was just chased by a serial killer in a horror movie. Brittany tries to fix herself in those ten seconds that Santana wasn't looking.

Instead of speaking right away, Santana takes it upon herself to look around in their barely breathable dorm room, doing a quick tour of Brittany's room on her own. Their room consists of two single beds pushed towards each side with two separate study tables in front of them. A small couch and screen by the corner then... that's basically it. They both have separate wardrobes and that's about all there is. It's so small that when Santana turns to her side, she's faced with a nervous Brittany again.

"I hope this doesn't come across as rude but what are you doing so early here, Santana?" Brittany mutters under her breath with a heavy heart, crossing her arms in the process.

Santana nods and smiles softly at the blonde. She approaches Brittany, making the latter flinch a little because of the close distance between them, then hands the coffee to her.

"Wha-"

"I insist." Santana says and brushes it off. Brittany sighs and finally relents while accepting it with a smile. She hands the other cup of coffee to the brunette and motions for her to take a seat on the chair by the study table.

They settle in a comfortable silence while sipping their coffees for a moment. They both savor the taste of the good coffee in their hands and try to come up with a good conversation starter. Well, that's how it went in Santana's head. Because Brittany, on the other hand, is panicking out of her wits. She hasn't showered like Santana. Gosh, she probably reeks. She's still in her freaking pajamas and hasn't even brushed her teeth. Don't get her started on that hangover she's nursing right now. Fuck it. She looks like someone who's been through hell and back right now.

The sound of Santana chuckling pulls Brittany out of her trance. "You look so cute in the morning." Santana comments with a big grin.

One butterfly, two butterflies, and suddenly, a hundred butterflies. Oh, Santana.

"In the morning?" Brittany innocently replies, completely oblivious to Santana's panic that maybe she had offended the blonde.

"N-No! I- You're always cute and beauti- Uh.." Santana stutters and Brittany can't help but chuckle with how cute the girl is.

Not knowing on how to go about this, Santana causes an almost heart attack for the nth time by scooting closer towards the blonde, with the girl literally an arm's length away now.

"I-I.." Brittany stutters as she tries to regain her breathing with how close they are suddenly to each other now. However, the sudden thought that this Santana in front of her is under the vial's effects pop up in her mind.

"Look, Britt..." Santana trails off and looks at the floor for a second to gather herself first. "I'm sorry for barging on you this early in the morning but I just wanted to prove a point to you."

Brittany squints her eyes. "What exactly is that, Santana?"

"Do you remember what you told me last night before you left?"

Brittany looks up and thinks about it for a second before the events of last night come rushing back to her. "I recall telling you to come back and ask me if you could actually remembe-" She stops midway through her sentence, suddenly realizing everything.

"Exactly." Santana interjects with a smile. "I want to prove to you that I was serious about last night. You told me to come back and here I am."

Brittany tries to talk. She tries to get something out. She tries but fails miserably at it when instead of words, air comes out of her mouth.

If someone told her a week ago that Santana would come knocking on her door with breakfast muffins and coffee then ask her out, she would've laughed in their faces and thrown water at them for playing with her feelings like that. Who would've guessed that this shit right here, something she would only daydream about months ago, would actually happen in real life?

So, in a fit of stupidity or maybe it's the feeling of how unreal this all is, she lightly slaps both of her cheeks a few times then finishes the coffee in her hand on one go, disregarding the slight burn in her throat. When she's done trying to make a fool of herself, she looks back to see an amused Santana staring back at her.

"Fuck. This is real, isn't it?" Brittany closes her eyes and grits her teeth.

"Not to embarrass you any further but yes, it is."

Brittany groans and covers her face with both hands before speaking again. "I don't understand what's happening. One minute, you're rejecting me. Then the next, you're asking me out. This is worse than chess, Santana. What's your game here?"

Santana's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "I'm not playing here, Britt? I want to do this. I'd want nothing but to take you out on a date."

Brittany sighs. Torn between believing that Santana really is asking her out because she genuinely likes her or this is all the potion's effect on the girl. Is dark magic real? Or maybe this is Brittany's own way of denying that someone actually likes her for who she is?

"Okay. I can see that this is confusing the hell out of you. Maybe because it's eight in the morning or the coffee in your system hasn't kicked in yet but I can wait until you've realized that I'm serious about this. I'm going on a limb here to say that I won't give up until I get you to see that I'm real about taking you out on a date. That I'm attracted to you." Santana adds in a serious tone.

When the semi-speech proved to put Brittany speechless, Santana puts it upon herself to leave her be and head towards the door but not before giving a light kiss on the blonde's cheeks. If Brittany's jaw hasn't dropped yet, now she's pretty sure it's dragging itself on the floor. Even the thought of not washing her face for a week brushed her mind.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Brittany." Santana utters with a smile before leaving the room completely, leaving a gaping Brittany behind.

After a few minutes of being speechless and motionless, she jumps in surprise to hear Quinn eating like a truck driver beside her.

"You were listening the whole time outside the room, weren't you?" Brittany sighs and grabs a half-eaten muffin from Quinn.

"Yeah. I heard everything. I still think you're wrong for turning her down."

"This is all sketchy in its own right, Quinn. Can't you see? A week ago, Santana barely noticed me."

"So, what? Last week you hated pineapple on your pizza and now you're crazy about them. Santana's crazy about you now, B."

Brittany thinks about it for a minute, finishing the muffin in her hand before grabbing her towel by her bed. "Exactly the point. Now, take a shower as soon as you're done eating, Lucy."

"Where are we going?"

"Getting some damn answers." Brittany utters before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

"Okay. So, our plan is to search for the psychic, interrogate her about the love potion, then find an antidote of some kind to reverse the effects?" Quinn reiterates for the both of them as they walk towards the quad where the school is holding the circus fair.

"Yep. This thing with Santana has got to stop, Q."

"But Britt, she asked you out again all valiantly this morning. I think it's pretty clear that Santana is head over heels for you."

"It's the potion's effects. No one in their right mind would go all out for someone just like that. You've seen her, it's a complete 360."

Quinn sighs as she points to a familiar tent where April is supposedly staying and they start to walk towards it. "Did she at least tell you why she turned you down?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't asked her about that yet. She just went on about how serious she was on asking me out and how attracted she is to me-"

"And you turned her down? I cannot believe you! You don't come across girls like Santana that often. How I wish that there's a male version of her out there then I can be happy."

"I told you. It's not that way."

Quinn rolls her eyes and they stop just outside of April's tent. "Well, let's go and find out then."

Brittany nods and pulls the side of the tent to take a peek inside first before entering. "April? April, are you here?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be creeped out or amused by the gothic interior design combined with Broadway posters inside of this place. Hold my hand and don't let me go, Britt." Quinn comments as they walk inside, receiving a snort from Brittany.

"It's just props. She's kind of theatrical like that."

"I can see that, B. It's like freaking 3D." Quinn adds as she looks around in the middle of the tent while holding on tightly to Brittany. "Now, where is she?"

"I live!" A random figure covered in red cloth sits up behind the coffee table from the floor, startling Brittany and Quinn big time.

"Aahh!" Quinn exclaims and throws a random thing from the table beside her towards the figure while Brittany tries to remove her friend's death grip from her arm.

"Aw!" The mystery woman shrieks and tries to get up from the floor while removing the cloth hiding her face. "That hurt!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just-" Quinn quips and tries to approach April who just brushes it off with a big grin.

"No harm done, baby girl! Besides it didn't hit me." The psychic voices out then turns her attention to Brittany. "Can you hand me those sunnies and that pretty looking bottle beside that?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Brittany replies and does what she's asked to do while sneaking a knowing glance at her friend.

After April wears the dark sunglasses and takes a long drag of her whiskey bottle, she finally pays all of her attention to both blondes who are awkwardly watching her every move. "Can I get you a drink? I just cracked open a fresh box of wine."

The best friends shake their heads in unison.

"To drink or not to drink, that is not the question." April laughs to herself and takes another swig in reply before motioning for them to take a seat on the cushion just in front of the coffee table.

"Alright. So, what can my amazing sex appeal do for the both of you?" She leans closer and gestures for both girls to do the same. "Can you make it quick though? This hangover is killing me."

Brittany and Quinn share another knowing look then both nod in reply.

"Well, I don't know if you remember me since you were also drunk yesterday, but I was just here and you gave me-"

"Oh! I remember now! Blondie who was trying to make Hot Latina fall in love with you." April drunkenly exclaims then laughs to herself.

Quinn sneaks a look at her best friend with a smirk while Brittany raises an eyebrow then clears her throat. "Actually, you're the one who gave me that potion."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you don't remember, I'm Brittany and this is Quinn, my best friend."

"Hey, best friend!" April grins all dopey.

"Hey, April. How are you doing?" Quinn courteously responds.

"Well, no one so far! Such a shame. Though that new juggler is kinda hot so we'll see about doing something later." April winks and laughs at her own remark.

Both blondes share a look for the nth time and Quinn motions for her friend to get to the point. "Okay. So, here's the thing about that potion and spell. It actually worked." Brittany utters.

"Of course, it worked! I bet you're here to thank me that you finally got laid? It kind of does hurt the first time, honey. But you should go to the pharmacy for a pain killer of some sort for that instead of me."

"No!" Brittany exclaims and takes the psychic and Quinn aback. She takes a few deep breaths to calm down then turns her attention back at the psychic. "It worked and I need your help to reverse it."

"Basically, Santana's asked her twice and came over this morning with food to make her reconsider going out on a date." Quinn chimes in.

April holds a hand to her chest. "My word, praise the lesbians."

Brittany shakes her head and ignores the statement. "Look, it's just unfair for Santana to be forced on this. I believe in black magic now, okay? As much as it's tempting, it's not right."

"Well, what exactly do you want from me, honey?" April quips.

"Maybe if you have an antidote then a counter spell of some sort to fix everything…" Brittany trails off.

April waves her hand while nodding and slowly gets up to go fetch something from a cabinet containing many vials and the like.

"Now, where did I put that sumbitch..." April mutters to herself with her back towards both young blondes.

"Britt, are you sure we can trust this woman?"" Quinn whispers.

"Well, she did give me the potion and spell, didn't she?" Brittany responds with a shrug.

"I fucking feel like Mulan meeting that evil matchmaker at the start of the movie on this cushion. All's that missing is the freaking soundtrack and I can be a new Disney princess."

"Quinn, you're also responsible for this mess. So, just sit there and behave yourself, please."

"Fine. But look at her, she's smiling and laughing to herself." Quinn points to April who's smirking and seemingly thinking about something while staring at the cabinet full of vials. "Britt, she's an Alternate Universe Ursula with those vials and spells on her mind! Oh my god, I'm freaking Flounder!"

"Sebastian is more like it." Brittany adds and chuckles at Quinn who's rolling her eyes.

"So, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" April exclaims as she returns and takes a seat in front of the best friends again.

 _Uh-oh._ "Uh.. Bad news first?" Brittany quips.

"Cool. So, the thing is, I'm out of antidotes or whatever crap it is that you call them."

"What?! What am I supposed to do now?" Brittany shrieks, startling April in her seat.

"Chill, Taylor Swift." April gestures for her to calm down. "Good news is the spell and potion actually wears off on their own after a few days as long as you've followed my instructions. Do you still have the love potion with you? Maybe I can make an antidote out of that." The psychic adds with a grin then takes a swig of her drink.

Brittany and Quinn instantly share a look of panic, one that didn't go unnoticed by April.

"W-Well, there's a little problem with that..." Quinn trails off.

"Yeah. Unfortunately and accidentally, we've put everything into Santana's cup."

April immediately chokes on the drink and takes a few seconds to get herself together while coughing violently. "Everything?"

"Everything." Both blondes say in unison and with shame.

"And home girl drank everything from the cup?"

"We think so." They both say simultaneously while looking down defeatedly.

April holds a hand to her mouth then grins mischievously. "Oh, baby girl. What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

 **Are you liking this story so far? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay and thank you for the overwhelming response on this one! You guys rock! :)**

 **To ChillYourBeans, for always giving me an honest review before I post updates.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did! :D**

* * *

"Am I sensing some bigtime trouble coming our way?" Quinn remarks with her eyes squinting at April.

"Well, it's not really trouble as far as I can see it. Maybe even a good thing." April shrugs and takes a sip from her liquor flask.

Brittany holds up both of her hands and gives April a look. "W-Wait. I don't understand the situation. You've got to give us something more here."

"Okay. Here's the stitch, darlings." The psychic pauses for dramatic effect. "Are you absolutely sure that Selma Hayek drank everything from the cup?"

"W-Well, we're not entirely sure." Brittany adds with an unsure tone and turns to Quinn for support.

"Yeah, she kind of started coughing violently and maybe almost died after drinking the cup so we don't know for sure. We ran outside as fast as we could fearing that we killed her."

"Ooh... The great escape! I miss those days when I would shoplift steak in between my legs and cook those suckers to perfection for me and Juan Pablo then make sweet, sweet lov-"

Brittany clears her throat and gets a daydreaming April out of her trance. "I think we're losing the main issue here, April."

"Oh yeah, right. The potion, huh?" April comments and laughs as she takes another gulp of her liquor again before speaking. "We can go both ways with this, you know, like those bisexual peeps out there who seem to have all the fun in the worl-"

"Get to the point!" Both younger blondes exclaims.

"Okay!" April waves her hand in disregard and tries to remember for a second what she was going to say again.

"So, as I said, there are two conclusions we can draw from this and bear with me on this one because this is a whirlwind of shimmy shimmy bang bang." She says and sighs for a second. "Regardless if she drank the whole thing or not, let's just say you're good as fucked. I say 'good' because that's what you'll be getting for the next few decades, if you know what I mean, dear." The psychic adds with a wink while Brittany just gasps with eyes wide open.

"W-What? So, her false attraction to me will last forever? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I wouldn't say forever. That's just a bedtime story stinking, old people made up. But, yeah! Isn't that the most wonderful thing?"

"N-No!" Brittany shouts and takes both blondes aback. "That's not in any way 'good', okay? I mean, she's beautiful, smart, wonderful, and just the most amazing person there is and if she'll be stuck with me without genuinely wanting to then that would be unfair!"

April stares at her for a good second before shrugging. "Well, if we get her to drink the antidote within thirty days then she'll forget the whole thing like it didn't happen. And there's more!"

"Antidote? Thirty days? More?" Brittany and Quinn exclaim in unison.

"Oh my god. This is giving me a headache!" Brittany follows up and massages the right side of her temple.

"I feel like Mary Poppins inside Doctor Who's world taking a spoonful of crack. Do you have some extra drink there I could have, April?" Quinn comments.

"My type of girl! Pick your poison, best friend! I got everything and anything you want!" April replies and Quinn nods as she disappears to get her own drink by the corner, leaving Brittany to face the psychic alone.

"April, you've got to fill in the blanks here. What do you mean by that thirty days thing?"

"Honey, after thirty days and there's still no antidote given to her then it's going to become permanent. But," April pauses to take a breath. "If there's an antidote given before the thirty days end, then the potion's effects will fade and she'll forget everything that happened. But mind you, with that quantity of potion she drank, home girl will be relentless in pursuing you. Not the serial killer type but just plain head over heels, vagina pleasing persuasion over you."

Brittany thinks about it for a moment. She's not entirely sure how to go about this. She doesn't even have a single fucking idea what's happening right now. But the fact that there's this thirty days thing to fix this mess gives her hope for everything to go back to the way they were. In a way.

"Can you make an antidote?" Brittany utters with a serious tone.

April thinks about it for a moment then flashes Brittany a grin. "Of course! It came from me, right? If Mama can make it, Mama can fix it!"

Brittany sighs, a bit relieved. Yeah, the thought of being invisible once again in Santana's eyes would definitely suck a little. But come on, this is the right thing to do. Right? But then again maybe she should take advantage of the situation? Wait. No. She can't do that. She's not like that. She prides in herself for always doing the right thing even if her happiness is the one always on the line.

"Good. When can I have it?"

April's smile instantly falters then slowly transitions into a forced, fake grin. "That, I don't know."

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"The thing is, since you took up all the potion, I'm gonna have to start making that antidote from scratch. And that will take a while since those ingredients don't come in cheap nor something you can get just anywhere."

"So, how will you make it? Can you finish a sample before those thirty days lapses completely? Will you be able to do it?"

"I'm confused, will it become permanent on the 30th day or the 31st day?" Quinn chimes in as she settles on her seat once again beside Brittany while clutching a glass of whiskey in hand.

"I'm April Rhodes, bitches! I can make that sumbitch in a jiffy! Don't even worry about it anymore. I'll get right on it after my vacation from Hawaii." The psychic exclaims and motions for a cheers with Quinn who reluctantly obliges.

Brittany's face immediately contorts to that of horror, fixing her glasses in the process. "You're going to Hawaii with all this mess going on right now?"

"Why not?" April shrugs. "It's actually timely since all the stress is taking its toll on my beauty and I haven't seen my sugar daddy in a while. Gotta get pampered like hell, yow!"

"But the antido-"

"Will be given to you as soon as I finish it, honey." April utters, drunkenly giving Brittany a thumbs up. "I can get all the ingredients in Hawaii within those bushy parts and probably make it within a day. Speaking of bushy parts, that reminds me about getting a bikini wax, thanks!"

"Damn. I think I'm gonna miss you even if I just met you today, April." Quinn voices out with a slight chuckle.

"Aww… That's sweet, Quinny. I'll only be gone for a week or two though, doncha worry!"

Brittany shakes her head as she tries to get her head around everything. "Fine. But is there any way to contact you within those two weeks?"

"How cute of you to miss me too!" April smiles but receives a look of indifference from Brittany. "There's Skype and FaceTime. It's on the card that I gave you, dear."

"Wait. You didn't answer earlier. Will the last day be on the 30th day or after it?" Quinn quips once again with eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

April thinks about it for a second then motions to get a champagne bottle from under the coffee table, much to the surprise of the girls in front of her. "It's like some Cinderella voodoo shit, if I'm not mistaken. It will become permanent on the 31st day when the clock strikes 12 midnight."

"Hoho! That's some magical shit right there!" Quinn replies as she downs the drink in her hand trying to get her head around all this shit.

Brittany bites her lip as she questions herself the reasons of how she ended up in this situation. It may be hard to believe but with the circumstances in front of her, it's kind of hard not to do so.

"But what do I do with Santana while you're gone?"

April laughs at the statement while trying to open the bottle. "I don't know about you, Swiftie. But if I were gay and you, I'd fuck the fuck out of that chica! She's a hottie!"

Brittany instantly turns red and like reflex when it comes to uncomfortable situations, fixes her glasses with both hands. "I-I can't do that! That would be taking advantage of her and the situation."

"What d'you think?" April counters with a look. "That's literally what you would do. Besides, she'd be pursuing you relentlessly. So, it's not like it's going to be any different."

"It's not right, April. It's even probably against the law or something."

"Yeah. But nobody has to know, right?" The psychic replies with a big grin and wink.

Brittany shakes her head in disbelief and sighs. "I won't do that, okay? It's not right."

April chuckles and holds both hands up in defense. "Whatever suits you, lesbian sister! But like I told you, she's gonna come for you, no pun intended," The psychic pauses with another wink. "With all she has got. Seriously. Head over heels, vagina sweeping off your feet, truly, madly, deeply in love with your blonde ass! So, for the meantime, I suggest you keep an eye on her while I go make the antidote since she might do something stupid. Maybe get yourselves acquainted while you're at it?" She adds, unsure on how to convince the girl.

"I don't know…" Brittany trails off. She knows deep in her heart that she can't take advantage of Santana like that. She can't even bring herself to do just that. She's freaking in love with the girl and you don't do that to the people you care about even if in they're in some kind of mumbo jumbo trance. It's too much. Though the part about keeping an eye on Santana ain't such a bad deal and to be honest, it would be kind of nice to see Santana on a regular basis.

What scares her the most though is the part about being pursued non-stop. Being chased by Santana. More of the bit about being subjected to it and maybe unintentionally forgetting that it's just a phase and nothing's true about it. She's scared that if she gets into it too much, she would forget her goal to fix the mess she got herself into just because she's in love with Santana and the feeling of being chased by someone you have feelings for.

"I don't think there's any harm on going along with it, Britt. She'll forget everything when the antidote will be given to her any way."

"I know, right?" April replies and gestures at the champagne for Quinn to taste.

"No, that's enough for her. She has class later." Brittany counters and glances at Quinn who's grinning like a maniac at nothing in particular.

April waves a hand in disregard and asks for Quinn to hand over the glass which she does so happily. "Don't worry, this Spumante is virgin, probably like you will be for a long time."

Argh.

Brittany rolls her eyes and glances at her watch to see that they've spent too much time in here already. "Well, before we go in a few minutes, any other stuff we should keep in mind?"

April looks up as she thinks about something to remind them of. "Hmm… Well, you can reach me anytime with the number I gave you. Don't hesitate, honey. And like I said, keep an eye on La Hottie because only Baby Jesus knows what she would do to get your attention and lady-loving affection. Stick to her like how Jello Pudding sticks to the roof of your mouth." She pauses and glances at Brittany for a second then shrugs as she pours a hefty serving of champagne in her glass then drinking the whole thing in almost two gulps.

"That's it?" Brittany gives her a look of disbelief through her glasses.

"Yeah. That's about everything you need to know." April says with a chirpy tone, asking Quinn once again if she would want a refill.

Brittany sighs deeply. This won't be easy at all. In any fucking way. First, she has to go along with this shit. Second, the part about being around Santana in those 30 days would kind of ruin her long standing routine that she'd been fixated on for the past couple of years. Add the fact that she hadn't really been in a relationship before, generally pursued by someone, and well, she's never had sex. But the last part doesn't really apply. Oh yeah.

She's most worried about the third one, being an introvert and mostly being invisible and all. Coping with the spotlight that's sure to be lit on her when they see her hanging around with someone as famous as Santana in campus would put her on a loop. She wouldn't say that it's a bad thing. It's more of a fear that the only thing everyone will know about her is that she's Santana's girl rather than how amazing she is on her own. That would suck for someone who'd been striving to matter all her life.

Going with the flow won't be that easy on this one. Not at all.

* * *

They left the tent a little after April and Quinn were done drinking their virgin champagne and acting like they've been buddies for years with how well they got along. But then again, maybe that's just how someone as introverted as Brittany would see it. For the entire day, she was on the lookout for Santana. She was actually expecting for the girl to pop out from nowhere but to no avail. It was a fairly peaceful day, much to her surprise.

After attending all her classes for the day and spending a good deal of time at the library to study for a few exams, she goes back to her dorm room to see Quinn studying on the latter's study table.

"Hey, Q." Brittany greets nonchalantly as she settles herself on her bed.

"Hey, Britt. What's up?"

"Nothing new, as usual. And if you're going to ask, which I know you will, I haven't seen Santana around."

Quinn sticks out her bottom lip and turns her chair to face Brittany. "Hmm… Isn't that kind of unusual?"

Brittany gives her a curious look in return. "How come?"

"Well, if April's words were anything to go by, shouldn't she be following you around now like a puppy?" Quinn suggests with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think that the black magic stuff is all bullshit made by a drunk, so-called psychic just to mess with you?"

Brittany chuckles at that and sits upright. "Don't you think you're being harsh with your new best friend, Q?"

"I'm just saying, okay? I'm still not entirely convinced with this even if she's like the coolest Aunt I've never had. I'm only trying to protect you from getting hurt, B."

"I know. I feel the same way but then again how do you explain all the sudden, unusual stuff that's been happening around with Santana lately?"

"That's a good point." Quinn utters then sighs deeply. "I just want you to know that for whatever it's worth, I support what's going on but only with the belief that all this semi-supernatural shit isn't true and that no matter how much effort and chasing Santana would supposedly do for you, this is all her doing. In her own will and nothing else."

Brittany repeats Quinn's words in her head for a minute. It's a good counter argument to hers, actually. She, in herself, doesn't believe in magical stuff but upon being subjected to a miraculous event such as her crush asking her out not only once, but freaking twice at that, then maybe a tiny, teeny bit of her believes in it now. Hell, your crush crushing back on you is the stuff of imagination, let alone asking you out. It's literally a dream come true.

"I get where you're coming from." Brittany voices out and Quinn only nods in response then goes back to studying once again.

As they proceed to mind their own business for a while, the sound of repeated shuffling and a shadow that's seemingly walking back and forth from the other side of the door catches their attention.

"What is that?" Quinn whispers, motioning to the figure.

"Are we… being haunted?" Brittany replies with an unsure tone.

"Haunted?"

"Well, there's this urban legend about a lady ghost rounding down the halls at night and takes students' souls for food."

"Please. The only scary thing about this place is the amount of ugly faces you see in a daily basis during the walk of shame hour."

"I believe that you've been one of those people once or twice before."

"This place is not haunted, Britt. Bottomline." Quinn snaps back and gives a chuckling Brittany a look.

"But maybe it is and she's out to get our soul! The shadow's kinda been there for a while now."

"I highly doubt that. She would've phased through the door by now and said what's up."

Suddenly, the shuffling stops and the figure approaches the door slowly, almost inch by inch.

 **Knock, knock.**

"See? Ghosts don't knock, Britt." Quinn comments smugly then looks back at the door once again. "Who is it?"

No answer.

"I asked, who's that behind the door?" She asks, this time with a commanding tone.

Still no answer. This time though, the shadow moves away a little.

The two blondes share a puzzling look and Brittany's about to stand up and find out who's behind it when Quinn stops her with a worried expression.

"Wait. Maybe it's one of those campus serial killers who's out to get us." Quinn whispers worriedly.

Brittany gives her a bored look. "Come on, Q. We're safe and sound here. Maybe it's someone who got the wrong door or something."

"We can't be too confident about this. We might get killed or abducted!"

"Quinn, calm the fuck down, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen."

"No! I have a bad feeling about this. I've read about it in books! They keep you in the bottom of the well and give you lotion so they can skin you and turn it into a dress!"

"Isn't that from Silence of the Lambs?"

"But it's kind of like, based loosely on a true story which was adapted loosely by the movie from the loosely adapted true story."

Brittany looks back at Quinn like she's speaking a foreign language. "What the fuck are you-"

 **Knock, knock.**

This time, the knock is stronger and louder, making the two girls jump in surprise. Like reflex for anyone who's scared, Quinn and Brittany silently run towards the other side of the room, away from the front door.

"I thought you weren't scared?" Quinn quips, trying to stifle her laughter.

"The hell you talking about? I never said something about not being scared!" Brittany counters, gesturing for them to keep quiet.

 **Knock, knock.**

They instantly freeze and stumble on their footing, trying to push the other away from a little, not-so-good hiding place behind the closet.

"Bitch, what do we do? Get out on the field and answer the damn door!" Quinn mumbles with a stern voice.

"This is my hiding place! You answer the door!"

"And then what? 'It rubs the lotion on its skin'? Hell no!"

"Quinn, I love you but I'm a virgin and if the rules of surviving a horror movie are anything to go by, then I'm the protagonist and I will be the only one who will fucking survive this. Sacrifice for us since you'll die anyway."

"Honey, I love you back but you're older than me by a month and I'm guessing you've lived your life already. Now go and call for help!"

 _"Brittany? Quinn? It's Santana."_ The voice mumbles from the other side, barely audible.

Brittany and Quinn instantly share a look as they try to calm down. It didn't last for more than two seconds though because the worry and panic a while ago fades with a snap and once again, they find themselves holding back the other, trying to get to the door first.

"Oh, come on! This is ridiculous! You won last time, let me mind my own business, Lucy!" Brittany shouts as she holds back Quinn by her shirt that rips a little.

"You fucking shit! I love this shirt! Get away from me and let me answer the door!" Quinn screams back and tries to remove Brittany's death grip away from her arms. "Just a minute, Santana!" She adds trying to sound all chirpy for a second there.

 _"Okay. I'll wait right here."_ Santana mutters from the other side.

"Q, I will seriously rip all your other shirts and leave you wearing your undies all day if you answer that door!"

"Do whatever you want! This is university, no one would mind seeing that!" Quinn snaps as she tackles Brittany on the ground.

"'It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again'!" Brittany quotes the Silence of the Lambs while reversing Quinn's hold on her and pulling her hair.

"Argh! I hate you! I fucking hate you, Britt!"

 _"Uhmm.. Is everything okay in there?"_ Santana utters from the other side with a confused tone.

"Everything's okay! Just a second, San!" Brittany echoes back and lifts Quinn up from the floor.

"Nothing is alright at all, goddamn it! I will freaking haunt you when I die!" Quinn scoffs and is about to pull Brittany but the latter counters by pushing her away and effectively making her tumble towards her own bed.

Brittany, finally seeing the chance, rushes to open the door to unveil a surprised look on Santana's face, at the same time trying to catch her breath from all the commotion that just happened a few minutes ago.

"Uh… Are you alright?" Santana says with a cute but puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, I-I'm good." Brittany says while still trying to catch her breath, taking this time to get a good look on Santana to see that she's holding what must be half a dozen roses with one hand and a box of chocolates on the other.

Aww… Flowers and chocolate. Who wouldn't love that?

Santana must have noticed where Brittany's looking, so before the blonde could speak or do anything else, she immediately hands it over and takes the girl aback by the suddenness of her actions.

"I-I.. U-Uh.. B-Brought you these…" Santana nervously trails off and motions to the flowers and chocolates in front of her.

Brittany, not knowing how to react with such a surprise, awkwardly grins and takes them into her arms while subtly fixing her glasses. "O-Oh wow. Y-You didn't have to. Thank you, Santana."

"N-Nah. I-I wanted to." Santana, in the cutest and most awkward way possible, says with a chuckle.

Brittany can't help but grin at the cute gesture though as she pushes her glasses up, clearing her throat in the process. "So, what were you doing so long behind the door?"

"W-Well, I was trying to muster some courage to talk to you again. I didn't have a plan coming here and certainly didn't know what to do so I was going over a few scenarios and kind of practicing what to say then decided in the end to just fuck it. Sorry if it came off as creepy." The brunette rambles on shyly.

"It's totally okay, Santana. But thank you for asking if I'm still alive, B." Quinn's sarcastic tone echoes behind Brittany which captures their attention. They turn to see the girl looking like she just went through a fucking pay-per-view in Wrestlemania with her disheveled hair, torn shirt, and a few red marks on certain parts of her body courtesy of Brittany.

"Quinn, what the fu-" Santana says but cuts herself off by clearing her throat. "Everything good?" She adds instead.

"Yeah." Quinn replies in a cool manner and walks towards them, grabbing her jacket on the way. "Just training for the wrestling varsity, you know."

Santana hesitantly nods since she really doesn't know what the hell happened back there and so decides to just go along with everything. "Uh… Cool."

Quinn flashes a beautiful smile. Before leaving the room completely, she gives Brittany a death glare and subtly gestures towards the box of chocolates in her friend's hand then mouthing a barely audible "Dibs, bitch." which Brittany just nods at.

"Hey, B!" Quinn calls out one last time and Brittany glances just in time to see something thrown her way. "It puts the lotion in the basket!" She adds before exiting the apartment while holding up two peace signs with her back towards them.

Bitch.

When Quinn has finally gone and any form of awkwardness she brought upon the conversation left with her. Santana and Brittany are once again left to pick up the pieces for themselves.

"Oh gosh, how rude of me, please come in and have a seat!" Brittany exclaims and thanks the heavens that Quinn isn't here anymore for that staple innuendo she always does.

When Brittany shuts the door behind her and settles everything on her own table, she takes a seat across from Santana and once again finds herself in familiar territory. This time though, she's more informed about the situation and well, has an idea what's going to happen once again.

Déjà fucking vu. That is what's been happening all night.

"So, what are those flowers and cho-" Brittany slowly utters but gets cut off by a nervous Santana.

"Go out with me!" Santana exclaims in a haste, surprising Brittany with her tone and sudden confidence.

"Just please go out with me. Just one date. Brittany, I can't get you out of my head. I've been thinking about you constantly and I just want you to know that I won't give up until you go out with me. I don't care if I go here every night to give you flowers and chocolates as long as everyday would mean that I'll be closer to the chance of you finally agreeing on that date. I just need one chance to prove myself to you, okay? Just give me one chance and I promise I'll prove every negative thought anyone has ever said about me wrong." Santana rambles on without even stopping for a breath.

Woah. Okay.

Brittany only looks on, not entirely catching every single word Santana said but certainly getting the message she was conveying. And what a message it was.

Now go ahead and tell her that black magic isn't true.

This shit doesn't happen in real life. Fuck that. This never even happened in her dreams nor had she imagine for this to happen. Ever. She thoroughly believes that right now, right this moment, would be the one that truly seals her faith that everything that's happened so far is true as fuck.

"Brittany?" Santana's raspy voice gets her out of her trance.

"H-Huh?"

"What do you think?" Santana utters innocently, the hope in her face clearly shining through.

Brittany knows the answer to this. She could even say it right now out loud but in true fashion, she tries to think about it first. She fixes her glasses once more and looks down for a second to contemplate things. The blonde repeats April's words in her head about going along for the ride and keeping tabs on Santana within those 30 days until they fix everything. That would be the reason, if she's trying to convince herself. But in all honesty, she knows that a part of her wants this too. To be closer to Santana in a way even if it means that she'll get hurt in the end.

The things we do for love, huh?

"Okay." Brittany mutters under her breath.

Santana's ear perk up at the words she just heard. "W-What was that?"

"I said, okay."

"Y-You'll go o-out with me?"

"Yeah." Brittany says softly with a small smile to go along with it.

Santana breaks out into the widest grin possible for a human being and takes a second to recover from the overwhelming feeling of happiness

"G-Great!"

"Cool." Brittany replies back, somehow being infected by the girl's tone.

"Awesome!" Santana almost shouts with excitement and tries to get a hold of herself as she suddenly stands up and motions to leave before she can embarrass herself further. "S-So, uh… I-I'll call you and uhmm… maybe this Friday perhaps?"

"Friday it is, San." The blonde utters with a big grin and nods as she follows Santana to the door.

Santana opens her mouth to say something else but stops herself at the last second, breaking out into a tight-lipped smile instead. "Goodnight, Brittany."

Brittany returns the smile. "Goodnight, Santana."

The brunette nods and turns around as she starts to walk away from Brittany when she hears something and stops in her tracks.

"Santana!" The familiar voice calls out as she turns once again and sees Brittany looking back at her. "No more flowers and chocolates, okay?"

Santana chuckles and hesitantly nods, anything to make the girl happy. "On one condition." Brittany gives her a questioning look but nonetheless waits for the follow up. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Brittany chuckles and tries to rein in the butterflies in her stomach that this simple conversation is producing. "I'd love that."

To be honest, she really does. Maybe third time's the charm after all.

* * *

 ***Will now be updating this story regularly every other Tuesday from now on! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the support on this fic! Motivates me a whole lot :)**

 **It's lengthy, I know. This is me trying to make up for everyone who's heartbroken with that 'maybe' in RS ;)**

* * *

The next few days have been relatively normal.

Pfft. Who's Brittany kidding?

It's been pretty fucking fantastic and as much as she'd like to deny it, it's all because of Santana. Stating that the brunette had been relentless and consistent would be the understatement of the year. Yeah, there's that spell and potion aspect of the whole thing but like April said, Brittany should enjoy it while it lasts. And so she shall, albeit a little hesitant. Or not so much.

The day after Santana asked her out, the blonde kept her promise about seeing Santana the following day. They didn't go out for coffee, drinks, or anything else. They just talked for a little while the brunette walked her home. They could have gone for something else but like Santana said, she didn't want to spoil their first date. She just wanted to see Brittany.

The next two days were followed by the same thing and routine. After her class, she'd see Santana and the latter would walk her back to her dorm room before going home as well. That's about it. Santana's pretty relentless on pursuing her, she'll have to give the girl that. And to be honest, it feels damn good. Maybe because it's the first time someone really noticed her, romantically speaking. Or just the fact that someone actually noticed her at all. Whatever it is, it feels good to be the subject of someone's affection. Moreover, the subject of someone's affection with whom you have feelings for as well. Even if all this wouldn't have been possible without April's seemingly black magic, she's starting to believe the fact that there's nothing wrong about looking at it the way Quinn sees it.

Amidst all that's been going on, Quinn has been nothing but supportive of the whole thing. With of course, the assumption that everything is real and Santana isn't under any spell and potion. She and Brittany can't be any more different with their view of all that's going on. Maybe it's the fact that Quinn always goes for the logical and practical way with regard to everything while Brittany's more of a skeptical about mattes. You see, upon being subjected to that god-sent miracle of Santana suddenly noticing her, it all kinda makes it hard for not to believe in magic.

Right now, she's still at odds on how to go about on entertaining and welcoming the attention from Santana before their first date later.

"How about this one, Britt?" Quinn utters as she raises a short red dress in front for her friend to see. Since Brittany doesn't have many "date" clothes or any at all, Quinn decided to take her out for some "emergency shopping" so she'll have something to wear on her date with Santana in a few hours instead of her usual hoodie and pants.

Brittany glances at it for a moment but shakes her head and continues to absentmindedly look for clothes to try on.

Quinn sighs and notices how Brittany's been out of it for the past hour that they've been out. Instead of going on with a speech, she approaches her friend and drags her out of the boutique as they stroll along the sidewalk, anchoring her arms with the girl. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Brittany looks at her with questioning eyes. "W-What?"

"You've been absent-minded like that for a while now. Come on, tell me what's going on with you?"

"There's nothing going on with me." Brittany shrugs and brushes it off as they enter another shop.

"Honey, I've known you for a few years now and I literally see you almost every waking moment with a few drools every now and then. I think I know when something's bothering you." Quinn says nonchalantly while holding up a few clothes that are denied by Brittany.

"Fine." Brittany replies as she fixes her ponytail a bit. "It's Santana." She adds then pushes her glasses up to her nose.

"Shocking." Quinn sarcastically chuckles but receives an eye roll from her friend instead. "Sorry. Go on."

Brittany sighs and holds up a light pink dress that Quinn shakes her head on. "I just don't know what to do right now, you know. Santana's been nothing but a sweetheart. She calls me every night before I sleep just to ask how my day was, she sends me sweet messages at random times of the day just to make me smile or remind me that she thinks of me. I mean, it's probably borderline creepy if she weren't so stunning and hot and sexy and-"

"I think we're drifting away from the real topic, B." Quinn remarks with a smirk.

Brittany takes a deep breath and motions to a light floral dress that Quinn takes a second to check out then ultimately nods at. "I think you know where I'm getting at."

"I may have an idea." Quinn voices out. "But for the record, I think it's really sweet. Not creepy at all. But yeah, what is up with that?"

"What is up with what?" Brittany replies as she follows Quinn to the dressing area and is forced to enter a cubicle to try on the dress.

"Like when someone's ugly and they do all that stuff, they're creepy and branded as stalkers but when it's someone or anybody else as good-looking as Santana, they're called admirers. I mean, that's fucked up, dude."

Brittany chuckles at the remark as she undresses herself. "I don't know what to say to such an enlightenment from you, Buddha."

"Whatever, B. Just continue."

"That's about it, Q. All I'm saying is that it's driving me crazy in the best possible way. Just the thought of going out with Santana later. On a date. It's freaking surreal! I mean, it feels good but I'm so nervous to see how this pans out. I still have 26 more days to spend with her like this and 4 days into it, I don't think my vagina can still handle it. Seriously, Quinn. Everytime I see her she looks fucking immaculate. All the time. One could only wonder what she'll look like on our date." Brittany rambles on as she proceeds to try on the clothing.

"I'm assuming she's breathtaking and your panties would drop like hot potato when you see her. Actually, that's exactly what would happen." Quinn utters and turns to see Brittany coming out of the dressing room, nodding profusely upon seeing how good her friend looks in it.

"Good?" Brittany asks, walking towards the mirror and checking herself out as she pushes her glasses up again.

"'Good'?' Quinn snorts. "Honey, if Santana's ovaries don't explode then that freaking potion and spell numbed her tities out!"

Brittany chuckles at the statement. "A bit exaggerated but I'll take it." She grins and looks over her shoulder. "Alright, how does one flirt?"

Quinn's smile falters and gives her friend a deadpan look. "Tell me you're kidding, B."

"It's my first ever date in my entire life, Q. What do you expect?"

Quinn takes a deep breath and slaps a hand to her forehead while shaking her head. "It's okay. We're not fucked, yet." She mumbles to herself and looks up to see Brittany twirling and checking herself out in the mirror again. "Rule number one, never ever make those horrible puns that you do. Specifically, the chemistry ones."

Brittany pouts and looks at Quinn's reflection in the mirror. "What? Why not?"

"Because they're lame and groan-inducing, that's why!"

"They're fucking awesome, Lucy. You're just the lame one."

"Stop with the lame jokes and puns and maybe you'll get laid, Virgin Mary."

Brittany chuckles then smirks. "Fine. No more chemistry puns. But not right now while I'm still in my element."

Quinn rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Argh. Stop it."

"Want to hear more chemistry puns, Q? Don't worry, I'll be telling them periodically."

"Britt, will you stop it? Seriously."

"Okay, I'll stop now. But do you remember the girl in Psych 101 that you said was a 10 but in reality wasn't?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow and gives Brittany a bored look. "Which one-"The moment she sees Brittany's face, she instantly regrets recognizing that last statement. "Don't do it. Please, Britt."

"Must be on the PH scale 'cause she's a basic hoe!" Brittany remarks, excited and amused at her own joke while Quinn just groans and shakes her head profusely.

"I hate you, B."

"I love you too, Q."

* * *

"Britt, you gotta stop pacing back and forth like that! It's making me dizzy!" Quinn scoffs from her seat by the study table as she applies her own make up.

Brittany sighs. After fidgeting and pacing for what must have been a good few seconds more, she finally sits down on her bed. "I know, I'm sorry. I-It's just- I'm really nervous. Santana won't tell me where we're going and well, it's my first date ever."

"Britt, just calm down, okay? Santana's going to take care of you." Quinn replies while gently applying her eyebrows. "Just know that I'm on your speed dial if ever shit comes up and for whatever reason, I'll just be at that beach party later if you need me to pick you up or something. Don't get kidnapped by her or whatever."

"I think being kidnapped is not of high importance. You've given me a few rules to go by and what to do on a date but I'm not exactly sure how to react when she flirts with me later. The way she looks at me already sends my body into overdrive! O-or- or what if she grabs my hand or gosh, what if she kisses me?!" Brittany utters with shock and stands up to pace back and forth once again.

"Darling, I think kissing her should be the least of your worries. Maybe you should think about what would happen when this supposed relationship of yours with her goes to a more intimate level..." She trails off and wiggles both eyebrows mischievously at Brittany.

"Quinn!" The other blonde huffs, turning red in the process. She really couldn't think about it like that, right? At least not yet.

"What? It will happen, you know? Not because of whatever spell and potion that I still believe ain't true, but because that's just how things progress in a relationship. The more you get to know each other, the more you get attached and have feelings for them. Eventually, intimacy will come into the mix and it's just inevitable since you want to express how you feel for them." Quinn utters while applying the finishing touches on her make-up.

Brittany repeats her friend's words in her mind. A bit dramatic and gibberish for her liking but in the end, it does make sense. And however way she looks at it, she's fucked. No matter which way you interpret that.

"What do I do then, Q?"

"Oh, I don't know. Open your legs wider and welcome the extreme pleasure that you will be subjected to?" Quinn teases as she faces a groaning Brittany. "Look, Britt," She sighs and walks over to sit beside her best friend on the latter's bed. "Are you still worried about the black magic crap or is this one of those discovery channel moments of enlightenment that you're about to embark on a happy and unexpected journey?"

"A little bit of both." Brittany mumbles and rests her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I see. Will you do me a favor then?"

"No, not a chance. Last time I did a favor for you, I almost died from too much guilt by breaking what's-his-face's heart a few months ago." Brittany remarks but only receives a single eyebrow raise from Quinn.

"Oh, darn, I wanted to use that again soon on future suitors."

"Hell no! But assuming I'll listen, what is this favor?" Brittany gives Quinn a look.

"Fine. But look, I just want you to enjoy tonight, okay? It's your first date with the girl of your dreams, no less. So, for the love of God, I want you to disregard everything you know about that darn black magic for a good hour and embed in your mind that Santana really likes you with or without any potion and spell. Just have the confidence about this, okay? She noticed you before all this, as much as you deny that she didn't."

"B-But we don't fit together. Have you seen her? A-And I don't want to be in the spotlight. Look at me, Q. I'm your average nerd from high school who remained the same in college. The popular girl going for the nerd only happens in young adult novels. I-I'm pathetic. Just pathetic." Brittany utters with a pout.

Quinn sighs and gives her friend a sympathetic smile and nudge. "Honey, you look freaking stunning! Seriously, no bias. You just don't notice the looks people give you when you're not looking sometimes. You're a gem, Britt. Just be yourself because you're already awesome as it is." She adds with a tight hug.

Brittany smiles at her friend's words. Even though they are best friends and that statement is laden with bias, Quinn speaks the definite truth. Maybe she should believe in herself a little bit more. Maybe she should open up herself to the idea that Santana really likes her for who she is without any black magic involved. Maybe it's just her mind's way of coping with too much stimuli caused by Santana. Or maybe she's using April's black magic as an excuse to make up for the fact that somebody's attracted to her after being so invisible for so long.

Maybe.

"So, about that other favor about driving away suitors that I'm not-" Quinn trails off with a smirk but is immediately cut off by Brittany.

"For the last time, I will not pretend to be your gay lover again, Q. I have a romantic life now." Brittany replies with a playful eye roll and a nudge to Quinn who grins.

"Atta girl! That's more like it Britt!"

Knock, knock.

Brittany and Quinn look at each other upon hearing the knock, knowing full well who's behind it. Brittany stands up and fixes her dress, as well as her glasses and ponytail then nods at Quinn who smiles encouragingly at her.

"I feel like a mom who's about to give away my only daughter to the suitor who gave away the most money. I could cry, Britt."

"Shut up, Q. Don't wait up on me." Brittany utters while Quinn gasps as she walks toward the door to open it and unveil a grinning but speechless Santana.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Brittany asks curiously, fidgeting a little by the passenger seat in Santana's car.

"It's a surprise." The brunette smirks and does a quick glance at her absolutely stunning date's direction. Brittany doesn't reply though and only gives Santana a look through her glasses with a raised eyebrow. After a few seconds of being subjected with the same look, the brunette relents and shakes her head grinning. "Fine. We're going to the beach."

"Beach?" Brittany utters with a slight confusion. She instantly reflects on her dress and tries to remember if she wore socially acceptable underwear today since she had no idea that they would go swimming or anything involving water. Oh my god, maybe Santana's testing her if this is what she really does look like underneath all that make up? But come on, this is probably the first time since her high school graduation that she wore make up. It's even only minimal!

Santana must have noticed the panic in her eyes but instead of doing anything to comfort her fears or make her think otherwise, the brunette laughs as she turns the wheel to the left. "You look gorgeous, Britt."

The blonde disregards that statement and the slight blush on her face. "A- Are we going swimming?"

"Oh, no, we're not. A-Are you worried about that? I-I mean, do you want to?" Santana asks with eyebrows scrunched up.

"No, I'm just asking. I-I'm not really geared up for a swimming." Brittany shyly mutters as she looks down.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be looking forward to that day I'll see you in a bikini though." Santana teases with a chuckle but almost instantly regrets saying it with the way Brittany's cheeks turn bright red and how perverse that possibly came out. The girl must think she's only after one thing now. Ugh.

Not really the best way to start a date.

Instead of saving herself, she opts not to say anything else and let the silence take over instead. Best not to make it more awkward than it is already. Shortly after, they arrive at their destination. And as Brittany looks at her surroundings, she understands why Santana picked this spot. The sun is starting to set, giving the whole beach a laid back vibe while also perfect for watching the scene unfold before them. It looks quiet since there really aren't much people around and well, the ocean just completes the whole setting.

Just perfect.

Like the gentlewoman that Santana is, the latter hastily goes to the passenger's side and opens the door for Brittany who thanks her and flashes a smile that almost makes her knees surrender.

"I-I... U-Uh.. B-Basket." Santana stutters with her stare still trained on a confused Brittany.

"Basket?"

"U-Uh.. B-Basket. B-Backseat." Santana trails off looking like a complete idiot while pointing to the back of her pickup.

"What basket?" Brittany panics a little bit. "Like, 'it puts the lotion in the basket?'" She adds with a gasp.

Santana snaps out of it and looks back at Brittany with utmost confusion. "What lotion?"

"Oh my god! Am I going to be kept under a well? Am I going to be hosed down? Will I die? Fuck! That potion must have fucked up your brain and now you want to kill me! Oh my god!" Brittany rambles as she turns around and takes a step back. When she looks back after a second, Santana is nowhere to be found. She only truly panics just then if it weren't for the soft laughing that she hears a few feet away.

"Brittany, what are you doing there?" Santana teases and Brittany finally looks up to see the brunette holding up a basket full of goodies with one hand and a blanket and a huge umbrella with the other.

Brittany could only melt. Either from embarrassment or the overwhelming feeling of the butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh." Brittany says dumbfounded after a few seconds.

"Hungry?" Santana utters with a smirk.

"Starving, actually."

"Good." The brunette replies with a soft smile and approaches a still frozen Brittany, grabbing the girl's hand and in the process does a quick wink that sends shivers down the blonde's body. "Just calm down, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

"O-Okay." Brittany stutters as she try to get a hold of herself and the intense blushing on her cheeks.

Santana leads them to a certain spot and without saying anything or letting Brittany do something, she sets up the blanket, umbrella, and a few more others. After a moment of making sure everything's where they should be, she finally motions for the blonde to take a seat much to the latter's amusement, shock, and anything in between.

"So, I didn't exactly know what to bring and what food you wanted. I could have asked Quinn but I was stupid not to." Santana chuckles nervously as she takes out the food in the picnic basket, one by one. "So, here I got a turkey sandwich, fruits, cookies, u-uh... and..."

Brittany smiles to herself at how cute Santana is right now. She never would have thought that someone as put together as the brunette usually is would actually be like this when it comes to dates. Or maybe when it only comes to her? Well, that's wishful thinking but then again, nothing's impossible anymore. A girl could hope, right?

"You're cute." Brittany lets it slip, regretting it almost instantly when Santana looks up at her and gives her a curious but amused look. She didn't know Hispanic people could blush until today. "U-Uh.. I-I mean, y-you're... u-uh.." She stammers and in trying to save herself, picks up one of the sandwiches Santana laid out in front of them and shoves it right in her mouth.

"Eef gud!" Brittany exclaims while her mouth full, still avoiding Santana's gaze directed at her.

"What?" Santana asks while chuckling.

Brittany, in all her blushing glory, swallows the lump in her throat and just gestures a thumbs up as she tries to hide her face much to the brunette's amusement.

"I think you're the cute one, Britt."

 _Oh, stahp it!_ , Brittany thinks to herself. If she wasn't blushing awhile ago, she totally is now. More so. She lets it pass though and just immerses herself with the sandwich as if it's the most interesting thing on Earth.

"So..." Santana trails off with a smile while staring at Brittany who slowly looks up at her. "How do I get to know you better?"

"W-Well, you can start by asking questions and I could do the same." Brittany quips back. She remembers what Quinn said about flirting and tries to stick it in her mind by keeping everything simple and well, flirty. But you know, to a minimum.

Santana grins and leans back with her hands supporting her weight from behind her, seemingly thinking about a hundred different things. "Hmm.. I've always wondered how we ended up in the same college. I heard back then that you were applying for NYU?"

Brittany gives Santana a questioning look. "How did you know about NYU?"

"Our school wasn't exactly that big, you know. Besides, you were in the running for that scholarship with one of my friends back then."

Brittany nods at those words. It does make sense. Maybe Santana knew her a a tiny, teeny bit, after all. "Oh, I see. Well, Stanford gave me early acceptance and a full ride. Besides, I'll probably die in New York without the Californian heat." She adds innocently.

Santana laughs at that in an instant and Brittany had to wonder whether she said something funny but the brunette only shakes her head in amusement. "How come I've never thought of that before? That's genius."

Brittany smiles back. She never thought talking with Santana would actually be this effortless and easy. "Well, how about you? Brown? Yale?"

"Nah, I've always set my sights on Stanford. Besides my parents would have missed me too much if I went somewhere far away."

"They're still back home, I presume?"

"Nope. They moved to Los Angeles after we graduated in high school. Since I'm an only child, they thought about giving me some space. Plus, it's closer to their work. Movies and stuff."

"Oh. They're actors?" Brittany utters excitedly.

"I wish." Santana replies chuckling. "They're producers. Though having parents as famous as Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie would have been cool."

"I definitely agree with you on that. I'll go fix my adoption papers later."

Santana laughs at the statement. Who knew that shy Brittany would be witty and funny like this? "How about you? Are your parents still in Santa Barbara? Am I right that you have a sister too?"

 _This girl knows a few things about me. Weird._ , Brittany thinks to herself. "Yeah. She's a sophomore in high school now and they still live in the same house with the picket fence."

"Oh yeah, I remember that house. I always pass by that on my way to school and back home. I've always admired that house."

"Really? Why? I mean, it's pretty small and simple compared to your house. Yours is the biggest in town."

Santana smiles shyly. "Maybe but your house is perfect for me. And that fat cat. He's notorious in the neighborhood, isn't he?"

Brittany pouts. "He's not fat, he's just big boned. And he only stole those cigars from the store just one time!"

Santana looks at the girl in confusion but ultimately decides to let it go. "I'm sorry then. For the record, he's quite adorable. Just like you."

"Did you just compare me to my cat, Santana?"

The brunette locks eyes with Brittany for a second and her eyebrows immediately shoot up at the realization. "Oh! N-No! Of course not. I was just saying that I think you're really adorable and cool. Cute." She rambles trying to save herself then looks at anywhere but Brittany.

Brittany laughs internally at the girl's fumble. Oh, Santana. Who knew you could be like this up close and personal? "So, uhmm.. What happened to your friend?" She mentions, trying to change the topic.

"What friend?" Santana looks at her curiously, shoving down an apple slice in her mouth.

"You know, the one who's supposed to go to NYU?"

"Oh, her!" The brunette remarks. "Well, she got pregnant and never really went there anymore because she didn't get a scholarship when NYU gave it to you. She lives in a trailer now with her junkie boyfriend and six children."

Brittany's eyes widen while she tries to swallow the chunk of sandwich in her throat. "Oh gosh. I-I'm so-sor-."

"I'm kidding!" Santana replies laughing and receives a frown from Brittany. "She's fine. We lost contact after she went to NYU. She hated you before, you know."

"M-Me?!" Brittany voices out, a little in shock that someone hates her in high school when she thought that she's invisible as hell back then.

"Yeah, a lot. She always went on about how her ex-boyfriend had the biggest crush on you."

"C-Crush? O-On me?!" Brittany repeats the word in disbelief.

"Yeah. A bunch of people had a crush on you in high school, Britt. Didn't you know?" Santana utters nonchalantly and Brittany only shakes her head slowly, not believing a single word. "Believe me when I say that I knew a lot of people who did."

"But I was invisible. Nobody wanted anything to do with me." She says in a defeated tone, pushing back the memories of high school.

"It's high school, Britt. They're all a bunch of idiots. Besides, it's their loss and it's in the past. What matters is the present, right?"

Brittany looks at Santana for a moment. Who could doubt that beautiful face? You can see right through it the honesty and how genuine she is with her. "You're right, San."

 _Not bad for a first date so far, right?,_ Brittany thinks to herself.

Silence takes over for a few minutes as they watch the sun slowly setting in front of them.

"Do you come here often?" Brittany asks.

"A bit. When I want to be alone, think things over, or just to get away from everything, I go here around this time. It's just so peaceful, you know. So beautiful."

Brittany nods and can't help but appreciate this side of Santana. "Yeah, I've never quite seen the sun like this."

"So fucking beautiful."

"I know." Brittany speaks and nods her head slowly with eyes trained at the view in front of them.

"I was talking about you." Santana utters and Brittany is effectively put out of her trance as she turns to face Santana who's already looking at her with that favorite smile of her. A bit thankful that they're both sat down or else, her knees would have turned to jelly by now.

Those brown eyes that from a second a go were directed with own are now looking down at her lips while she can't help but do the same and hungrily stare at those pouty lips in front of her. Slowly, inch by inch, they lean closer towards each other while the sunset proves a good, natural ambiance for probably the most romantic setting ever.

Brittany's breath hitches while her heart must be doing a hundred fucking beats per minute now with how nervous she is. It is her first kiss, after all. And with the girl she's been pining for the longest time, no less. It must have only been an inch or two more before their lips touch but alas, there always has to be something that would interrupt her moments with the brunette. Always fucking something. Can't they just hold up for a few more seconds until after she gets to kiss Santana?! This time though, they're cut off by the sound of a roaring car.

Not just one. A lot of cars and a bunch of what seems to be a horde of college kids coming towards the beach. To them.

Fuck.

"U-Uh… I-I… U-Uhmm.. Britt, I didn't know that there would be others coming here or something..." Santana trails off with her attention directed behind them after they pull apart from each other's personal space, the horde of people eager to get drunk are now on their feet and running towards their way.

There really isn't any way to put it but Brittany is dead frozen in her place. It's not the fear of people that's getting to her but the fear of socializing with people who barely know her and for sure, with someone as popular as Santana in college, would drop by to greet them while a few others would surely try to get as much as possible for some gossip. And that's the part she's terribly afraid of.

Assholes ruining her perfect date so far and sticking their nose in their business is dreading the fuck out of her.

For a normal person, the incoming horde of college kids looks just that, a normal horde of college kids. But to someone who's not really that much of a social butterfly and more or less, a dedicated introvert, it looks like a fucking horde of zombies from The Walking Dead.

"Brittany, are you okay? You look pale." Santana voices out worriedly, touching her on the arm while she remains unfazed.

"Y-Yeah. Just u-uh-"

"Oh, hey look! It's Santana!" College dude #1 exclaims a few feet away.

"Woah, how about that? And it looks like she's on a date too!" College chick #1 adds and a few of them approach both women as the others set themselves up what looks like a bonfire party with blaring speakers and crates of alcohol while a few go directly to the water to surf.

"Hey there, Santana's date. What's your name?" College dude #2 who looks high as fuck asks her, grabbing food from their picnic basket in the process without asking for permission like two or three people do as well.

Brittany can only stare back. She's on the verge of planning how to plan an escape when she feels Santana squeezing her hand as if to comfort her. When she glances at the girl, Santana gives her a smile for some encouragement.

"U-Uh… Brittany."

"Brittany? How come I've never seen you around campus? Are you new here?" College chick #2 interjects in all her snotty demeanor making Brittany a bit anxious.

Fuck that. They're all making her anxious as hell!

If that's not enough, everyone almost immediately joins in on questioning Brittany all at once. A few of them are acquaintances of Santana's, some are her friends, and well, one or two people are just plain curious to see who's with Miss Popular. And to be honest as hell, it's freaking Brittany out and the stress of everyone clamoring for her attention and incessant questioning are just plain anxiety attack inducing for her. That freakishly loud EDM blaring through the speakers are certainly not helping as well when she thinks she's about to go deaf in a few minutes with all the loudness surrounding her to the point that she almost can't hear herself talking. She feels like she can't breathe with how close they are when they're really a feet away and more on Santana's side. She feels being persecuted because she's not really used to being the center of attention nor being noticed at all other than Quinn and well now, Santana.

Brittany thinks she's friends with her seatmate in Philosophy class but come on, they only ever talk about the weather and that's not really a good sign. Generally, for someone who's an introvert and isn't really used to this kind of socialization, all of this is scaring and stressing the fuck out of her and she needs to get away as fast as she can.

Fuck that potion and spell. Fuck April's directions to keep close to Santana as much as possible. Fuck everything else right now.

"U-Uh… I-I'm so-sorry. E-Excuse me. I need to g-go." Brittany stutters as she slowly stands up, a bit dizzy and desperate for air around her. When she does so, she hastily walks away, disregarding everything.

"W-Wait, Brittany!" Santana calls out after the blonde who's walking away from her while everyone around her puts it upon themselves to dig in on the picnic she prepared for their date, irking her all the more. She's nice but when she's pushed like this, there's always just enough. "Can everyone please just fuck off?!" She shouts angrily and the lot seem to get the message since they're not really used to seeing Santana angry. Either way, Santana couldn't care less about them now and instead of hanging around, she goes after Brittany.

"B-Britt! W-wait! Please, let's talk. We can turn this around!"

Brittany stops in her tracks and faces the brunette in a daze. "L-Look, Santana. You're lovely and all but I don't think this is going to work out. I'm not into all that public thing and you're basically everyone's friend here. I don't think I can handle this. I'm really sorry." She finishes and turns around to walk away again but stops instantly when Santana surprises her by running in front of her and blocking her way.

Santana tries to make sense of all those words. Maybe it's all pretty fast or she just can't believe Brittany, basically the most important person in her life right now, is, for lack of a better word, dumping her.

"N-No! Wait, listen to me. I'm sorry about this, I didn't know that there was going to be a party. I didn't mean to-"

"Santana, you don't have to apologize. Don't apologize, please. You have no fault at all. This is all me, okay? I-I can't deal with all the attention and stuff." She adds in a stressed tone and walks around Santana, leaving the latter gaping and basically pissed with what has happened in what's supposed to be a beautiful day and date.

Santana huffs, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She doesn't even remember when's the last time she was this pissed but lately she's been feeling that all her emotions are freaking heightened for some magical reason. Regardless of that, she still knows what to do in this situation even if it's bathed on awkwardness.

"At least let me drive you back. It's about half an hour drive. I can't and won't let you walk back to campus by yourself!" She shouts amidst the noise a few feet away with Brittany's back towards her. The brunette guesses that it would be one of those things that she'd have to beg for or have Brittany consider it multiple times but much to her surprise, Brittany turns around and just nods in agreement.

Santana looks behind her for a second to see the beach party in full motion. Her picnic date with Brittany awhile ago is now being devoured by the same people who drove Brittany away. Well, she has a part of it since she really didn't do anything to prevent it nor try to remedy the situation even if she noticed how stressed Brittany was with all their annoying asses. She's pissed at herself. She sighs and as much as it hurts her a little bit, she turns her attention back at Brittany whose attention is at anything but hers. Santana takes out the keys to her pick-up and slowly walk towards her car.

Let the awkwardness commence.

* * *

Brittany wasn't able to sleep. Well, almost.

The whole ride back to campus was awkward and silent. She wanted to speak up and say something just to break the tension but Santana doesn't look like she was up for a small talk. She's sure that whatever chance she has with the brunette is now long gone. Santana looked furious that she walked away and she can only have herself to blame. Why does she have to be afraid with all the attention? And fuck, her date is just the stuff of nightmares. It started as awkward then turned awesome then ended horrible.

Just. Argh!

When they arrived back at campus, it was already around dinner time. Like her chance with Santana, things ended at sunset. When they pulled up, Brittany just gave a small smile that was barely returned by the brunette then went on her way back to her dorm room in pure regret over the events that transpired. She didn't even bother with studying or looking at her phone or anything else. She just went for a long, hot shower and put on the most comfortable pajamas she has partnered with her big ass Stanford hoodie.

Before going directly to bed, she went for Quinn's not-so-secret stash of goodies and grabbed herself a bunch of chocolates and candies then buried herself under the covers while doing nothing at all. When Quinn arrived around midnight and upon seeing her pitiful existence, her friend just let her be. She was actually thankful enough that her best friend didn't ask anything more nor fought her over stealing from her stash again. She stayed motionless under the covers for the entire night while nitpicking a few chocolates every now and then until she finally decided to asleep.

Then this.

"Brittany!" A loud voice exclaims above her somewhere. She tries to open her eyes but struggles to do so. Instead, she just groans and turns to her side, avoiding Quinn's early morning rant.

"Fuck off!"

Quinn rolls her eyes and calls out for Brittany to wake up again but this time, the latter turns on her stomach and blocks everything out with a pillow above her face. Quinn sighs and as much as she doesn't want to do this but in all honesty, she's always wanted to, she hastily walks towards her study table and gets her filled to the brim drinking bottle. Like a villain in a superhero movie, she smirks to herself, adding a little evil laugh when she forcefully removes the pillow from Brittany's face and pours half the content into Brittany's face. Instantly, Brittany sits up from the cold sensation and basically from surprise. As if that wasn't enough, the small remains of water from the bottle are thrown into her face again, all the more shocking her and making her cough a little while her body has goosebumps from the dripping water on her face.

"Q-Quinn, what the fuck?!" Brittany angrily shouts as she stands up to get her towel to dry herself, taking a glance at her now drenched body and bed.

"Good, you're awake now." Quinn utters nonchalantly as she goes to Brittany's closet and busy herself there for a moment.

"The hell I'm awake! What the fuck was that?! Can't you wake up someone normally?! Look at my fucking bed!"

"Well, you wouldn't have woken up even if I died and gone to heaven right in this very room. And don't worry about the bed, I'll take care of that while you're gone." Her friend replies and within a few seconds comes back with a fresh set of clothes for her.

"W-What?! Gone where?! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Brittany voices out in confusion while she's being ordered to strip off her wet clothes and wear the ones being handed to her. Seeing that she's wet and fucking freezing, she oddly obliges without much of a fight.

"Just shut up and do as I say." Quinn orders her and sticks a few mint candies in her mouth much to her protest. Within a minute, she finds herself dressed in dry and fresh clothes. "Now, here's your coat, it's getting a bit chilly outside. Wear those cute shoes you have that matches with this top. Comb your hair a little, so you don't look homeless. Thankfully, you don't smell like one. And always, always remember to calm the fuck down, alright?"

Brittany nods in confusion as she absent-mindedly obeys whatever Quinn's telling her to. She doesn't know what the fuck is happening but whatever it is, it must be important as hell because as she looks at the mirror and upon putting her glasses, she doesn't like she was sleeping not more than five minutes ago in her tight black jeans and loose white sweater.

"W-What's happening? Can you just tell me, please?" Brittany utters as she's being pushed towards the door.

"You had a visitor ten minutes ago who's waiting for you at the dorm's rooftop which I have no idea we had. Take the elevator to the highest floor then take the stairs to the top. I don't want to spoil anything, just go up there. And I expect my stash to be replenished later, preferably with more chocolates. You're welcome!" Quinn remarks then shuts the door in her face.

Brittany blinks for a few seconds to try to comprehend all that's happened. She still hasn't had any food in her stomach nor coffee in her system so for all she knows, all this is a fucking dream. Without much to do and seeing that she's locked out, she follows Quinn's directions and heads to the rooftop. Upon opening the steel door and making sure that it won't close on her like in the movies, she notices a little table by the corner.

With her curiosity piqued, she fixes her glasses like reflex and slowly walks toward that corner only to see that said table is filled with what seems to be a bunch of breakfast food and Santana seated in front of it, patiently waiting for something. For her.

Holy smokes.

She probably looks like a little kid on Christmas day from all the shock and magic of it all. She doesn't know what the time is but the way the sun hits the little garden in this rooftop, it's freaking beautiful. After what must be a moment of staring too much, Santana finally looks up and instantly gets up on her feet, fixing her light gray hoodie while she's at it.

"H-Hey, Britt." Santana nervously declares while the other girl is still dumbfounded of the scene in front of her.

"H-Hey, San. Uh… What's all of this? You know that you don't have to do this right? I should be the one apologizing. It was all my fault. I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. I-I just- I don't know, Santana. I'm really sor-" Brittany rambles on but Santana cuts her off immediately.

"I wasn't upset with you, Brittany. I was upset at myself for not realizing that you were in distress the moment those stupid people arrived and I didn't do anything about it. I even tolerated it and I'm sorry." Santana pauses and takes a deep breath. "It may not have been the best first date but I want to make up for yesterday. Do you think we can start over again? I do make mean pancakes and bacon, you know." Santana adds with a hopeful grin.

Brittany can't help but chuckle at that. Oh, Santana. If this is the potion's effects then she'd wish that everyone in the world would be under it because the feeling of being wooed by someone constantly like this is probably the best feeling ever. She closes the few feet between them and stops just across the table from Santana.

"You made all this?" Brittany speaks up and Santana only nods with their eyes still connected. "Will you ever let me do something for you?" She teases and they both chuckle.

"Maybe." Santana replies with a tight-lipped smile.

Brittany nods and takes the single rose from the makeshift vase on the table besides mouthwatering pancakes laid down. "I would very much want to start over again." She responds and instantly receives a wide grin from Santana. "On one condition." Brittany adds and the brunette's grin instantly falters, almost making the blonde laugh with how fast that transition is.

"Anything, Britt."

"I get to take you out on our second date." Brittany declares and she swears that Santana turned awfully red for a second there. Confidence is the key as Quinn puts it.

"I'm all yours." Santana replies and they hold each other's gaze for a few seconds just taking in this wonderful moment. Without saying anything more, Santana walks over to Brittany's side and pulls out the chair for the blonde who smiles and thanks her as she graciously sits down.

"Good morning, Brittany." Santana tells her with the most beautiful smile ever upon taking a seat across from her. A smile so infectious that she had to grin so wide as well.

"Good morning, Santana."

For the first time in a while, that potion and spell didn't even cross Brittany's mind. Not one bit.

* * *

 **Catch you all next Saturday :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't resist updating this one :)**

 **If you're following RS too, then I'm happy for you :))**

* * *

Three days have passed since they had their breakfast date at the rooftop and so far, it just keeps on getting better for Brittany.

She can't place what she feels exactly. It's almost indescribable, with shining shimmering splendid shit going on about it. Their routine these past few days of Santana walking her back to the dorms after class has seemingly become permanent and with the way that their relationship has been growing, it's not bound to stop anytime soon. Santana's set on it and as much as Brittany doesn't want to admit it, a little part of her wishes for it not to end too.

Since their first date, Brittany discovered that she and Santana could go on talking for hours about the most random of things. That's why for the past two days, she's been groggy and sleepy since they would usually talk, if they weren't busy with schoolwork, on the phone until the wee hours of the morning like some love sick teenagers who can't seem to get enough of each other. It's not that they're actually talking about something important like curing medical condition or the like. They just talk seamlessly about anything under the sun, engage in some healthy debates about pop culture, and gush about their common love for comics. All without effort.

One thing that's a little different and something Brittany's noticed are the looks people have been giving her all of a sudden. She started noticing it the day after she and Santana had their breakfast date. She, like usual, was getting her coffee fix alone at their local Starbucks and while waiting for her order by the corner, suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. Looking up, she not only saw one person glancing at her but at least five people were staring back and whispering something to each other. At first, she thought it was weird. Not because they were looking at her but because no one's really paid attention like that. Like the barista in that god forsaken Starbucks who, even if Brittany's been coming there at least thrice a week, still manages to get her name wrong. Bianca. Bernie. Bindi. Does she look like she's into crocodiles and a fucking contestant in Dancing with the Stars?!

Anyway, what got to her though was that the stares never really stopped at the coffee shop. It continued until she got out of there, while walking back to the dorms, and even a few girls who are in the same building as her. She even overheard one who branded her as Santana's girlfriend or something which kind of annoyed her in a way. Because one, she hates gossips. Two, she doesn't like being the center of attention. And three, she doesn't want to be known as the popular girl on campus' girlfriend. But alas, it didn't stop the following day and only continued, the news of them going out had only spread throughout the entire campus. Much to Brittany's disappointment.

On other matters of the heart, a day before she and the brunette were bound to go on their second date, the blonde was still blanking out on where to take Santana out and how the hell she'd get to top the brunette's plans for their first date or at least, try to do something for her on the same level. Brittany is well aware that she has no freaking idea what to do nor how to make plans for a date but knowing that Santana would go anywhere with her is probably half the battle.

Thankfully, during one of their phone calls, Santana let it slip that she still follows professional wrestling. WWE, to be exact. And like that, Brittany finally had the idea of bringing Santana to watch the event in Oakland that coincidentally, will be hosting it the following night. Appreciatively, there were still a number of seats left a day before the event but the downside was that the only seats she could afford were the ones a little far away than she would have liked. But by luck, she managed to score the last ringside seats for the same cheap price with the help of Quinn who managed to sweet talk the guy on the other line to basically give it to her for free.

Bless Quinn and her charms.

You could just imagine Santana's joy and surprise when Brittany told her yesterday about it during their walk back. The brunette was barely able to hold it together and generally planned everything in a minute.

About a 45 minute car ride to San Francisco. Ringside seats to WWE. And just the hottest date ever named Santana Lopez.

Sounds like fun.

But of course, a little shadow lingering in this supposed perfect date is needed in the form of April Rhodes calling them just to, as the psychic said in a text message, 'Holler at my bitches!'. For these past few days, Brittany forgot all about this black magic aspect she's tried to overlook for a while now. Or so she thought.

"So, what exactly are you wearing to watch wrestling?" Quinn asks by her study table upon seeing Brittany enter their room after taking a shower. Her eyes at the laptop in front of her, catching up with schoolwork while they wait for April's incoming call on FaceTime any minute now.

Brittany sighs as she prepares for the said date. "That's my dilemma, actually. If it were up to me completely, I'd just wear an oversized hoodie with baggy sweatpants."

"Like your usual get-up, Slim Shady?"

"Whatever, Lucy." Brittany replies as she puts on deodorant. "How about instead of teasing me, help me instead?"

"Well, you could start by wearing something that fits you. And that tight dark denim jeans. I like that one, it looks nice on you. You can always search through my closet, if you want."

"Aww.. Aren't you the best best friend ever? Letting me borrow your stuff and being supportive of my love life."

"I'm glad you seem to enjoy me supporting you to get laid. Wear a g-string, if you must." Quinn remarks with a chuckle.

"We're not having sex, okay? You have to stop teasing me with that." Brittany snaps back then sighs. "But please do tell me what to expect on a second date."

"A kiss."

"K-Kiss?"

Quinn thinks about it for a moment then turns her attention towards Brittany. "More like a make-out session."

"W-What? I don't even know how to kiss like that!"

"Oh, don't start with me on that, Britt. There is no fucking way I'm pulling a Cruel Intentions lesson on you!"

"Come on now, join the dark side, Q." Brittany teases with a smirk while Quinn only rolls her eyes and goes back to her laptop.

"By the way, have you asked Santana about that night?"

"What exactly are we talking about here, Q?"

"You know..." Quinn trails off with a look. "Why she turned you down then ask you out after? Or how she and history girl broke up? Because seriously, if Santana's as perfect as you say then we need an explanation why they did."

Brittany sighs and pulls a black collar shirt from her pile that Quinn shakes her head at. "It's plain black magic."

Quinn raises her eyebrow at the girl. "Britt, we talked about this. Can you please just ask her so we'd know her side? If she got dizzy or whatever then fine, maybe it's black magic but we still need to have our options open."

"Fine, I will. But all I'm saying is that there's some things that you really can't explain, you know."

Momentarily, a picture of April dressed in a barely there hula dress sipping cocktail and seemingly drunk appears on her screen, indicating a call. "April's calling. Better get yourself dressed." She adds and clicks on the answer button.

In a second, a face, or rather, an up close nose and mouth appears on the screen.

"Hello? Am I live now?" The unmistakable voice of April Rhodes resonates in their dorm room, albeit her moving mouth only appearing at the screen.

"Hi, April!" Quinn exclaims with a smile. "You are but maybe lean back a little so we can see your whole face and not just your mouth."

"Oh, okay." April leans back on the other line and Quinn finally gets to see the whole of the psychic who is dressed in skimpy Hawaiian floral hula dress while clutching a whiskey glass on the other at an outdoor bar of some kind by the beach. "Quinny! What is up, bestfriend? Where's baby girl?" She declares happily.

"I'm here! Just getting dressed!" Brittany chimes in, still searching for clothes to wear in her closet.

"She has her second date later with Santana." Quinn voices out then takes a sip of her mug just beside her laptop.

"Ooh la la! Baby girl's finally getting devirginized. I could weep my tear ducts out!"

"I know, right? She was asking me a while ago what to expect on a second date. I think I need a salary for being the best wingwoman ever."

"A second date? I can't help you with that, honey. I always go directly to the fucking stage then maybe do a date if he's good in bed. But that's just me." April shrugs.

"Well, there's that. I told her to wear acceptable underwear too."

"Fuck that! Don't wear any like me!" April declares and both she and Quinn laugh out loud.

Brittany sighs at their silly exchange. After putting on a light blue almost see through, loose long sleeve top that stops just a little below her elbow partnered with tight dark denim jeans and matching shoes, Brittany goes on to check herself out in front of the mirror, pushing her glasses up to her nose like usual and finally settles with putting her hair down instead of in a ponytail. Casual but kind of chic she guesses. After twirling and settling that she's good to go, she walks toward Quinn's corner and finally gets a view of April.

"So, what do you ladies think?" She asks with a small smile, raising both arms for a second for them to get a good look at everything.

"Woah there, Swiftie. Ya look hot!" April remarks with wide eyes, surprised.

Quinn nods profusely with almost the same reaction as the psychic. "Yeah, Britt. You seriously look smoking!"

Brittany blushes a little bit at both women's compliment. If those are their genuine reactions then she guesses that Santana would have the same one. She shyly smiles back at them and drags a chair then sits beside Quinn. "So, April, what's new?"

April shrugs and takes a long drag of her drink first. "Hawaii's amazing and thanks to my sugar daddy, I'm basically like a queen here. Lots of hunks walking around. I've been pretty much drunk every minute of the day but what's new about that, right?" She adds with a laugh while both blondes just stare at the computer screen, dumbfounded. "How about you, honey? How's the thing with La Hottie coming along?"

"I've pretty much done everything you've asked me to. I've kept an eye on her for the past week and so far, it's been good. Nothing dramatic or whatever."

"Oh, that's a shame." April nods with her bottom lip sticking out. "So, what's the plan for this second date tonight?"

"They're going to watch WWE." Quinn chimes in nonchalantly.

"Is that like a movie? Strip club with hunks? Because if it's the latter, I could recommend some good ones, ya know."

"Ooh.. That would come in handy for me one day." Quinn remarks with a smirk.

April's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "Aren't you gay as well, best friend?"

"Oh, me? No, I'm straight. Not that there's a problem if I'm not."

April chuckles. "High five, heterosexual sister!" She declares. "No offense, Britty. We love you just the same if that's how the good Lord made ya!"

Brittany shakes her head and grits her teeth. "I'm not really looking for approval here, you know."

"Oh, I know, sweetie. I guess more penis for us, right Quinny?"

"Hurray?" Quinn replies with an unsure face.

Brittany breathes deeply and glances at her watch to see that it's only a couple of minutes now before Santana shows up at her door. If she wants to get to the bottom of this, might as well do it now. "So, how's the antidote coming along, April?"

April grins from ear to ear. "It's done already."

Brittany and Quinn immediately share a look, both women sporting surprised faces. "W-Wait. You mean you're really done with it? And it's ready to be used?" Brittany asks warily as she fixes her glasses.

"Sweetie, I thought those glasses are supposed to signify that you're smart or something?"

Brittany rolls her eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Yes, I'm done with it and it's ready to be used anytime! Now, listen closely to my instructions on how to use it." April exclaims and takes a sip of her drink first before continuing while the best friends lean closer. "So, here's the thing. Just pour the antidote in her drink and Ta-da! Potion's reversed and you're in the clear!" The psychic adds with amusement.

Brittany and Quinn continue to stare at the computer screen, waiting for April to continue or add a few more details but to no avail. They all probably look like idiots staring at each other on the computer screen without saying anything for a good few seconds.

"That's it?" Quinn mentions in an unsure tone.

"Hell yeah! What did you want? A ritual involving hair and lizard's tail? A production number about the potion's reversal on La Chica? Though I would be most definitely game on doing the last one." April says nonchalantly, as if she's thinking.

Brittany shakes her head in disbelief and raises both hands to catch their attention. "S-So, all I have to do is put it in her drink when she's not looking then the spell and potion's effect would be gone like magic?"

"Exactly, sweetheart! Just roofie her with it and it would be just like nothing happened!"

"And she'll forget everything since that night about us?" Brittany utters with a defeated tone.

"Unfortunately, yes. And she might die, there's always that." April replies sadly.

Brittany's eyebrows shoot up. "What do you mean she might die?!"

"Woah! I'm just fooling around! Calm your jugs, honey! No one's gonna die, god forbid." She trails off. "Speaking of that, I am looking at a nice piece of meat right now from across the bar." April smirks and waves at someone not seen on the computer.

"What does he look like? Is he hot?" Quinn chimes in with a grin.

"Joe Manganiello hot, Quinny."

"Oh, wow." Quinn chuckles. "Get up before some bitch races you to it."

"Honey, I've got him on lockdown. No one's taking my seat, if you know what I mean." April grins devilishly and both she and Quinn take a moment to laugh. "By the way, how's this Santana girl feeling?"

Brittany looks at April questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I can recall, that love potion and spell would more or less heighten her emotions. She could even become territorial every now and then. Now that I think about it, all the more if she drank the whole thing. For example, if she's mad, she'd be furious. If she's happy, she'd be overjoyed. If she's horny, then damn, you're in for a really nice night, sapphic sister!" April quips with a wink and two thumbs up.

Brittany thinks about it for a moment. If she can remember correctly, Santana's been exactly like that. Santana wasn't just angry at herself at that beach date, it was the face of someone extremely furious. When she told Santana about the WWE tickets, Santana was completely overjoyed and couldn't stop talking about it for the next half hour they talked. Well, she doesn't know about the horny part though it does sound really nice an-

Ahem.

Brittany wonders now what can happen in the coming days that she'll spend with Santana if that would be the case. Maybe she should be more observant about these kinds of things.

"That sounds scary and exciting at the same time." Quinn comments and looks like she's weighing something. "Any other side effects we should know about?"

April seems to think about it for a second. "Nah, she'll be fine." She waves a hand in disregard. "Anyway, I might have to go now, Magic Mike here is eyeing me up and down and will walk my way anytime soon." She adds and flutters her eyes at someone across from her.

"W-Wait! Before you go, when can I have the antidote?" Brittany exclaims in a hurry.

"I don't know, Britty. Probably sooner than you'll expect. Or I can just race it and give it to you personally when I get back next week."

Brittany contemplates it for a moment. Another week of this more is something she could definitely handle but speaking on behalf of her emotions, she's not entirely sure. She's already attached to Santana as it is and handling a week more of all this romance and sweetness is something she's not sure she can ever get over.

"Okay." She answers simply and in a defeated tone.

Momentarily, both she and Quinn hear someone knock on their door, fully aware who it is waiting on the other side.

"I hear knocking, is that the date? Where you bitches going again?" April asks excitedly.

"They're going to watch wrestling." Quinn says.

"What do they do in wrestling, exactly?"

"Fight each other, I guess? And there's always those macho men in tights."

April nods as she takes another drag from her drink. "Say no more, honey. Mama's sold already!"

Brittany sighs and gathers her stuff from her bed. "I guess I'll be going now. Thanks for your help and we'll get in touch soon, April."

"Sure, honey. Enjoy! Down some liquid luck if you need it! And always remember that you don't have to be good in bed the first time." April comments and only gets a small smile from Brittany.

"Bye Britt! Have fun!" Quinn exclaims as Brittany nods while heading for the door to unveil a stunning Santana in a white v-neck shirt, black jeans and leather jacket with matching shoes looking back at her with wide eyes and a wide grin.

* * *

"So, I know I asked you out to watch this but what exactly should I expect in a wrestling event?" Brittany asks as they walk to their seats in the Oracle Arena.

The stadium is bigger than what Brittany expected. There's a little walkway of some sort on her left and of course, a big ring in the middle of the whole dome. It's almost full now of fans, most of them in their respective idol's attire with all kinds of banners held up and down in anticipation of the event starting soon.

"Hmm... One thing you should note is that this place is going to be extremely loud and rowdy later. Like the ear-splitting kind of shouting and cheers for their favorite wrestlers."

"I can handle that."

Santana chuckles and finally spots their seats, literally in front of the ring and probably ones with the best view of the whole thing. "You say that now. But when they start the matches and everyone gets their groove on then you'll know what it's really like."

Brittany gulps at the statement. What is this, freaking Celebrity Deathmatch? "Don't scare me like that now. Will anyone die?"

Santana laughs as they finally sit down. "Of course not. Haven't you ever watch WWE on tv before?"

"I don't seem to recall any instance that I would and could have." She replies nonchalantly and sees Santana smirk at her.

"Well, you're in for a treat." The brunette remarks with a wink and all Brittany could do is blush.

"W-Why do you always do that?" Brittany shyly utters without making eye contact.

"Do what?"

"I don't know. Just that." The blonde shrugs and only receives an amused smile on Santana's end. As if that's not enough, the brunette surprises Brittany by leaning closer and placing a light kiss on the girl's cheek while holding her by the waist.

"You look really beautiful, Britt." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear making the latter feel all sorts of unexplainable feelings inside and some other parts of her body.

She isn't able to reply or do anything to return the favor though because just like clockwork, the event finally starts. And true enough, Santana's right about the audience cheering their hearts out.

The next half hour kind of happened in a blur for Brittany. She says that because shit went from exciting, confusing, and downright cray, to say the least.

"Aaaahh!" Brittany shouts upon seeing two men in the ring grapple each other, one of them screaming in pain. All of this happening while she unconsciously holds on to Santana, who's laughing at the girl's antics and seems to be enjoying the show immensely.

"Are you okay? If you're not having fun, we could always-" Santana whispers as she leans closer when Brittany's face suddenly contorts into that of constipation, making her laugh a little.

"Holy smokes! San, he's hurting him!" Brittany exclaims worriedly and squeezes the brunette's arm like she's holding on for dear life while pointing to the wrestlers on the ring.

"It's fine! It's their job, Britt. Don't worry about it!" She exclaims amidst the audience loud cheers.

Suddenly, the blonde wrestler gets out of the submission hold and proceeds to punch and do a suplex on his ginger opponent then hit the latter's head repeatedly on the top rope without the safety cushion, making his head bleed a little.

"That doesn't look fucking rehearsed! He's fucking bleeding! He needs help!" Brittany shouts and this time, Santana loses it completely. For one, she never realized that Brittany has the mouth of a trucker and for reasons unknown, it only seriously adds to the blonde's charm all the more.

"Why are you laughing? Can't you see he's bleeding?! This is no laughing matter, Santana!" Brittany huffs and gives the laughing brunette a look.

"You're freaking adorable, Britt. I can't emphasize it enough." Santana utters and doesn't miss it when her date's cheeks and ear turn bright red.

However, their moment is cut short when both wrestlers end up fighting outside of the ring, in front of their side of the barricade, to be exact.

"Oh fuck, their fighting in front of us! What should we do?" Brittany declares with genuine panic upon standing up like the rest of the audience on their side to get a good dose of the action.

"Just cheer and enjoy the show, Britt!" Santana whispers in her ear. The blonde blanks a little but upon seeing Santana heckle in Spanish at this villain redhead wrestler, she chuckles and can't deny that she's somehow enjoying the show like her date.

She's about to say something or even a small "don't die" cheer when the ginger wrestler throws his opponent towards their way, the sweaty blonde wrestler as big as freaking Thor literally ending up in front of Brittany, much to her surprise and horror while everyone is just going nuts behind her, taking pictures and whatnot.

"Hey, beautiful." Mr. Blonde utters with a big grin and wink directed at Brittany before being dragged by his opponent to the other side, making the blonde freeze in her position and the audience behind her and everyone else cheer louder and rowdier. Santana continues to stare at a still frozen Brittany beside her, wondering what the fuck is happening to her date who looks like she's about to heart attack.

"U-Uh... Britt, are you okay?"

Brittany finally moves and fixes her glasses as she takes a deep breath before looking up once again to watch the match. Out of all the reactions Santana anticipated, this one was certainly not one of them.

"Holy fucking smokes, that was fucking amazing!" The blonde exclaims with so much excitement, leaving Santana a bit confused for a second with the sudden shift. "Beat Ronald McDonald! Punch the hell out of the little bitch! Come on now!" Brittany adds with so much eagerness that Santana is pretty much blown away as she slowly grins widely at her date's antics.

Needlessly to say, they had a spectacular time.

* * *

"So, I take it you had fun?" Santana teases Brittany as they, like the rest of the audience, slowly leave the stadium after the event finished not more than fifteen minutes ago.

"Did my swearing and screaming gave me away?" The blonde teases back and receives a chuckle from the brunette. "How about you? Did you have fun as well?"

"Yeah, from watching you, mostly. They weren't that entertaining compared to you, you made my night."

"Well, in that case, you have turned me into a monster."

"The cutest and most stunning monster." Santana quips as she grabs Brittany's hand and intertwines it with hers as they navigate through the crowd and into the parking lot, walking back to her car at the far side.

"You are big on compliments, aren't you? Is this how you score with the ladies?"

"It depends. Is it effective?" Santana smirks as she glances at Brittany who playfully rolls her eyes behind those glasses. "I'm kidding, Britt. To answer your question, I don't usually give compliments. It just so happened that you deserve it."

Brittany can't help but grin at that and to hide it, she turns her head to the right but only ends up eating a piece of her hair that she brushes away disgustingly away from her face. "Well, in that case, thank you."

Santana only smiles back as they continue to walk for a minute in silence hand in hand, just enjoying the little breeze in the air and each other's company. Brittany smiles to herself a little when she glances down and see their hands locked with each other's, magically fitting like it's made for one another. She can't help but smile wider upon looking back on the events inside the stadium and how they just genuinely had a good time watching all those matches while laughing about the most mundane of things.

It's been a really great night so far and maybe it's yet to end but as she looks back even further, particularly on that call with April and a few of Quinn's words, she can't help but feel uneasy at the sudden prospect of losing this perfection beside her. As much as she doesn't want to but also out of pure curiosity, she just lays it all on the line.

"Hey, San..." Brittany trails off and Santana looks at her curiously with a small smile. "I have a question."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Uhmm... It's about your ex, History girl." Brittany almost whispers as she forces a smile. Santana's face doesn't really change or contort into that of a horrified expression but one of someone who's wondering where such question is heading while encouraging her to go on with whatever it is on her mind.

"H-How-" Brittany trails off and clears her throat after finding the courage to ask. "W-Why did you break up?" She adds with a forced grin and almost pained expression, a bit horrified at the prospect that she might scare her date away. Instead, Santana chuckles and throws her a tight-lipped smile.

"It's kind of my fault, I guess."

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. Oh my gosh, did Santana do something horrible? Was she insensitive? Maybe she didn't give her ex the time of the dayat all? Did she cheat? Oh wow, the last one is practically hard to believe but you can never really know people these da-

"Apparently, I'm not very good at romance." Santana murmurs shyly with a hopeful expression while glancing at Brittany who suddenly stopped walking and is staring back at her.

And out of all the reactions she's anticipating, Brittany laughs instead. And wow, this girl never fails to surprise her.

The blonde just completely cracks up in the middle of the parking lot with numerous people around them. It takes her a few seconds to get it together while Santana just stands there wondering why.

"So, what you're saying is that you are not romantic enough? Is that it?" Brittany paraphrases Santana's words and the brunette shrugs and nods in reply.

"That's what she said. She told me I wasn't romantic enough and never really gave her enough compliments."

Brittany stares in disbelief at Santana for a second as they decide to continue walking, a bit closer to the brunette's car now. "What? But I find that hard to believe, San. You're basically every girl's fantasy with the flowers, chocolates, a picnic at the beach, breakfast date, plus a bunch more. And now you're telling me that you're not romantic enough?"

"I've never really done any of those before." Santana replies shyly, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks, a bit confused at the statement as they finally arrive in front of Santana's black pick-up and being led to her side of the door.

"Those things I did this past week. It's the first time I've done them in my life. For you."

Brittany almost melts. Quite ironic since it's getting a bit chilly but damn this girl. This, right in front of her, is what dreams are made of. This is something that only a girl could dream of happening in her life. She's so speechless she could be mistaken for someone who's having a stroke.

"Y-You did all those just for me?" She manages to croak out after finally getting the strength to speak.

Santana smiles at her and nods, a bit bashful. "Yeah. This past week has been quite a roller coaster. You probably won't believe this but it's as if I've only discovered that there's a romantic side of me just a couple of days ago. I just had this sudden urge to sweep you off your feet and do everything I could just to be closer to you. I'm probably scaring the shit out of you right now with all these nonsense that's coming out of my mouth but I just wa-" Santana's rambling is cut short when Brittany suddenly puts both of her arms around her neck and presses her soft lips against hers, catching her off-guard.

It's just one simple kiss. But Brittany thinks that nothing about it is simple when her body feels like combusting with every positive emotion in the book. It's just perfect.

When they finally break apart after a moment, they don't talk immediately or do anything to break the romantic tension. Instead, Santana rests her hands on both sides of Brittany's waist and just lets herself be lost in those ocean blue eyes behind those glasses.

"That was actually my first kiss, San." Brittany whispers with a grin still plastered on her face.

"Really?" Santana quips back with a curious look and just a perfect smile while the blonde only nods in response. "How about a second one for the road then?" The brunette adds and Brittany could only grin wider as her date leans closer for another kiss.

* * *

The whole ride back home was filled with laughter and effortless conversation about their common interests. It's reassuring and unbelievable that during those few silent moments that they had, it was the comfortable kind. Or most of the time, was because they find themselves looking at each other and admiring the other's beauty. With how beautiful Brittany is and how often Santana sneaked a glance, it's a surprise the brunette didn't get them in an accident.

After what must have been almost an hour of journeying back to Stanford, Santana drops Brittany off in front of the dorm rooms with of course, a kiss goodnight. Something that the blonde can't get enough of. Fuck the rules of just a kiss on the first or second date. She can have as many as she wants to! She can't even believe how addicting it can be and why couples don't do it all the time. But then again, maybe she's just that into Santana.

In all honesty, kissing the brunette is only something she's dreamt of and imagined in the past. She's now entitled to say that kissing Santana in person rather than just in her imagination is so much better. It's almost like a drug. Talk about a dream come true.

"Hey, B! How's your date?" Quinn exclaims and turns all her attention on her roommate who's just basically grinning from ear to ear upon entering their room and still finding it hard to come down from the high Santana caused. Or rather, from kissing Santana.

"Perfect." Brittany simply utters as she absent-mindedly treads toward Quinn's table and lean next to it with eyes and her mind still up on the clouds. "We kissed."

Quinn smirks and nods with her bottom lip sticking out. "Sounds like an awesome night."

"And so much more, Q." She exclaims in a dreamy tone with her grin still in place when she receives a text message from Santana, all the more stretching her grin wider.

 **Santana Lopez:** _I don't think I can ever get enough of kissing you ;)_

Oh, Santana.

Good Lord, any more of this grinning and Brittany swears that she'd have to go the dentist and have her jaws unlocked from too much smiling.

"Look at you, giving the Joker a run for his money with all the grinning." Quinn teases and for the first time, only receives a playful face from Brittany as if her friend had just seen the cutest puppy in the world. Quinn shakes her head in disbelief and amusement then remembers something she'd been meaning to tell her roommate. "Oh, by the way, there's a package dropped by for you a few hours ago. It's on your bed."

"What? I didn't catch that, Q." Brittany replies dumbfounded as she tries to reply at Santana's message with something equally as cheesy.

"Package. Your bed. For you." Quinn repeats nonchalantly then goes back to studying.

Brittany nods, suddenly curious as to who would send her a package. Her parents maybe? Highly unlikely but it's always a possibility.

She walks toward her bed and sees a small gift box, carefully packed in brown paper and cared for which piques the hell of her curiosity. Before ripping off the cover, she receives another message but this time, only reads it through the preview.

 **Santana Lopez:** _Can't wait to see you again. Goodnight, Britt :)_

She's well aware that she looks like an idiot smiling at a simple text message while ripping off the package's outer covering. But when she finally does lift the lid of the box and upon seeing the content, her smile instantly falters and disappears completely.

"What's in the box, B?" Quinn voices out from behind her.

She gulps louder than she should have and upon seeing a little card inside the box which reads: _"Use it wisely, A."_ She swears that her heart almost does a 360 after being thrown back into the reality of things and how all of this started. A bit ironic, if she thinks about it. Brittany takes a glance at Santana's message again and takes a deep breath before turning and removing the content while throwing the box back on her bed, her friend giving her a curious look at the mystery of all this.

She pushes up her glasses and raises a vial containing clear, purple liquid for Quinn to see.

"I-It's the antidote."

* * *

 **May or may not update this Tuesday. If I don't get to, then by default, it would be on Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry if it's been a while and this one's a bit long :D Thank you :)**

 **Credits to ChillYourBeans for a few lines here and there. A fucking "step stool"?! Unbelievable.**

* * *

"I-It's the antidote, Q." Brittany utters as she holds up the vial containing clear, purple liquid for Quinn to see.

Quinn's eyebrows scrunch in confusion and gives her friend a curious look. "I thought April wasn't going to give you that until she gets back?"

"She said something about racing it, right? So, I guess it came earlier than what we all expected."

Quinn sighs, crossing her arms as she looks back at Brittany. "So, what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to give the antidote to Santana or not?"

Brittany's eyebrows raise at the statement. "O-Of course we are!"

"Then why do you need to ask me about what I meant?"

"I-It's rhetorical." Brittany stutters, avoiding eye contact.

"Wait." Quinn rests both hands on her waist and smirks all knowingly. "This isn't about using the antidote. It's about not using it." Her eyes open wide and the guilt is fairly obvious in Brittany's face. "Oh my god, Britt! You don't want to use it on Santana!"

"W-What?!" Brittany turns and places the vial on her study table then back at her friend. "Of course, I do! What makes you say that?"

"It's so obvious just by looking at you. It's like you're contemplating life and death by looking at the antidote." Quinn chuckles and gestures for the both of them to sit on Brittany's bed. "Now, you tell me. What's up?"

Brittany sighs, fidgeting with her fingers in the process. "Nothing, Q. I just feel like reality just slapped me right on the face. I didn't expect the antidote to be given this early."

"This is reality, Britt. Maybe if you give her the antidote and after she forgets everything you could start from scratch again and this time everything will be genuine even if for me, all of this was real to start with."

"Black magic is real, Q!" Brittany exclaims exasperatedly. "I'm a big skeptic and you know that. Believe me when I say that this is something more than what is considered normal."

"Then great. If you're confused about using it then let's just throw it away."

"What? We can't do that!"

Quinn smirks. "Yes, we can."

"It's not right, Q. We need to reverse it."

"But, Brit-"

"What would you think if this happened to you? What if the perfect man sweeps you off your feet and is hopelessly in love with you? What would you do? Would you even want it to end?"

Quinn sighs and throws her hands up in the air. "No, of course. Because it would feel like a dream come true."

"Exactly. And that's how it feels for me, Q. But we need to do what's right. We need to make Santana snap out of it."

"But this isn't a dream, B. This is fucking reality and you need to face it. Not get stuck in it while clinging to something that isn't even genuine to start with. But if you don't want to then don't use it."

"Now I'm confused. Which side are you really on?"

Quinn sighs. "I'm all for using it just because it wouldn't make a difference."

"We talked about this. Things like this don't happen to me, Q!" Brittany's voice raises, taking Quinn aback. "The woman I've been in love for almost a decade is pining over me. Dreams like these coming true? This shit doesn't happen to someone like me. I'm just really torn with being selfish and doing the right thing."

Quinn gives Brittany a curious look and turns her body sideways to face the blonde. "But don't you want her to be free of whatever the heck she's under?"

"I-I- W-Well..." Brittany tries to come up with something intelligible in her mind but in the end, comes up short. "To a degree?"

Quinn gives her a look and goes on to sit on her own bed, opposite from Brittany. "Enlighten my virgin mind, please."

"It's just, you know... Maybe we could delay it or something?" Brittany fake grins.

"What for? For you to get laid?"

"What? No, of course. I just thought that she'll forget it anyway, so-"

Quinn holds up a hand, a frown etched on her forehead. "Okay. Now, I'm confused. What exactly do you want, Britt?"

"I want to end it but not really. Do I make any sense?"

"Hell no! I kinda get what you're trying to say to but what I'm not catching is why do we have to delay it for anything other than reaping benefits from it?"

"Why does there always have to be something of a benefit? Can I just have the simple reason of wanting to be around Santana for just a little more?"

"But Britt, you can do that after you give her the antidote. You can do all you want after everything's done. All you have to do is give her the antidote and when she's normal and shit, you approach her like any other decent human being and just have the guts to ask her out."

"I-I know, Q. I-I just-"

"What is it, Britt? Just spit it out. Come on."

Brittany sighs and looks at the ground dejectedly. "The Santana I know right now won't be the same after I give her the antidote. She probably won't even like me as much or even give me the time of the day. I just don't know if I'd want to shatter the image. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I do now. But honey, you need to understand as well that this isn't a fairytale, okay? This is real life. You will not be swept off your feet like that all the freaking time. At first, yeah. But as you go on, issues and problems will arise and all you can do is face the music." Quinn smiles. "Santana's a really nice girl, even adorable. But you can't have your views based on what she's like now, that she's perfect as fuck just because of the antidote. People have flaws and that's a natural way of life. Use the antidote, Britt. After that, then you can do whatever you want but hopefully, Santana's still part of it."

Brittany thinks about the whole thing for a second. Quinn's right. She always is. Maybe she does need to man up. Or in her case, gay up. She guesses that it's the fear creeping up on her or rather, the cowardice to deal with the reality deep within her. Quinn's right. She can't get distracted by the temptation.

Brittany's eyebrows furrow while she clamps her fist, giving Quinn a determined look. "You're right, Q. I'm just being blinded. I need to give Santana the antidote then fix things after. I need to resist the temptation and make things right. That was my whole plan after all. I have to give her the antidote."

"Of course I'm always right, B. What do you think?" Quinn chuckles and only receives an eye roll from her friend.

"I'll give her a call and ask her to have dinner with me tomorrow."

"Breadstix?" Quinn utters nonchalantly as she silently grabs the antidote from Brittany's study table.

"Breadstix. I'll just make sure she's not looking or just put it in her drink when she's peeing. That's probably the better option."

Quinn nods and examines the vial in her hand meticulously. "This antidote seems like the One Ring from Lord of the Rings, doesn't it?"

Brittany stands up and goes on to change but not before giving her friend a curious look. "Have I ever told you that you have a fat brain for pop culture and you know way too much?"

"Well, thank you for hurting my feelings. But I'm not the one going all freaking Gollum here with this antidote."

"By all means, let's journey to Mordor and destroy this antidote, Quinn. Shall we? Lead the way, Hobbit!" Brittany dramatically exclaims.

"I am not a Hobbit. I'm not that small, Britt. Thank you very much."

"The lies we tell ourselves, don't we, Bilbo?" Brittany teases with a smirk at a visibly annoyed Quinn. "Let's go on an adventure!" She adds with a mocking tone.

"Shut up fucking Gandalf or I'll throw this antidote down the depths of the very first floor of this fucking dorm. Who's laughing now, bitch?"

"I am. At you." Brittany replies with a laugh before a flying pillow is thrown on her face, effectively shutting her up with the teasing for the rest of the night.

* * *

Brittany fidgets in her seat and fixes her red sweatshirt and leggings by the corner booth of the restaurant that's hidden from most people, as she pushes her glasses up again for the third time since she arrived not more ten minutes ago in Breadstix. She glances at her watch to see that Santana will be here any minute now and even by then, she's still nervous about going through with her plan on making Santana take the antidote covertly.

It practically sounds bad for anyone to hear what she's about to do. She even thinks for a second the repercussions and illegalities of what's about to unfold. It's like what April said, "roofie-ing someone is easy." Brittany sighs to herself as she takes out the vial in her bag and stares at it. She never should have listened to that woman. This is so not good and legal at all. Never mind the fact that she feels the need to pee but can't yet since Santana hasn't arrived.

"Hey, Britt!" Santana's familiar voice calls out a few feet away from her. Brittany looks up to see the brunette smiling widely, dressed in a simple, loose white shirt, denim jeans, and boots then returns the smile.

Seconds later, Santana surprises Brittany by going for a kiss on the cheek, making the blonde blush a little, instead of taking her seat immediately in front of the girl.

"H-Hey, San." Brittany murmurs enough for a chuckling Santana to hear.

"So, what's up? I missed you." The brunette smirks and goes one step further by reaching for Brittany's hand on the table and sneaking a wink at the girl.

"I-I... Uh... I'm good." Brittany stutters and avoids eye contact while taking her hand back instantly then grabs the menu beside her, covering her blushing face with it. "S-So, uhmm... Order? W-What's yours?"

Santana grins to herself while watching her date fumble in front of her. "I guess I'll have some pasta and those breadsticks. How about you?"

"Just the same, actually." Brittany utters nonchalantly, still covering her face with the menu.

Momentarily, the waitress approaches their booth and after taking their orders and the menu from the table, Santana finally gets a glimpse of a nervous Brittany.

"Britt, is everything okay?"

Brittany gives the brunette a curious look and waves a hand in disregard while fake chuckling. "Me? O-Of course! Just a little hungry, I guess." She says and receives a hesitant nod from Santana. "Anyway, do you go here often?"

"More than I should." The brunette replies before taking a sip of her iced tea. "I live near here. Five to ten minutes away depending on the traffic. So, when I get lazy enough to cook or have something delivered, I just go here and eat. Plus, they do have those amazing breadsticks."

Brittany chuckles out of the blue and puts a stray hair behind her ear. "That's cool. Do you live alone?"

"I do, actually." Santana smiles. "My parents visit me regularly though since they're a bit clingy and all. They stay with me when they're in town."

"That's nice. I bet they're really awesome." Brittany says with a smile as she takes a sip of her own iced tea.

"They are. Would you like to meet them?" Santana replies innocently.

Brittany, on the other hand, instantly chokes a little upon hearing the words while she feels a slight burn on her nostrils. She tries to recover by wiping her mouth with the napkin in front of her.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Santana utters worriedly while Brittany continues to cough a little more.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Brittany tries to force a smile.

"I'm sorry. That was too sudden to say." Santana replies dejectedly.

It must be because Santana looks freaking adorable with that pout and Brittany's just utterly helpless when faced with something like that. But the thing she's sure of is that she just can't resist Santana. "I'd love to meet your parents, San. Just you know, not now." She grins and reaches for Santana's hand, making the brunette smile as well.

"Cool. Maybe you can move in next week." Santana jokes with a big grin and Brittany's smile falters. "Okay, that was a joke. I was definitely aware that it's too fast too serious with that one, so-"

"You're such a dork." Brittany voices out while shaking her head.

"The hottest dork ever!" Santana chuckles and massages Brittany's hand with her own.

"And really modest too, I might add."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette teases back and holds her date's gaze for a moment, just getting herself lost in those perfectly blue eyes.

"What? What is it?" Brittany asks. "Is there something on my face?"

Santana shakes her head and smiles tenderly. "I just thought that I could spend all day just looking into your eyes."

Brittany gulps a little, trying to get a hold of herself. Or more of trying hard not to squeal from the fluttering in her stomach. She pushes her glasses up to her nose and only smiles back at Santana who chuckles at the cuteness of the girl.

"I'll just go wash my hands. I'll be right back." Santana utters as she stands up and sends a quick wink towards Brittany's way while the latter follows her with her eyes until she turns to the corner to the rest room, just admiring the view and that nice, sexy-

Then she remembers why she asked for this date.

She immediately sits upright while her eyes open wide. She looks to her left and right for a moment, watching out for people like a fucking sleuth in the middle of the night. When she's sure that everyone around her is either immersed in their own conversation with their friends or eating their heart out, she grabs her handy little black purse.

She dives inside her purse and feels for the vial except that she can't find it. In a little bit of panic, she leans closer towards it like a fool. When she realizes that she probably looks stupid by doing this, she opens it all the way instead and places everything on the table.

Pen. Dorm key. A packet of tissue. Small hand sanitizer. Wallet. A few coins. Some aspirin. Pepper spray. And what seems to be small Doritos chips.

Still no vial.

The panic inside her truly sets now as she looks to her left and right again, hopeful that she just took it out and forgot to place it inside. "Where the fuck is that antidote?" She whispers to herself.

Upon looking sideways and even getting locked in a stare with a kid from the other booth who's looking at her like she just murdered someone, she looks down at the floor and sees a glimmer of a bottle from Santana's side of the booth. Upon closer inspection, she sighs of relief to see that it's the vial. She really must have forgotten to put it back and hence, it slid down the leather cushion and into the carpeted floor. At least, it didn't break. Holy smokes, that's the biggest relief so far.

She tries to reach it with her feet and damn these useless long legs because she can't reach it for her life. She slouches down on her seat and tries to reach it better but still to no avail. Goddamn it. She looks to her left again to see the same little boy giving her a bored look as if he's unimpressed of her efforts.

Well, sorry.

Brittany sighs and finally decides to be done with it by going under the table, on all fours, and just getting it done herself, no matter how dirty that may sound in her pretty little mind. When she finally does retrieve it without any more complications, she emerges from the table but not without bumping her head a little on the side.

"Fuck!" She murmurs to herself while massaging the side of her head and upon taking a seat again. When she does so, she's met by someone clearing their throat. She looks to her left to see their waitress, who's probably in her 40s and giving her a look with a raised eyebrow while clutching what must be their orders in her hands. Brittany doesn't reply and instead fake grins her way into the awkwardness.

"Kids nowadays." The waitress whispers to herself after she puts their orders on the table and leaving without saying anything more.

When the woman has gone, Brittany looks to her left and right again to see if anyone's looking at her. There's no one, of course. Except for this little boy who looks like freaking Damian from The Omen and even acts like him.

"Hey, kid!" Brittany whispers loud enough for him to hear. "Look, it's a mascot!" She adds while pointing to a nearby plant behind him just to make him look away. But still, the little boy doesn't bulge.

"Look, there's the Kool Aid mascot behind you!"

The kid still doesn't flinch nor even move at that. Brittany sighs and thinks of what to do in this dire situation before Santana comes back. "Hey kid! If you don't look away I'll tell everyone in kindergarten you peed in your bed last night!"

At the sound of that, the kid gasps as he finally looks away with wide eyes and seemingly close to tears. It may be evil but it worked, didn't it?

When Brittany's finally sure that no one's around, no one's looking, and Santana's still not in sight, she reaches for the brunette's iced tea and looks at it for a second. It's kind of half full, will Santana notice it? The liquid in the vial is purple. Surely, it won't turn to a freaking rainbow color, right? She disregards everything in her mind and opens the vial to unleash a pungent smell, almost alcohol-like with the strength of a thousand whiskies and vodka drinks rolled into one. Brittany gags a little at it. She's hoping that Santana won't notice that this could kill her or that the sweet iced tea she drank a few minutes ago would taste like death now.

Oh, fuck it. She sticks the side of the vial onto the glass and slowly tilts it as she squints her eyes to-

"Oh, jolly! The food's here!" Santana mimics happily behind her and Brittany swears that her heart just dropped to the floor upon hearing the familiar voice. In a haste, or more like in a panic, she puts on the cork and quickly hides it away in her purse while Santana takes a seat in front of her, completely oblivious to the blonde's panic.

"Are you okay? You look so tense." Santana comments with a grin while giving the girl a curious look. "It's like you just committed a crime or something."

Brittany's eyes open wide, trying to muster up a grin. "A-A crime?" The blonde nervously chuckles while waving a hand in disregard once again. "O-Of course not! W-Why would I- How could I even- We're in public p-place, silly!" She adds, her smile looking so constrained that she probably looks like she's constipated.

Santana heartily laughs at that and surveys the food in front of them while picking up the utensils, suddenly noticing that something is amiss. "Wait. Where is- Which one is my drink?" The brunette innocently asks.

Brittany stares back for a second or two, her mind still falling behind a little bit with how fast everything is happening and basically getting confused as fuck. It's only when Santana points to the two glasses in front of her on the table that she realizes what the girl was talking about.

"O-Oh! You mean," Brittany utters with a shocked expression and points to both drinking glasses in front of her. "W-Well, uhmm... I'm sure this one is yours." She says while handing Santana her original glass. "T-There was just a little dirt on the side so you know, I didn't want you to pick that up and get that into your stomach where it will grow to become a dirt monster!" She adds, smiling awkwardly in the process.

"There was dirt? Isn't that unsanitary for this place?" Santana mentions while taking a closer peek of her iced tea.

Brittany makes an unsure face, like someone who's not sure what the fuck is happening. "Well, m-maybe that was just my imagination, you know."

"I hope so." The brunette replies then looks back at Brittany with a goofy grin. "Or maybe you were just trying to put something in my drink."

Brittany gasps loudly, almost sucking all the oxygen inside this restaurant. It's not even in a mocking way, just genuine surprise at the words and how ironic it may sound that Santana's making a joke out of it when that's basically what she was doing not more than a minute ago. Might as well go along with it, she guesses.

"Y-Yeah, I was, actually. Aren't you quite the psychic?" The blonde remarks with a forced grin while Santana just sits there amused at her own joke, just clueless as hell. "Let's eat, shall we?" Brittany adds and much to her relief, they finally do so.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, mostly because of being hungry and all, Brittany has finally calm down and they start to talk normally. Normal-ish.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Santana asks as she takes a bite of the breadstick in her hands.

"It was just fine, I guess. Same old, same old."

"I bet it got better when you saw me, right?"

"Maybe just a tiny, teeny bit." Brittany teases and Santana playfully pouts at that. "Fine. It got infinitely better when I saw you."

"'Infinitely better'? I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, my heart practically jumps at the sight of you." Brittany murmurs but not enough for Santana to hear.

"What was that, Britt?"

Brittany shakes it off and just smiles back. "N-Nothing. I just thought that my pasta needs a little salt and pepper, that's all."

"Oh, really? We don't have one here. Let me get some from the other table. I'll be right back." Santana voices out and before Brittany could protest, her date's already shuffling out of the booth and motioning to stand up to get the salt and pepper from the table a couple of feet away from them.

Then it hits her. Another opportunity in the midst.

Like a thief in the night, she feels for the antidote inside her purse beside her while waiting for Santana to finally start walking. When Santana starts walking away, she quickly gets it from her purse and holds it up only for it to slip away from her slightly sweaty hands and drop to leather cushion and into the freaking floor once again. Brittany looks for it on the floor from her position and sees it rolling down the carpet towards Santana's side once again.

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me!,_ Brittany thinks to herself.

However, upon looking up, she sees the brunette starting to walk back towards their booth. And seeing that she can't fucking reach it with her legs while trying to act all nonchalant and graceful about it, she just gives up for the time being and swears to get it when Santana stands up again or some heaven sent distraction comes their way. She's just wishing and praying that Santana wouldn't accidentally crush it with her feet. And fuck, she's feeling the need to pee again since she wasn't able to go a while ago. Oh dear god.

"Salt and pepper for my lady." Santana utters with a bow, making Brittany chuckle a little despite her inner struggles.

"W-Why, thank you, fair maiden." She replies, trying to act all confident while putting the salt and pepper for show on her food.

"So, what were we talking about earlier?"

"Oh, just some random stuff. Don't worry about it."

Santana nods and they settle in a comfortable silence for a moment when the brunette speaks up again.

"So, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Brittany looks up at her curiously while shoving a piece of breadstick in her mouth. "Hmm?"

 _Okay, just slowly reach for it with your feet. Slouch a little but not too much so you don't look like an idiot,_ Brittany thinks to herself as she goes on with her plan.

"It's about this party thing that I'm being forced to go to by everyone." Santana trails off and takes a deep breath. "Well, there's this Delta party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

"A party?" The blonde echoes, a bit distracted with whatever she's doing under the table and careful not to hit Santana.

"Yeah. I-I mean, I know it's not your thing and it's perfectly fine if you say no, I truly understand. I just wanted to ask you is all."

"O-Oh, well. Uhmm…" Brittany replies uneasy and this time she feels the vial on her right foot, just really careful to bring it closer towards her.

Santana stares back at her date with a frown on her forehead as if the girl is suffering from something. "Uh… Britt, are you okay" She asks Brittany, catching the latter off-guard in her slouched position. Basically, her one leg is outstretched while feeling for the vial and in return, her head is leveled with the booth's chair. In short, she looks like a midget to anyone passing by.

"I-I'm good." Brittany exclaims feigning a smile while positioning herself to sit properly. "Just you know, stretching the long bones out. I heard in Anatomy that it's good for your health." She adds with an awkward grin while everyone else just looks at her with confusion.

Fuck, she's gonna have to get that antidote somehow.

"Did your stuff fall under the ta-" Santana utters and almost take a peek were it not for Brittany' timely interruption.

"No!" She shouts enough for everyone in their side of the restaurant to take a good look at them. She looks down in embarrassment then looks back at Santana. "I mean, no. Nothing fell out. I really was just stretching."

Santana nods hesitantly then decides to let it go. "I see. So, about the party?"

"What party?"

"You know, the Delta party tomorrow night that I invited you to?"

Brittany stares back for a good few seconds before she distinctly remembers what Santana said. "Oh! That!" She fake chuckles and takes a sip of her iced tea.

"So…" Santana gives her a hopeful look.

"I-I... Uh..." The blonde thinks about it for a moment. Not enough time to make pros and cons. And she guesses that there's no escaping this one so might as well go in head first. Fuck it. "Uh... Yeah, sure. Why not?" She adds and Santana looks at her with a confused expression.

"Really, Britt?"

Brittany sighs a little and nods. "It won't hurt, can it? Besides there's alcohol to blow off the steam of the past week's stress in school. So..." She says and gives Santana a look with a tight-lipped smile.

"You'll really go tomorrow? I mean, what happened at the bea-"

"I did say that at least twice now, San." Brittany teases with a grin as she takes the last bite of her pasta.

Santana smiles at that and nods approvingly. "That's awesome."

"Why? Because it's a party and you can get me drunk?"

"That," Santana jokes and they both chuckle. "And even though I don't give a care whatsoever with parties and shit, it's gonna be the best time ever because you make everything infinitely better."

 _My fucking heart,_ Brittany thinks to herself while she tries to hide the blushing in her face.

Instead of showing the true colors of her face to a grinning Santana, she clears her throat instead and musters a smile that's not too wide. "So, uhmm... Let's get the bill?"

"Sure." Santana smiles and motions for the bill at a nearby waitress while Brittany takes out her wallet from her purse only to be denied by Santana. "Don't even dare, Britt. I got this one since it practically cost you a leg and a half for those tickets."

Brittany doesn't respond anymore and only smiles as she decides to leave it be. All that's on her mind right now is how to get the fucking antidote from under the table and make Santana take it, all without making it seem like she's a pervert by going under to get it herself.

By the grace of the holy fucking mackerel, she looks up just in time to see Quinn with a few people entering Breadstix and like some crazy psychic connection, her best friend looks back at her with wide eyes.

"Britt, what is it?" Santana asks worriedly after paying for their bill and glances at where the blonde is looking to see Quinn a few feet away, at odds on whether or not to go walk towards them or just stay with her friends.

"Oh. Hey, Quinn!" Santana exclaims loud enough to get the blonde's attention and motions for her to come approach them.

Goddamn it. This cannot be happening. Too many distractions. It's as if the odds don't want her to succeed in her fucking mission.

Momentarily, Quinn finally arrives at their booth albeit with a confused expression. "Hey, Britt, Santana." She utters softly but with more emphasis on looking at Brittany with wide eyes, silently communicating with one another. "Having a great night so far?"

"Yeah. Just enjoying the amazing company, right Britt?" Santana turns to Brittany with a dopey grin and all the blonde could do is grin and nod profusely.

"Charming." Quinn replies with a fake grin then looks back at her best friend. "It seems that you girls are finished with dinner. Any plans after? A drink? Dessert perhaps, Brittany?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. I still have a test tomorrow morning and I believe my date and I agreed on going home early tonight since we'll be going to a party tomorrow anyway." She replies with eyes still trained on Quinn.

"A party? I didn't know you were so social, my friend."

"I'm like a butterfly, Q. Social as I can be when I spread my wings and fly." She utters and try to make sense of what she just said but whatever.

"You're coming tomorrow, right Quinn?" Santana asks cheerfully and Quinn smiles at her, sweet as freaking honey.

"Can't miss it for the world, Santana."

"Great! I guess we'll see you tomorrow there." Santana replies grinning then turns to Brittany and motions for the door. "Britt, shall we?"

"Yeah, I'll follow. I'll just go and wash my hands." She replies and Santana nods at that, leaving both blondes at the booth as she leaves Breadstix.

When Santana's finally out the door, Brittany hastily goes under the table and finds the vial unharmed and without damage. She sighs of relief and obtains it, slowly crawling up again to take a seat at the booth's chair clutching the vial in hand.

"I cannot believe you! I thought that you've already done it by now and I find you here what, planning parties and shit with Santana?! Unbelievable!" Quinn angrily whispers as she leans towards Brittany.

"I fucking tried! Thank you very much!" Brittany sneers back while gathering all her stuff in her purse and safely tucking away the vial in a safe spot inside. "It just so happened that there's a bunch of fucking distractions keeping me from roofie-ing her with it! I came so fucking close but I just lacked some time."

"Well, you better do it, Britt. You promised!"

"I know, I know. I'll get on with it. I just need more time."

"Fine." Quinn sighs and gives Brittany a look. "Just take care of this, okay? I'll meet you back at the dorm."

"I will, Q. I have to go." Brittany utters with a deep breath and waves at Quinn goodbye as she walks away.

Upon exiting Breadstix, she's instantly blown with the chilly October air. Damn, just one more week and it's Halloween. Then two more weeks before the effects of black magic ends. That is, if she gives Santana the antidote. Maybe.

But she will. She will.

"O-Oh gosh, it's g-getting colder now by the day!" Brittany exclaims upon getting inside Santana's pick up.

"I know, right? Want me to turn up the heat?"

"N-Nah, I'm good. T-This is fine, San."

"Are you sure? You've been a bit disconnected since a while ago. Is everything alright?" Santana asks with genuine concern while slowly closing on towards Brittany's side.

"Yeah, j-just a little tired is all, I guess." She replies with a small smile and eyes locked on Santana.

"Let's get you home then." The brunette replies and leans in for a quick kiss. "Don't forget to buckle up." She jests and Brittany only nods while doing what's told of her.

It's only after a minute or two and upon pulling out of the parking lot that Santana kind of notices the suddenness of the blonde's silence since they left Breadstix. Clearly something is wrong after all.

"Hey, Britt. I know something's wrong. What is it?" She utters and takes a quick glance at the blonde.

It takes her a couple of seconds and when she does speak up, Santana only hears a slight murmur, barely audible enough to hear.

"What was that?" The brunette calls out again.

"San," Brittany trails off and takes a really deep breath while tightly closing her legs together. "I-I uhmm... I really, really need to pee."

Santana blinks a few times with her attention focused on the road. After a moment, she finally chuckles and turns to a road on the left. "I live just a couple of blocks down. Just hang on!" She exclaims mockingly and receives a playful slap on the arm from Brittany.

* * *

The only sound Brittany can hear right now is the sound of her peeing.

No matter how disgusting that may sound for a good second, there's really no better way to put it when the only person living in this freaking two-storey mansion is Santana. When the brunette said something about living alone, Brittany thought that it was just in a simple apartment. The 'my-parents-are-producers' slipped her beautiful brain for a bit, enough for her to be surprised when Santana pulled over at a white mansion with tones of wood and white all around it, the yellow and golden lights only emphasizing its beauty from the outside.

Not only that, but upon a slight glance from the side of the house amidst her crisis to pee, she managed to glance and saw a pool at the backyard and one more expensive looking sedan at the garage. When they finally did enter the house, she's greeted by a modern interior of black and white with a few gray colors here and there. A big flight of stairs on the side greets you upon entering and leading to a hallway and a balcony inside the house, overlooking the whole interior of the mansion. To sum it all up, it's basically a dream house for anyone to live in. Every essential furniture you want and need from grand pianos in the middle of the wood covered floor living room to just the latest sound system, it's all in Santana's house. The bathroom downstairs is even bigger than their dorm room. Makes Brittany wonder just how rich is this girl.

When she finally finishes in Santana's bathroom, she goes down and finds herself alone in the house with no living being to be found anywhere. She looks around to see that it's slightly messy, not like a hurricane just passed through kind of messy though. Just a bunch of books and papers situated in the living room with a laptop on the coffee table. So, this is where Santana studies, she guesses.

 _"Arf!"_

The sound makes Brittany literally jump in surprise as she holds on to her heart. She slowly looks behind her to see absolutely nothing to have caused it. She turns her head around to see nothing still.

"What the fu-"

 _"Arf!"_

She hears the sound again and upon closer inspection, she looks down directly below her to see a fat white dog sitting inches away from her feet with its head titled to the side and looking curiously back at her. They stare at each other for a second or two before the dog sticks out its tongue and motions for Brittany to pet itself.

"Aww... Look at you. You're so cute!" Brittany whispers as she crouches and pets the dog that has now laid on its back and is enjoying the ticklish sensation.

"Hey, Britt!" Santana calls out from around the corner and in a moment, comes face to face with her still in the same position of petting the dog while Santana just stands there frozen and with a shocked expression.

"Hey, San. This is a really cute dog. He looks like a teddy bear. Look at him!"

"Uhmm... Britt, I-I don't have a dog." Santana utters nonchalantly and with wide eyes. Almost immediately, Brittany stands up and takes a step back with horror in her eyes while the dog in question whimpers and looks back at her with puppy eyes.

Then Santana the jerk laughs out loud. Goddamn it.

"I'm kidding!" Santana exclaims and looks amused at her own joke by laughing her heart out while Brittany playfully rolls her eyes and gives the brunette a bored look. "I'm sorry, Britt. I had to." She adds with a dopey grin after laughing so much.

"Anyway, this is Porkchop. He's a West Highland White Terrier." Santana utters when she walks towards them and crouches to pet the dog. "He's actually my parents' dog. He stays with me every now and then because they're afraid I might go crazy being by myself and all."

Brittany nods and crouches again. Automatically, Porkchop the dog walks over and motions to be picked up, something that Brittany does so without ease as she stands up then looks back at Santana with a grin. "Look, he likes me!"

"Well, that's rare. He usually hates everyone. What did you give him?" Santana teases and walks over to them to rub the dog's back.

"It's my raw sex appeal, I guess." Brittany quips back with a smirk.

"Huh." Santana only comments with a raised eyebrow and nodding once. "By the way, I'm sorry if the house is kind of messy. The housekeeper won't come until tomorrow morning so yeah, I make quite a mess being alone with all the school stuff. You won't believe the speech I get from her sometimes and the stuff she throws away when she thinks it's useless."

"Nah, it's cool. You have a nice house, by the way."

"Thanks. It's my parents, for the record."

"Which means that it's yours." Brittany voices back with a smile and Santana only shrugs in defeat while the former proceeds to put Porkchop down on the floor then picking up her purse a feet away from where she left it. She thinks about the vial for a second. Maybe this could be a last chance attempt to put it in Santana's drink and just get it over with. Maybe she could just slip it in her water or something. Maybe she should just try.

"So, anything else you need, Britt?" Santana asks with a smile on her face.

"W-Well, I'm kind of thirsty. Is it okay if I have some water? I can get it myself, San. Don-"

"Please. It's your first time in my house, Britt." The brunette comments and drags Brittany to the kitchen by the hand. "Hopefully, I'll get to have you often."

"Is that a request or an invitation?" Brittany teases and subtly takes out the vial from her purse then places it on the kitchen counter while Santana gets busy taking a glass from a shelf and a pitcher of cold water from her freaking huge fridge.

"Do I have the lovely choice of pinpointing which?"

"It depends. Does it get lonely?" Brittany asks, leaning by the counter behind her while watching or more like, checking Santana's lovely lady humps.

Santana thinks about it then turns, just missing Brittany's stare on her for a millisecond, and hands the girl a glass of cold water. "Sometimes. It gets pretty quiet here especially when I'm alone. But I guess I'm used to it so there's nothing really that much to be dramatic about to convince you with." The brunette chuckles and Brittany could only look at her while drinking the water in her hand. "But Porkchop's a pretty nice companion since he's cute and all. I guess I wouldn't mind being someone around a cute and sexy human being. Someone I could actually cuddle with that's not furry. " She adds with a chuckle and eyes Brittany up and down seductively.

Brittany gags on her water a little at Santana's stare. She even feels a little burn on her nostrils again but disregards it for the sake of saving face. "I-I think you just compared me to your dog, San."

Santana laughs and reaches for the glass in Brittany's hand. "Did I? I'm sorry. I'm just genuinely bad at flirting. It's unbelievable."

"I can see that. Really, really bad." Brittany sarcastically chuckles and crosses her arms.

"Well, aren't you judgmental? I'd like to see you try." Santana teases and walks towards her, trapping Brittany in between her and the kitchen counter behind the girl.

"I'm just as bad as you are. Probably even worse."

"I doubt you'd need to flirt at all or even open your mouth. All you have to do is look at them in the eye and smile then I'm pretty sure they're on their way to heaven."

Brittany raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I thought you were bad at flirting?"

Santana just makes a face while shaking her head and shrugs then eventually breaking into a grin as she leans to Brittany, closing the distance between them for a few kisses while the blonde wraps her arms around Santana.

"Let's get you home?" Santana utters after they break apart, taking in the beauty of this stunning girl in front of her.

"Yeah. But you have to promise me something."

Santana looks at her curiously as she tucks a stray hair behind Brittany's ear. "What is it?"

"Give me a tour of your house when I come back here?" Brittany grins widely and sneaks a quick kiss on Santana who looks like she's about to combust with happiness.

"I'd love to, Britt."

* * *

After almost half an hour, mostly time taken up with making out in the car with both of them never seeming to get enough of each other, Brittany finally arrives at their dorm room and incidentally arrives at almost the same time as Quinn.

"Did you just get in as well, Britt?"

"Yep. Maybe a minute or two ahead of you." Brittany quips nonchalantly, lying on her bed.

"Oh, okay." Quinn gives her a look as she puts down her stuff on the table next to her bed. "So…" She trails off and Brittany returns the look, catching on to her intent.

"I wasn't able to, Q."

Quinn sighs and takes a seat on her own bed. "Okay, Britt. We need to discuss this shit because you promised. I don't want to give the 'best friend speech that I don't want you to get hurt', okay? Let's just get this over with."

Brittany takes a deep breath and nods at that, sitting upright to face Quinn and reaching for her purse to take the vial out. "I know, Q. I just really haven't had the chance to like I said. We went to her house because I needed to pee then I met her dog which was nice-"

"Wait. You went to her house?!"

"Yeah. It was really nice, by the way." Brittany echoes while a frown etches on her forehead as she tries to find the vial in her small purse.

"I assume so but didn't you at least get the chance-" Quinn says but cuts herself off when she notices Brittany's confused and panicky face. "Is everything okay, B?"

It falls on deaf ears as Brittany stands up and hastily searches under her bed and everywhere else for a moment while Quinn only watches her in confusion. Upon making sure that it's really nowhere to be found, Brittany covers her face with both hands. "Fuck!"

"What? What is it?!" Quinn chimes in worriedly and stands up to level with the girl.

"The antidote! I fucking lost it!"

Quinn gasps and covers a hand to her face but then raises both hands as if to calm down an almost hysterical Brittany. "Alright, alright. Let's calm our tits for a second, okay? Maybe you just left it somewhere? Where was the last place you saw it?"

Brittany thinks about it as she paces back and forth trying to remember where she fucking left it. Then it comes to her. "Oh shit!"

"What? Tell me, B!"

Brittany takes a seat on her bed and clicks on her tongue. "I left it at Santana's kitchen! I was supposed to put it in the drink and- fuck!"

Quinn sighs but the still problematic face of Brittany unsettles her. "You can always just get it tomorrow, right? Or call Santana to get it for yo-"

"No! We can't do that! We can't let her be too curious about what's in that vial. Plus, her housekeeper's coming in tomorrow morning and she basically throws everything that's messy. Or anything that's just lying around..."

Quinn stares at Brittany as she digests the words in her head. Then she realizes the repercussions after a second or two. "Fuck! We are so fucking dead! What do we do?!"

Brittany stands up and pace back and forth again trying to come up with a solution to this dilemma. They can't waste time at all because she might lose the one thing that's literally the only solution to their problems of black magic. You may call it channeling April or just being desperate to get that fucking antidote but whatever, desperate times calls for desperate fucking measures.

Illegal measures.

"We need to sneak in her house and get the antidote." She utters and stares at Quinn who looks back at her with wide eyes.

"Wait." Quinn exclaims and holds up a hand while staring back questioningly at Brittany. "We're going to fucking break in at someone's house that probably has a state-of-the-art security system and a fucking dog inside just to get a fucking vial for this freaking black magic crap?!"

Brittany gives her a deadpan look. "Yeah."

"Brittany, are you fucking insane?! We could get fucking arrested for that!"

"We need to do this, Q! There's no other way!"

"Why can't you just ring the fucking doorbell like a decent human being then get the vial?!"

"Because I was just talking to her a while ago and she's probably asleep by now. We can't get too obvious!"

"Why is this a fucking 'we'?! Why should I get dragged to this?!"

"Because you're my best friend and you won't let me go alone anyway."

Quinn breathes deeply and rolls her eyes. "You're crazy, Britt. We can't risk ourselves like that."

"Yes, we can." Brittany utters and glances at her watch to see that it's almost 10 in the evening. "We need to get going before it gets even more late."

"You owe me fucking big for this, Britt! If we succeed in this shit and you go on to become richer than me, I will have you pay for my kid's college education, do you hear me?!" Quinn huffs and gathers her keys and phone from the table.

"Whatever you want." Brittany replies and snatches her phone from the bed before walking towards the door. "Now, come on Bilbo, let's go on an adventure." She adds mockingly and only receives an eye roll from Quinn as she locks the door behind her.

* * *

 **Will she or won't she? ;)**

 ***I'm halfway finished with the next chapter, so I'll probably update this on Saturday or Sunday again together with the last chapter of Romantically Speaking. Catch you all by then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize if it's been a while. And this is kind of lengthy as well, sorry! ;)**

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Quinn exclaims in complete amazement as she pulls over her red Beetle across the street from a huge, white house. Santana's house.

"We're already here, Q. There's no turning back now." Brittany replies warily, taking a quick glance at the big house on their right.

"Dude, I could push the goddamn accelerator and we are out of here. We can't risk our fucking futures for some unknown liquid inside a freaking bottle!"

"No, we can't do that! Just bear with me on this, okay? It'll just be fast."

"Fine." Quinn huffs as they both unbuckle their seat belts. "You owe me burgers after this."

"You sure have a bunch of demands. First, you want me to pay for your future kid's education and now, you demand to be fed. Need I remind you that I'm not as rich as you are and I'm on a scholarship?" Brittany chuckles to herself as they slowly walk towards the house across from them, hooking her arm with that of Quinn's.

"Oh please, if you were as rich as Santana, I would have already asked for a BMW." Quinn replies, stopping a few feet away from Santana's front door. "Alright. So, what's the plan?"

Brittany blinks a few times before looking back at Quinn who in turn is staring back at her. And shit, she realizes now that she doesn't have a plan at all before coming here.

"Well, fuck. You don't even have a plan?!" Quinn huffs and gives Brittany a look.

"Sshh!" Brittany exclaims and motions for Quinn to lower her voice. "I'm making this up as I go, Q!"

"Britt, I put on real goddamn pants for this shit!"

"Fine!" Brittany sneers back and thinks for a few seconds. "How about this, we split up and look for an open window or unlocked door. If you find one, just holler at me and we'll go from there. Remember, the antidote is in the kitchen. Plus, as far as I can remember, the house has a back entrance of some sort."

"Alright. I need to pee though. Do you know where's the toilet?"

"Seriously, Q?" Brittany raises an eyebrow at her friend.

"Can't stop mother nature's call, honey."

"Whatever." Brittany rolls her eyes. "There's one just beside her staircase if I'm not mistaken."

"Cool. So, which way do I go?"

Brittany refreshes her mind for a second and tries to remember Santana's house plan from what she saw earlier. "Go for the backyard, I'll cover the sides and front as inconspicuous as I can."

"That's what she said." Quinn remarks with a devilish grin before being whisked away by Brittany to do what she just said.

When Quinn has gone from Brittany's sight, the latter takes it upon herself to check out the front side of the house. Slowly walking around and being very careful not to be seen by anyone. She's not even sure if there's an alarm in Santana's house or any security stuff at all but seeing that no siren or shit had gone off, it's safe to say that there's nothing like that. But just to be sure, she foregoes going for the obvious route of opening the door just to see if Santana left it open. She tries for the windows and to no one's surprise, it's locked.

"Dammit." Brittany whispers to herself, placing both hands on her waist and figuring out where the fuck she can enter this godforsaken house.

After surveying a little, she looks up to see a window slightly open on the second floor. Glancing below it, she sees a little leeway for her to climb and with a little jump, she could hopefully reach the window stool above and climb it with all her might. It's actually a very spy-like and ninja-esque thing to do but all that gymnastics and dancing from way back could at least make her succeed. She contemplates it for a good moment and without any other choice, she removes her glasses and attaches it carefully to her shirt, hopeful that it wouldn't slip or break. She inches closer to the wall of the house and takes a few deep breaths first while trying to stretch out her muscles. Briefly, Brittany holds on to a lantern stuck to the wall beside the window and positions her left foot on the window stool.

"Alright." Brittany nervously whispers to herself and takes a deep breath. "On three. One, two, th-" She adds and almost jumps were it not for Quinn's voice that puts her out of her element.

"Britt, I found an entrance!" Quinn utters from the back of the house. Brittany closes her eyes for a second, trying to get herself together after almost doing her greatly and masterfully planned stunt to get inside the house through that freaking window above. Instead of replying, she shakes her head as she trudges to where Quinn is at the back and sees her friend pointing at a small and long, open window that can fit either of them just above the door.

"Either this girl is a black belt in karate with how confident she is leaving windows and doors open like this or someone has already broken in before us. I'm betting the former." Quinn quips nonchalantly with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, well I guess that's a good thing for us right now." Brittany replies with both eyebrows raised while getting down on one knee and holding out both hands on top of the other.

Quinn looks at her quizzically. "What are you doing? Are you going to propose to me?"

"No, dummy." Brittany retorts. "I'm going to help you get up there. You're lighter and you'll fit better."

"Oh. So, like parkour?"

"It's hardly parkour, Q. You just have to reach for the window, get in carefully then open the door for me."

"That's not fair, B. I might ruin my outfit. Why me?"

"You'll fit better through the window because of your height and I doubt you can lift me up anyway." Brittany gives her friend a look. "Now, come on before I bust my knee!"

"Fine. But I'm going to pee first when we get in." Quinn scoffs then leans against the doorframe and carefully steps on her friend's hand.

"Ow! Careful, will you?"

"Sorry. I thought lesbians were supposed to have hands of steel." Quinn quips with a smirk which Brittany brushes off with an eye roll before pulling her weight up. Brittany catches on and carefully stands up to support Quinn's stance. Within a few seconds, Quinn holds onto the side of the window and enters it with her feet first, watching her head in the process, then completely disappears from Brittany's view.

Brittany dusts off her hands and waits for Quinn to open the door a few seconds from now. Well, yeah. Except that it's been about two minutes already and Quinn's still nowhere to be found. And the door's still locked.

"Q?" Brittany whispers with a frown etched on her forehead when no answer from the other side is heard. "Goddamn it, where are you? Open the door!" She adds in a loud whisper but once again, to no avail.

She fetches her glasses from her shirt, putting them on while she thinks about reaching for the window above as well but realizes quickly that it's way too high for her to reach and she probably won't fit there either. So, there's really no choice but to wait like a freaking idiot outside the backyard door and-

 _Click._

The door slowly opens to unveil Quinn dramatically welcoming Brittany inside the house.

"Welcome to my humble home, my fair maiden." Quinn whispers sarcastically with a smirk.

Brittany shakes her head in disbelief as she enters the house. "Where the hell did you go? I thought you died or something!"

"I told you I needed to pee. By the way, this house is so big and beautiful."

"Whatever. Let's just get the antidote then get out of here." Brittany utters and silently walks towards the kitchen. As far as she can remember, she left it at the kitchen counter just across Santana's refrigerator. As they cross the corner to the kitchen, Brittany immediately approaches where she thought she left it and by some dumb luck, the vial containing purple liquid is right where she last placed it.

"I wonder what it looks like upstairs." Quinn trails off nonchalantly.

Brittany disregards her friend's words and breathes a sigh of relief as soon as she obtains the vial from the counter. She glances at it for a quick second, checking for any visible cracks and scratches but thankfully, there aren't. She wastes no time anymore and puts the vial in her pocket, careful not to break it or anything. Seeing that the mission is complete, she turns to her right with a smile.

"Q, I got it now. Let's go ho-" Brittany mutters but is met with no presence in front of her. She looks around her and still no Quinn to be found. Thinking back, a scary thought immediately crosses her mind.

Shit.

"Holy smokes!" She whispers loudly to herself and swiftly leaves the kitchen to climb the stairs, trying not to make too much noise with her shoes.

Upon reaching the top, Brittany is automatically at odds on which room Quinn has gone to. There are five rooms in this goddamn mansion. The only thing she can remember right now is Santana telling her that she renovated one of those rooms and turned it into her personal study. However, the biggest room in the whole house is the master bedroom, Santana's bedroom, which is at the end of the hall.

Ten million guesses where Quinn freaking disappeared to.

Brittany takes a deep breath as she sneakily walks through the hall, carefully opening one by one to find Quinn and get them out of this house as soon as fucking possible.

First guest room. No Quinn.

Second guest room. Nobody.

Santana's personal study. Nope.

The only other room is downstairs and Brittany's pretty sure that it's kind of a storage room of some sort so where else could Quinn be hidi-

Oh shit.

Quinn fucking Fabray is inside Santana's bedroom.

Brittany grits through her teeth and braves walking towards Santana's room. Fucking Quinn. They may be best friends and all that but if they get caught lurking and trespassing here, she will not hold back on murdering her friend out of anger. Momentarily and true enough, she arrives at the spot to see the door slightly ajar. She looks behind her, to her left and right first before finally becoming sure that Quinn is really inside. She subtly makes a sign of the cross gesture before in the most careful of ways, takes a step inside Santana's room.

To say the least, Santana's bedroom is huge. Huge enough for Brittany to think that this is probably the size of her house back home in Santa Barbara.

The room, mathematically bullshit-y speaking, is a quarter of the size of the whole second floor of Santana's house. Upon entering the wood furnished door, Brittany is greeted by the same theme of the house. Instead of the whole space being cloaked in complete darkness, two square lamps are lightly glowing like a nightlight on both sides above the gray king-sized bed. In the place of a classic bed frame, said bed is situated on a dark wood platform instead. The light glow illuminates enough for Brittany to see that the wall behind Santana's bed is covered in dark wood paneling while the rest of the room has a dark cream if not dirty white design in her eyes right now but that's probably because of the dim lighting in the room.

Brittany walks in very slowly as she pushes up her glasses, trying not to hit anything or step at a few pieces of clothing clumsily laid down on the floor. When she finally gets through the first few steps and her eyes have seemingly adjusted to the dim lights, she turns to her left to see Santana peacefully sleeping and barely covered with the comforter. And upon closer inspection, Brittany's ears turn a little red when she sees that Santana's barely wearing anything. As good as her eyes can see or as good as she can creepily watch Santana sleep, the latter is only wearing an oversized gray sweater, black undies, and long socks. No shorts or anything to cover those flawless legs. Brittany is just completely frozen and drawn to her as she tries to swallow the little lump in her throat.

"Britt!" Quinn whispers and effectively gets Brittany's attention, even taking the girl by surprise.

Brittany turns to her right to see Quinn standing in front of a dark wood cabinet with enough compartments for a small office and a big ass flat television screen situated on top, along with a home theater set to go along with it.

"Q! What are you doing here?!" Brittany scoffs enough for her friend to hear. "We have to go! I have the antidote."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just touring the house on my own." Quinn replies nonchalantly as she busies herself again by opening a random, small leather notebook. "How rich is Santana? Like seriously, this chick is freaking loaded. All her clothes and things are high-end brands. Just look at her stuff-" Quinn cuts herself off when she sees something in the notebook. She squints her eyes and flips a few pages more, trying to get a good look at the contents.

"Quinn!" Brittany whispers yet again and approaches the girl. "Let's go. What are you still do-"

Quinn closes the leather notebook and hides it once again, swiftly turning to face Brittany with a fake grin plastered in her face. "Nothing. Just snooping." She utters and sneaks a glance at Santana who moves a little in her sleep to get a better position under the covers.

"Let's go then before Santana wakes up." Brittany gives Quinn a curious look before she grabs her friend's hand and slowly drag her out of the room, step by step until they let go of each other while trying to avoid the mess on the floor again like it's freaking lava.

"You know, you should tell Santana to be more careful. We broke in her house easily, she sleeps half-naked, and she freaking lives alone, Britt. Seriously. She barely felt our presence while she's probably dreaming about you. She's a magnet for bad stuff if you think about it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell her that we broke in her house and noticed all that stuff."

"Uh-huh. Sure, honey. If I didn't know any better, you were ogling her very hard back there before I cut off your peeping." Quinn retorts with a smirk and almost slips at a tank top lying on the floor just by the bedroom door. "Oh!" She adds and almost completely falls on her face before Brittany gets a hold of her in the arm.

"Gotta be more careful, Q." Brittany quips as she gives her friend a glare before finally exiting the bedroom completely.

Quinn fake grins with her attention all on Brittany behind her. "Don't worry about me, B." She utters coolly. "I move like a shadow in the nigh-" She adds with a dramatic flair before tripping on something in front of her, making her stumble face flat on the floor and creating a loud, thumping sound that resonates enough for everyone inside the house to hear.

Everyone. Including Santana who stirs awake at the sound.

Santana jumps a little at the thumping and immediately opens her bedside lamp while removing the covers on her.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Santana exclaims as she gets up, grabbing something from inside her bedside table and a steel baseball bat on the floor just beside her in the process.

"Oh shit!" Brittany whispers with a shocked face upon hearing Santana's voice.

"Oh fuck. What do we do, B?!" Quinn replies with the same expression as well.

They both freeze and fucking panic, both not knowing what to do and where to hide exactly. They grab each other like idiots, trying to come up with a way to handle the situation.

"B! What the fuck do we do? She's coming out of the room any second now!" Quinn shakes Brittany by the shoulder. The latter takes a deep breath and seemingly comes out of her trance. She thinks of the fastest way to get out of this mess while they're freaking crouched in the middle of the freaking darkness of Santana's house.

She glances at the stairs and judging by the semi-long corridor leading towards it, Santana would catch them before they even get to the first step. Well, maybe they could just jump directly to the first floor ala Mission Impossible but she's pretty sure they'd either die with how high it is or break every bone in their body that would eventually result to death.

So, yeah, stairs are equivalent to death right now. Time for Plan B.

She turns her attention to the various doors in the floor and as far as she can remember, the room almost in front of Santana's and just a few feet away from them had the door open. Honestly, she doesn't know what the hell that room is or has inside it but seeing that she can somehow slightly hear Santana's footsteps now, she grabs Quinn's arm in a haste and drags her friend to the room with and are then greeted with complete, utter darkness.

"Oof!" Quinn shouts when something hits her toe but Brittany covers her friend's mouth with her hand instantly.

"Sshh!" Brittany utters as she tries hard to make out of simply nothing visible in front of her while her eyes still haven't adjusted to the darkness. Instead of feeling helpless, she feels around for her surroundings until she stumbles or rather, almost trips on what must be a leather couch of some sort.

"Q, come around here quick! I think I found a sofa." Brittany mutters in all her blind glory. Quinn just nods even though her friend wouldn't see it but nevertheless obliges to Brittany's demand as she feels for the sofa until they both end up behind it, sitting on the floor.

"'I move like a shadow in the night', huh? A fucking shadow?!" Brittany huffs as she slaps Quinn on the arm.

"I don't even know what tripped me. It was soft and furry, I think."

Brittany's eyebrows furrow at the statement. She can't believe she hasn't noticed it or why she let it slip her mind. They've been in here for almost 1o minutes already and she hasn't seen the only other occupant in this house. Soft and furry and still nowhere to be found.

"Wait. D-Do you mean-"

"Uh… Britt…" Quinn trails off with a worried look. Both women's eyes have now somehow adjusted to the darkness in the room. Brittany slowly turns her attention to her right and sees Quinn frozen in her position with her attention directed to her right as well, looking at something in particular.

"What?" Brittany whispers. When Quinn doesn't answer immediately, she puts it upon herself to lean forward a little and sees something soft and furry staring back curiously at them almost giving her a heart attack. However, it's as if it's not sure whether or not it should fight or flight from the situation, just staring back at them. To make matters worse, they hear footsteps coming closer towards the room.

Someone has got it in for them up there. Seriously.

"Porkchop!" Brittany whispers and the dog's ears immediately perk up.

"This is not the time to crave for food, Britt!" Quinn huffs in a whisper as she quickly gives Brittany a look.

"No! It's the dog's freaking name!"

"You know this dog?! And Porkchop is his name?! You didn't think about mentioning a fucking dog before we came here?!" Quinn utters in confusion.

"I mentioned it in passing!"

"Who fucking names their dog 'Porkchop' anyway?!" She remarks before they jump at the creaking sound of the bedroom door fully opening.

"Oh my god, she's here!" Quinn whispers in a panic while scooting closer to Brittany on her side.

Brittany pushes her away a little and peeks from the left side of the sofa to blurrily see Santana, wearing boyshorts now, standing from the door holding something long with her right hand and something short with her left. When she does squint her eyes a little at the light illumination the light from Santana's bedroom is giving, she's pretty sure that what Santana's holding is a baseball bat. A cold steel baseball bat. And what appears to be a small gun as well.

Oh. My. God.

Brittany goes back to her previous position and tries to breathe normally as she leans back against the back of the sofa. Her heart is beating like a million beats per fucking minute right now with how nervous she is. What if Santana discovers that they're? A hundred different theories are in store. They could freaking get shot or bashed in the head. Never mind that they could get arrested for this and their futures would be jeopardized months before she and Quinn are supposed to graduate from college. They could freaking die if Santana were to accidentally hit them with that freaking bat or shot because of the confusion. Shit. How can people even think in these kinds of situations? It's like a freaking life skill!

"S-She has a b-baseball bat and a g-gun with her, Q." Brittany whispers as low as she possibly can.

"Fuck!" Quinn utters a little too loud.

Immediately, Porkchop goes on the defensive and assumes a fight stance with his eyes trained on them while growling, heavily scaring both women.

"Oh my god, it's going to bite us!" Quinn speaks up, moving inch by inch away from the dog that's step by step approaching them. "I am a good person, dear Jesus! Just let me get out of this situation and I will become celibate!"

"Hello? Is someone there?" Santana exclaims squinting her eyes while gripping the baseball in her hand a little tighter, eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the low and indeterminable sound she's hearing.

"Sshh!" Brittany gestures with a finger in front of her lips while covering Quinn's mouth with her other hand. They freeze for a second, trying to feel for Santana's next move. Brittany glances at Porkchop who's still growling at the both of them, which might just be the reason why Santana's investigating in this room. She's got to find a freaking way to turn the attention away from them. Pronto.

"Q, make a sound or something."

"'Make a sound'? What, like a dog?"

"No, like a cat. Like a freaking cat!" Brittany utters sarcastically. "Of course like a dog!" Brittany adds with a glare. Before Quinn gets to do her own comeback, they hear footsteps approaching. Slowly and almost unheard were it not for the wood creaking sounds made in every step.

"I said, is somebody there?" Santana warily exclaims, raising the baseball bat with her right hand as she takes one step at a time closer to the sofa.

"Do something, Q!" Brittany motions with both hands up in a panicky manner. They both look at Porkchop beside them with the same curious expression. Then Quinn speaks up. Or rather, imitates what an animal should sound like.

 _"Arf!"_

Like magic or by some miracle, Porkchop calms down and retreats instantly. He sits down on his butt, sticks his tongue out and tilts his head to the right as he somehow seemingly recognizes Brittany now.

"Porkchop?" Santana calls out in a curious tone. She hides the gun in her shorts and feels for the switch. Upon opening it, Porkchop looks back at his master with the same innocent reaction from a few seconds ago. Recognizing and putting the pieces of the puzzle together, Santana sighs and relaxes as she gives her dog a look.

"What are you doing there? Come here, boy!" She calls out but Porkchop doesn't bulge even one bit. Instead of waiting all night for the dog to approach her, she decides to simply come get him and hopefully continue sleeping for the remainder of the night in complete silence.

When they both hear the approaching footsteps, Brittany immediately thinks on her feet and nudges Quinn on the arm. "Q, follow my lead, okay? When Santana's near enough, we sneak off to the side of the sofa then run for the hills!"

"We might get shot. We can't risk being found!"

"No, she won't. I mean, I hope she won't." Brittany shrugs while fixing her glasses and receives a hard glare from her friend.

Without much of a choice and not having a single plan aside from that, they decide to go with it. True enough, when Santana is only about a step away from Porkchop, Brittany hastily tiptoes from the other side of the sofa to the door while Quinn follows. As they exit, the latter throws a quick glance behind her to see a still clueless Santana with her back towards them and holding the cute dog in her arms.

"You scared me. I thought someone was inside the house." Santana innocently talks to the dog that's licking her on the cheek. "Let's get you some water then we'll go back to sleep." She adds and turns to exit the room.

"Quinn, hurry! She'll be out any second now!" Brittany whispers loud enough for her friend to hear as she descends the last few steps of the stairs. However, by some grace of the laws of freaking nature, Quinn twists her right ankle and crouches in pain as soon as she reaches the ground level of the house, just as Brittany is about to open the front door of the house.

"Ow! Man down!" Quinn groans in pain while lying on the floor and rubbing her ankle.

Brittany looks back in horror and astonishment at how close they are to accomplishing this mission. It scares her even more when she hears the faint sound of Santana's footsteps approaching the stairs and here they are, almost an inch close of being discovered from their hiding spot.

"Britt, go! Leave me here! I'll be fine!" Quinn exclaims in a whisper as she tries to stand up and get a move on but to no avail.

"I can't leave you, Q. We're in this together!"

"No, you must go! You must complete this mission!"

The scene in front of her almost resembles that of a movie. Torn between going through the door alone and achieving the purpose of breaking in the first place or leaving no man behind. As Brittany takes a quick glance of the open door inches away from her to her right, to her friend crouching and writhing in pain on her left just beside the stairs, then looking above the flight of stairs and positive that any freaking second now Santana will get a glimpse of them. She knows what to do and she's sure that this is almost a no-brainer with what option she's going with.

In a hurry, Brittany goes out the front door and silently shuts it behind her.

Fuck.

"Bitch, I was kidding! What the-" Quinn blinks a few quick times with her mouth wide open and confused as hell with what just happened. Did Brittany just leave her here to die and rot like a human sacrifice? That fucking bit-

"We need to get you groomed soon, Porky. And it's just about time for another trip to the vet, watcha say?"

When Quinn hears Santana's voice somewhere above her, she quickly crawls and hides herself from beneath the stairs. She almost dreads it when she hears Santana's slippers take every step above her like a serial killer in a movie. There's no escaping this since she's rendered helpless with an ankle injury. Moreover, Porkchop the dog will surely bark at her as soon as they reach the ground floor. She's practically dead by now and there's no use hiding anymore, she thinks. Seconds pass by and as closer Santana gets, she ponders why Brittany her best friend left her here alone. Quinn's going to get arrested, she's sure. That is if Santana doesn't get to whack her in the head with the baseball bat or shoot her first but that's beside the point.

"Okay boy, I'll just get your water bottle then it's time to sleep again. We have a busy day ahead of us later." Santana says with a chirpy manner as she settles down the dog upon reaching the ground floor of the house, just missing Quinn a feet away from her who's visibly scared as fuck when she sees Porkchop looking curiously back at her. Quinn thought that she was safe when Santana starts to walk away from her hiding place under the stairs. She's even crawling inch by inch towards the front door, hopeful to get out of this fucked up situation.

Then Porkchop growls. Oh shit.

"What? What is it?" Santana stops in her tracks and turns around, curious as to what's causing her dog to react like that. She squints her eyes at Porkchop assuming a defensive stance at something just below the stairs. A figure of some sort. It's something that she can't make out but just in case, she holds on tight once again to the baseball bat in her hand. Santana takes a step closer to the figure one at a time. Either it's just a shadow, a fiction of her imagination, or something that her mind is playing on her from the lack of sleep. Almost a feet away now and-

 _Ding dong!_

Santana and Porkchop instantly look at the front door curiously. Unsure of whether they should go on the defensive because it could be a burglar or just some type of serial killer waiting for someone to answer the door. In a moment of absolute relief for Quinn, Porkchop leaves her alone as if she didn't exist and barks his heart out at someone on the other side of the door making Santana forget the figure under the stairs. As the brunette slowly walk towards the door with a firm grip on her bat, a familiar voice resonates above Porkchop's barking, calming her down from thoughts of a possible death by someone unknown.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice registers from the other side of the door.

Now, Santana's not sure exactly what time of the day it is. It's probably a new year already depending on the length of her sleep so far but what she does know is that, it's kind of late already and she has no freaking idea why Brittany is here. Maybe she forgot something earlier, the girl had a nightmare, or God forbid, Brittany just wanted to see her because she's special like that. Oh well, a girl can dream and honestly, she's not complaining at all. Without much of a hesitation, she opens the door to see Brittany looking like she ran a couple of miles with still a little shock in her.

"Britt?" Santana trails off while curiously surveying her surroundings to see nothing's out of place. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" She adds with a worried tone.

Brittany blinks a few times before realizing what's happening in front of her and putting the pieces of her plan together that she made not more than a minute or two ago. One, move the Quinn's car closer to the house then lure Santana out. Two, entertain Santana a little so Quinn can make her escape through the back door, and Three, do everything you can not to get caught.

"Y-Yeah. I'm o-okay. How about you?"

Santana stares curiously at Brittany then chuckles after. "Britt, are you sure you're okay? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"N-Nothing. I-I just... Uh..." Brittany stutters, trying to think of an excuse. Suddenly, she sees Quinn behind Santana emerging from behind the stairs and looking back at her with a surprised look. Thinking on her feet, she subtly motions for Quinn to exit through the back door with her head.

"Uh... Britt, are you having a stroke? Do you want me to call 91-" Santana utters warily and almost turns halfway before Brittany cuts her off.

"No!" Brittany shouts, taking Santana and Porkchop, who's been begging to be lifted by the blonde, even Quinn who's walking away, or more like crawling away in the background aback. "I-I'm not having a stroke," Brittany trails off and sees Quinn continuing to make her escape. "Wait. Why do you have a bat in your hand?"

"Oh, this? Nothing, I just thought that someone was trying to break in or something. Not that I need it since I know karate and I have a few guns in the house." Santana utters nonchalantly.

"Karate? Guns?"

"Yeah, black belt. My dad collects gun so there are a few here." The brunette adds with an innocent smile.

"Huh." Brittany gulps heavily. So that's why Santana was confident enough to leave the house unlocked regardless if she actually left it that way or just forgot but bottom line is, she and Quinn would be lucky enough if they leave here unscathed.

"So, care to tell me why you're here at this godforsaken hour?" Santana crosses her arms and grins at Brittany who looks like a lost kid in the wilderness.

 _Come on, come up with something!,_ Brittany thinks to herself.

"W-Well, I-I… U-Uhmm... Just really wanted to see you."

Santana's eyebrows scrunch a little but fails to hide her smirk. "In the middle of the night?"

Brittany nervously chuckles and takes a step forward. "Uhmm... Yeah. It's weird, I know."

"No, it's not weird at all." Santana grins. "Although I'd much rather prefer that you call me so I'd pick you up myself instead of you coming here."

"Oh." Brittany states in a sigh, glancing behind Santana to see that Quinn is nowhere to be found anymore. "I'm s-sorry. I'm probably creeping you out now."

"What? No, of course." Santana chuckles and closes the space between them, holding Brittany by the waist. "I mean, it's not your fault that you missed me enough to make your way here just to see me, right?"

Brittany seemingly calms down in Santana's embrace and laughs at the statement. "What can I say? It must really be your raw sex appeal."

"And now that truth has come out, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, you're so irresistible to the point that I'm just agreeing to every word you're saying." Brittany smirks then places her arms around Santana.

"Oh, please Britt. It's not like you don't-"

And just her luck, Brittany sees Quinn in the corner of her eye knocking back a wooden stool short of just climbing through the window above the back door again while trying to shoo way Porkchop. Thankfully, she catches it at the last second for it not to touch the floor. However, the screeching sound doesn't go unheard by everyone.

Oh, Quinn.

"What in the hell was that?" Santana snaps and releases Brittany's hold on her as she turns to look at the commotion but Brittany reacts before the brunette does anything else. Without much to go on, Brittany goes on a limb and turns Santana by the waist to face her. This time, she closes the gap between them with a deep kiss and a tight grip around the brunette's torso. As she tries to immerse herself in the kiss, Brittany peeks a little and sees Quinn by the corner gesturing with two thumbs up in which Brittany replies with a hand wave motioning for her friend to leave while she's got Santana's attention.

When they pull apart after a few seconds, Santana seemingly forgets what she was talking about with that breathtaking kiss and just how wide her smile is.

"So, you went here just to give me that?"

"That, and I missed you, San."

Santana nods and simply leaves it at that. She looks behind her and tries to check out where the sound came from again and only sees Porkchop sitting on the floor and looking back at them. When Brittany hears a slight thud from behind her, she subtly breathes a deep, deep sigh of relief that Quinn is finally out of the house.

"I missed you too, Britt." Santana replies and gives Brittany a quick kiss again. "So, uhmm.." The brunette trails off, sounding a little unsure.

"What is it?" Brittany responds with a curious look back at the brunette.

"Do you like, uhmm... I don't know, maybe want to stay the n-night?" Santana bites her lip and gives Brittany a hopeful look.

It takes the blonde a few seconds to digest that but when she comes to realize the meaning behind it, a shade of red instantly covers her face and ears.

"O-Oh. You mean l-like... You know..." Brittany almost whispers while Santana just grins in amusement at how innocent this girl is being.

"Well, not necessarily like _that._ We could just watch a movie until we fall asleep or if you're hungry I could cook for you or just you know, we could just fall asleep or anything you're comfortable with." Santana rambles on, trying to act all cool but Brittany sees through it with a wide grin.

"I'd love that but," Brittany sighs and turns to motion at the parked red beetle that's now a few feet away from them just beside a tree. "Quinn's waiting for me, actually. And she's not actually fit to drive."

Santana follow Brittany's gaze and sees Quinn awkwardly waving at her inside the car, grinning widely.

"Oh, I see." Santana comments with a simple nod directed Quinn's way and sighs as she does a tight-lipped smile while looking back at Brittany. "So, I guess this is goodnight?"

"Yeah. Sorry again for barging on you creepily like this."

"I prefer romantic but maybe that's just me. Don't worry about it though. You're welcome anytime."

"Cool then." Brittany grins while holding off Santana's stare but Quinn ruins the moment by doing a quick press on the car horn. "Just a sec!" Brittany exclaims with a quick glare.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Britt." Santana utters and closes the gap between them with another kiss on the blonde's lips then on her forehead, making the butterflies in Brittany's stomach flutter like crazy.

"Y-Yeah. Goodnight, San." Brittany replies, her cheeks turning hot red. "Oh, and don't forget to lock all your doors and windows from now on, okay? Like really make sure no one can break in. Make it a habit, San."

Santana chuckles. "Britt, I think Porkchop and I will be just fine."

"No, you have to promise. Please? For me?"

Santana sighs and nods with a smile. "If it means that much to you, then I promise."

"Cool then. Goodnight." Brittany remarks and smiles sweetly as she takes a step backward with her attention still focused on Santana in front of her, almost missing a step and tripping a little.

"Woa-"

"I'm okay!" Brittany exclaims as she fixes her glasses while sporting an awkward grin much to Santana's amusement of the girl's antics. Being more careful this time, she turns slowly and walk towards the car then waves goodbye to Santana before finally entering the driver's seat of the beetle.

"Oh my god. I'm so stupid!" Brittany whispers to herself while resting her head on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, you are." Quinn comments beside her with a bored look, making her friend jump a little. "Please tell me you have the antidote with you after everything we've been through in the past half hour, B."

Brittany sighs and fishes the vial in her jean pocket. "Yeah. I got it."

"Well, thank you very much. We sacrificed our lives for that! That better work on Santana or I swear to God, I will put you in a chokehold for the rest of our college life."

"It will work, okay?" Brittany counters while slowly pulling out of the driveway, doing one quick honk at a waving Santana with Porkchop beside her. "What happened back there? She almost caught you getting away from the back door!"

"The door won't freaking open so I had no choice but to exit through the window again. I felt like a superhero with the adrenaline!"

"Well, you wouldn't have twisted your ankle if you listened to me!"

"B, I thought you left me alone to rot there! How can you think about doing that?!"

Brittany chuckles at the memory. "I would never do that. It's kind of amusing though, right?"

"Calm down, Satan." Quinn remarks with an eye roll and decides to change the subject. "Anyway, when do you plan to give it to her?"

"At the party tomorrow. I need to do it."

Quinn nods and raises her foot to massage it. "Is this serious now? No backing down and shit?"

"Yes, Mother." Brittany rolls her eyes as she turns down the road leading back to campus.

"Liars go to hell, B."

"Bitch, I'm gay." Brittany retorts and chuckles at her own joke while Quinn just looks back at her questioningly. "Because you know, the religious shit?" She adds but still no response from Quinn.

"It was funny when you didn't explain it, B." Quinn retorts with a small laugh while Brittany just looks back at her with a glare.

"Whatever, Q. I'll see you in hell."

Quinn chuckles loud this time. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's get those burgers you owe me. My foot will be fine."

"They're going to amputate that and you're gonna die, Q. I'm going to inherit all your chocolate and clothes too. Oh yeah, you promised to become celibate too starting tonight, right?" Brittany smirks while Quinn instantly settles in silence for a few seconds.

"Step on it, grandma. Hospital first. Please." Quinn mumbles to herself and Brittany mocks an evil laugh much to her friend's chagrin.

* * *

After getting Quinn's foot checked out and being assured multiple times that her foot won't get cut off, they had a really good night's sleep after last night's spy-like events. Now, prior to being picked up by Santana a couple of minutes ago, they went through their little plan of accomplishing another mission. The highest mission of them all: give Santana the antidote. There's no other option now, Brittany has to do it tonight.

"I'm really glad you're going with me to the party." Santana utters with a grin and her eyes on the road.

"I don't really have anything to do anyway. Besides, someone has to keep you from getting bored there while thinking about me." Brittany remarks with a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. If I weren't there, you'd just be wondering why you came to that party in the first place instead of being with me."

Santana smirks and nods as they turn the last corner away from the house party. "I like the confidence. And I think you're actually right."

"Ahem." Quinn clears her throat as she makes her presence known yet again for the third time since Santana picked them up, pushing herself in the middle from the backseat. "I know this is all awkward for us when I hear you girls flirting and doing the sex eyes but I just want you both to know that I'm absolutely fine with this."

Brittany grits through teeth and sighs. "We're aware, Q. You told us just a minute ago."

Santana chuckles and holds Brittany's hand. "Yeah. We're sorry you have to feel like a third wheel. We'll try to keep it down."

"It's all good, Santana. It's just a big change for me but it's fine."

"Oh. So, you're dating someone right now?" Santana adds, glancing at Quinn from the rearview mirror.

"Nope." Quinn pops the word. "I guess in the past it's more of Brittany doing the third wheeling so it kind of actually feels nice to be on the other end."

"Great. So, tell us how you feel, Q? How do you see yourself in the next three years?" Brittany utters sarcastically, motioning for Quinn to stop.

"It's amazing, B. I see myself becoming a professional third wheeler and perfecting the art of putting up with my adorably cute as fuck friends. And yeah, I see myself attending your wedding or probably your first child's birthday party with Santana in three years. How about that, huh?" Quinn smirks, declaring victory to herself when both girls in the front seat instantly go silent and the atmosphere goes painfully awkward.

"U-Uhmm.. We're here." Brittany declares at nothing in particular. Damn Quinn for ruining the beautiful moment.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Santana adds then clears her throat as they pull over the house with the party in full swing.

"I still got it. And I take the celibate thing away." Quinn mutters to herself with a devilish grin.

* * *

After what must have been forever for Brittany but in reality, just 15 minutes or half an hour tops, she finally gets to settle to herself. It kind of induced a panic, anxiety, and heart attack all combined together thing to be introduced, or more like forced to meet people who kept on coming up to her and Santana to talk. Judging from the way people are looking at her now, she's almost afraid to take a step or make a move for fear of being actually judged.

She decides to stand and hide alone at the small backyard patio overlooking the house pool and several students drunk and having the time of their lives dancing. At least that's what it looks like. Either that or half of them is having an epileptic attack. Santana excused herself to go somewhere for a quick while and Quinn, well damn if she knows where her friend went as soon as they entered the premises.

In trying to amuse herself or just finding something to do, she reviews her plan for tonight. In all the mess, people, and basically everything that's been going on tonight, how in the damn hell will she be able to put the antidote in Santana's drink? If she's not careful enough, she might get caught doing it with and the horror of someone catching her in the process of roofing Santana isn't exactly nice to the eyes. So, how will she actually make this? Maybe in the most covert way possible? Like having Santana get busy with something then put it when she's not looking? Or maybe just go to the longer- than-life-line toilet and place it there while she's inside? Ugh. How does someone go about this? Might as well wing it somewhere down the line.

"Hey, Britt." Santana quips, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist for a quick second and essentially making the girl blush.

"H-Hey you!" Brittany awkwardly grins while turning around to face Santana who's almost only a couple of inches away, looking radiant as hell.

"You okay? No one dared to hit on you, right?"

"W-What? N-No."

Santana chuckles. "I'm just kidding, Britt." She grins to herself. "So, how are you doing so far?"

"Surprisingly good, actually. I think I'm developing what people call 'social skills'."

"Ah. What a talent you must be harnessing."

"It's one of a kind!" Brittany snorts. An actual snort that would embarrass and turn off anyone. Except Santana, that is.

"You're too cute." Santana smiles, her jaw muscles crying out for help with how much she'd been smiling all night so far.

"You're not so bad yourself, San." Brittany unconsciously bites her lip as she says so. It surprises her that she's actually getting good at this. "So, I'm getting a refill. Anything you want?"

"Another beer, I guess."

"Sure. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Brittany jokes while slowly walking away from Santana.

"I'll be right here when you come back, babe." Santana quips with a wink and Brittany swears that she almost loses her balance or her consciousness as she walks toward the kitchen.

Oh shit. Santana just called her 'babe'. If she could scream her heart out here without people thinking she's a psycho or something, she probably would have already.

 _Oh. My. God! Okay, take a deep breath, bitch. Take a long deep breath, this isn't a fucking dream!,_ Brittany thinks to herself.

"Hey, blonde chick, are you okay?" A man across the kitchen table utters. Brittany glances up to see a scruffy guy, stoned as hell, looking back at her.

"W-What?" Brittany replies, fixing her glasses in the process.

It takes the stoner approximately three seconds to reply. "Oh! You must be one of those psychic chicks who talks to themselves alone. Like Norma from the Psychic movie!"

"Norma? You mean Norman from Psycho? He's a man, right?" Brittany squints her eyes in confusion.

"We should let them be themselves, gay or straight, you bigot." Stoner retorts and Brittany almost laughs at that if it weren't for the ambiguity of what's happening. Instead of replying or continuing this pointless conversation, she shakes her head in disbelief and refills both Santana and hers' red cup with beer from the keg.

Then something dawns on her. The reason why she went to this party in the first place. Looking around her, she notices that everybody's drunk and doesn't care for one bit about their surroundings. Nobody's looking. She's the only one in the kitchen, save for this stoned guy a feet away from her.

It's the perfect moment to put the antidote in Santana's drink.

With absolute certainty that no one's aware of what she's going to do, she takes the vial out from her pocket and slowly opens it. This is it. This is the moment that's going to change the course of her destiny. It pains her to do it but this is the right thing to do. Granted that she's not sure but like what Quinn said, there's always the chance of starting over again with Santana and this time, everything's genuine. She takes one last deep sigh and slowly tilts the vial to pour a few drops in it.

Now, here's the thing. She forgot whether or not the whole thing should be poured into the drink. She can't recall April's words right now. However, judging the way how this liquid smells right now, a few drops ought to do it. Right? Well, better be safe than kill Santana. If it works, then hurray. If it doesn't, then she can try again with still more than half of the contents left in the vial. So, about 7-8 drops ought to do it. With the small amount however, Brittany could swear that she saw a smoke skull come from the drink and it could be the alcohol but the beer isn't its usual color anymore so she just mixes it a little with a nearby spoon. Oh God, Brittany can only hope that Santana could live another day after taking a sip of this.

"Woah. Liquid roofie! Nice!" Stoner gives a thumbs up and grins wide at Brittany, making her jump a little.

It makes her slightly nervous but with how high the guy is, it's highly unlikely that he'll remember it or even discern whether this is reality or a weed-inducing dream.

"I-It's just cough medicine for me." She counters and hastily puts the lid on tightly again while Stoner nods, or more like, headbangs to a non-existent song. She sighs and puts the vial back in her pocket before grabbing the red cups in front of her then making the way back to Santana, careful not to hit random students going crazy.

"So, did you miss me?" Brittany utters with a slightly nervous chuckle when she reaches Santana, handing over the beer intended for her date and hoping Santana won't notice.

"Thanks. You should know that I always miss you when you're not around, Britt." Santana remarks with a smirk.

"How smooth of you, Shakespeare."

"All for you, babe."

And there it is again.

They hold their gazes for a couple of seconds more before Santana clears her throat and takes a deep breath. "So, I have something to tell you."

"Okay. What is it? Something came up? Do you have to go or something?"

 _Goddamn it, just one sip!,_ Brittany thinks to herself.

"No, not really." Santana takes another deep breath, looking at anywhere but Brittany. She settles her cup at the railing beside them and disregards it to focus right now.

"Okay." Brittany squints her eyes, a little confused at the scene unfolding in front of her and why Santana's acting nervous and a little tense all of a sudden. "Is everything alri-"

"I think I might actually be, probably, most likely, in love with you."

* * *

An hour after midnight, Brittany comes through the door of their dorm room to see Quinn busy with her phone. It's been a tiring night but it's been eventful and exciting, to say the least.

"Hey, what time did you come in?" Brittany speaks up as she walks toward her bed.

"Maybe half an hour ago. I got a little too excited with the deadly cocktail they were serving."

"So, you're getting ready for a hangover?" Brittany quips with a grin.

"Yep. I'm still a little dizzy. I thought I was playing this car game on my phone a while ago but it turns out it was actually fucking Uber."

Brittany laughs at the statement and proceeds to change into her pj's by her closet. "Dammit. I wish I was there."

"Not a pretty sight." Quinn mumbles to herself then puts her phone away to focus her attention on Brittany. "So, how did it go?"

"It was okay. I had fun. Santana was charming. She forgot everything. I asked her out. We're going to dinner tomorrow-"

Quinn's eyes widen and puts her hands up. "W-Wait. What?!"

Brittany shrugs and does a quick glance at her friend. "We have a date tomorrow."

"Yeah, I heard that! But what do you mean she forgot everything? Did you actually do it? Did you actually put the antidote in her drink?!"

Brittany stops and stares at her friend, holding her gaze for a couple of seconds before finally nodding without any words. In an instant, Quinn jumps from bed and walks over to her roommate to give the latter a tight hug.

"Oh gosh, B. I'm so proud of you! You finally had the guts to do it!"

"Y-Yeah yeah. Settle down now or we'll piss off our next door neighbor again with all the noise."

"Okay, fine. I'm just really happy for you!" Quinn smiles as she lets go of Brittany.

"I know, thanks." Brittany mutters under her breath.

"Look, I'd love to hear all the details but my head is pounding and I have an early day tomorrow. Promise you'll tell me all about it?"

"I will." Brittany utters, watching her friend walk back to her bed, yawning and all.

"Hey B?" Quinn calls out after getting under the covers. Brittany sneaks out her head from her closet to see Quinn looking back at her. "I'm really proud that you finally gave Santana the antidote. This is a new start. I hope you know that you did the right thing." She adds with a genuine smile.

Brittany doesn't reply and just nods her head once more before hiding behind the closet door again. When she's sure Quinn's settled in her bed and won't come up behind her again, she takes out the vial from her jean pocket and raises it to her eye level.

* * *

 _Brittany blinks a few times with the same confused reaction from a while ago. "What?" She finally utters after a couple of seconds of them just staring at each other. She's not sure what she just heard with the music blaring and all. Maybe it's all in her imagination. But if what she heard is actually what Santana said then, wow. She'll be damned._

 _Santana bites her lip nervously, taking a deep sigh again before looking Brittany in the eye. "I said, I'm in love with you."_

 _"Oh."_

 _Out of all the responses she's rehearsed in the past few years, the stuff in her dreams she thought of saying when by some miracle Santana would get to say that, she says 'oh'. Shock is an understatement because come on. Just. Come on._

 _Santana must have somehow caught on with how speechless her date is right now judging by how wide her mouth is and the way the blonde is staring at something non-existent behind her but she can't help but feel nervous that Brittany might not feel the same way. Because, for starters, it's crazytown to say you're in love with someone after just dating them for almost two weeks!_

 _"Oh my god. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I-I just thought of telling you how I feel and- Shit! This is crazy! Forget about what I said. I think it's the alcohol. I'm sorry!" Santana rambles, her eyebrows furrowing._

 _"No! I-It's okay. I'm glad you told me." Brittany quips with a small smile. Santana doesn't say anything else but just looks back at Brittany with utmost curiosity._

 _Fuck the antidote. Fuck everything else right now. When something like this happens to her, she knows in her heart that she should go for it. Not to be blinded by the emotion but to just grab the opportunity to be closer to someone like Santana whom she's loved for the longest time for just a little bit more time. It's going to be over in two weeks anyway, might as well make the most out it._

 _So, Brittany does something she's not proud of. She subtly nudges Santana's cup resting on the railing and lets it fall freely on the poolside ground with the cup's content spilling everywhere. Something that the brunette could not care less about._

 _"Because I'm in love with you too, San." She adds, both of them sporting a grin so wide it almost breaks both of their jaws while the butterflies in their stomach fly around in circles._

* * *

Brittany takes a deep breath, unsure what the coming days will hold for her. As she stares at the still almost filled vial in her hands, she wonders just how far she can go with a lie. Never mind that keeping secrets from Quinn is hard, this is just a whole other level. A selfish, stupid lie and all for the name of love.

"Me too, Q. Me too." She whispers to herself with a deep breath before hiding the antidote.

A few more days of being selfish can't hurt, right? That's what Brittany assures herself with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while but I'm here now :)**

 **AN: Just a semi-quick one. I was supposed to post this update last Valentine's day together with the first chapter of the LoA sequel and Pushing Serendipity. But a week prior that, my old laptop crashed completely beyond repair and I lost all my files before I was able to make some backup thingy. So, that's about almost 8 chapters of the Loa sequel, the complete and finished chapters of both Magic and Pushing Serendipity, half of Princess and Me, and some new Brittana stuff I'm working on. So, yeah. I have to start with everything from scratch again but no worries, I'm sure we'll make it work with how awesome you guys are ;)**

 **So, I apologize if this chapter is a little shaky and if this got long. I'll try to get back on track and retrace my steps with all the fics since I have a couple of drafts here on ff. Anyway, enjoy reading! Enjoy the rest of your weekend! :)**

* * *

Three days into pretending that she gave Santana the antidote and lying her face off, Brittany's pretty sure she's soon to suffer from a heart attack with all the stress and anxiety it's been causing her.

It's not that she can't continue with the lie, it's more of feeling uneasy with carrying on pretending that she didn't do anything to betray her best friend's trust. The thought of Quinn finding out makes her nervous as hell, her friend's basically the most supportive person ever in her romance with Santana bordering on pimping her out. Then again she'd get a decent amount of scolding anyway so yeah, she supposes that she might as well carry on with the lie. For now.

Moving on to matters of the heart, namely Santana Lopez aka the ray of freaking sunshine in Brittany's life right now. She honestly couldn't be more ecstatic with everything. Three days after Santana told her she's in love with her, Brittany still feels like she's on cloud nine. Well, the events that transpired after that left a few stuff to be desired but still, the rush of hearing the person she's been in love with for forever confess her feelings is a huge highlight.

So, as Brittany relaxes herself against Santana's couch while gently caressing a sleepy Porkchop's back, she thinks to herself when and how she'll break the news of still not having used the antidote to Quinn and April who's coming back any day now. Because as much as she'd want to deny it, she won't be able to keep this much longer. Or rather, her conscience won't be able to. Not to mention that Halloween is the day after tomorrow.

"Hey you!" Santana exclaims from the kitchen across the living room as she approaches Brittany with a big smile.

The blonde looks up and sees Santana carrying a plate of what seems like various fruit slices on one hand and a small bowl of apple slices with the other which she guesses is for Porkchop judging by how his ears instantly perk up at the sight. Yeah, Brittany and Porkchop have kind of established a good, friendly relationship now, to the point where he offers his food to the blonde. Usually half-eaten and saliva laden. At least he's taken a liking to her. How cute.

"I think he's excited for a snack." Brittany says with a chuckle, letting go of her hold on Porkchop.

"It's his favorite, actually. Kinda putting us to shame with how healthier his diet is than ours." Santana replies and sets the bowl on the floor for Porkchop, the dog immediately going for it.

"You know, maybe we should do that. Like adopt a diet fit for humans and not just the usual junk foods."

"We're in college, Britt. It's a legit diet." Santana replies with a small laugh and settles herself beside Brittany on the couch. "Besides, you don't need a healthier diet. You can eat all you want and still get to maintain that body."

"What body?" Brittany innocently utters then grabs an apple slice of her own from the plate.

Santana smirks and scoots closer to Brittany, scooping her up by the waist. " _This_ body."

Brittany turns bright red and in a fit of awkwardness mixed with slight embarrassment of being complimented, swallows the almost unchewed food in her mouth. "T-This apple is really good. Is that a hint of cinnamon with a mix of berry? You're quite the chef, eh?" Brittany rambles on but bites her lip at the last second to save herself. She's not even freaking Canadian. Gosh.

Santana chuckles and picks an orange slice from the bunch. "I just cut up the fruits, Britt. Nothing fancy. Though I could whip up something else for you, if you want."

"No, this is already good as it is. Thanks, San."

"Don't mention it, babe." Santana utters and sends a quick wink towards Brittany, making the latter smile to herself. It even gets worse when she tries to hold back on it and just ends up looking like a lunatic who's having a seizure.

"So, I meant to talk to you about something…" Santana trails off and catches Brittany's attention. "Halloween, to be exact."

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" Brittany replies nonchalantly.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to be my date to this party in campus? It's an annual thing and everyone I know is going, so watcha think?"

Brittany thinks about it for a quick second before taking another fruit slice. "It depends. What are you planning to go as?"

Santana's smile falters a little upon taking a glance at the tiny smirk forming on Brittany's face. "W-Wait. Is that a 'no'?"

"It's more of a "convince me more" kind of thing." Brittany shrugs and smiles a little wider when Santana purses her lips as if she's thinking real hard.

"W-Well, I was thinking of going as something from Star Wars. Like I don't know, a Stormtrooper?"

"A Stormtrooper, huh? Are we going to coordinate costumes, if ever I come?"

"Well, it depends. D-Do you want to?" Santana shyly utters while grinning awkwardly back at Brittany.

"Maybe."

Santana stares at Brittany for a couple of seconds, trying to decipher whatever meaning there is behind that one word. She squints her eyes a little bit and when the blonde continues innocently eating the apple slice in her hand like nothing happened, she decides to speak up for herself.

"So," Santana utters, elongating the word. "Is that a yes?"

Brittany shrugs coyly before looking back at Santana with a smirk. "I guess. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you what my costume is. All I can tell you is it's from Star Wars too."

Santana looks at Brittany with a little shock drawn on her face. "S-Star Wars?"

"Yeah. I was actually already planning to go as someone from Star Wars this year, way before you even asked." Brittany smiles innocently before finishing off the fruit in her hand.

"Britt, how perfect can you be?" Santana says with a grin.

"I'm pretty darn perfect, actually." The blonde replies with a cocky grin.

Santana chuckles, scooting closer to the girl and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Seriously, you're amazing! But you have to tell me who you're going as so we can coordinate and stuff."

"Nope."

"'Nope'? Britt, this is of utmost importance. I can't go as a Stormtrooper or Luke Skywalker then you'll be dressed as I don't know, Yoda?"

"My costume find out soon you shall." Brittany mockingly utters. Santana playfully snorts, mostly with the girl's dorkiness. After contemplating that she'll never get anything at all, she just sighs and gives up on trying.

"Fine, don't tell me anything. But maybe give me a hint?" Santana fake grins.

Brittany seems to think about it for a second, almost teasing the brunette with the suspense. "Nah, you'll live. If you continue to press on this, I swear I'll go as Jabba the Hut and you don't want that because I'm going to steal the show, for sure."

"Okay, okay!" Santana exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. "If you're going as Jabba then maybe I could go as Slave Leia?" She adds with a smirk.

"Uh…" Brittany falters a little at the thought but shakes her head to keep her composure. "That would be g-great but nope. I need to keep my options open so just choose a costume and I promise I'll try to coordinate with you as much as I can."

"Alright. So, I take it that you being my date is final? I did agree on your condition even if it's against my moral standa-"

Brittany cuts off Santana's rambling with a quick peck on the lips, effectively shutting up the brunette with some light blushing included. "You are too cute, Lopez. And yes, I'll go with you."

Santana tries to hold back her grin into something that won't cause some legit lockjaw later but then again, it's Brittany. So yeah, what the hell. It's more than worth it anyway. They hold their gazes for a few seconds before Porkchop ruins the moment by jumping on Brittany's lap, the latter chuckles but welcomes the dog's affection anyway.

"You know, he's not that usually warm and clingy towards other people." Santana remarks while watching the two interact.

"Well, I'm special. He and I are best friends now."

"Yeah, I guess I just remembered this thing the other night when he just acted weird. I found him in the guest room growling at something nonexistent then next thing I know he was barking at something downstairs when you came over." Santana innocently utters as she stands up to steal the empty plates from the blonde's hands.

Brittany's eyes widen a little at Santana's words. "T-The other n-night? You k-know, it could have been like a bee or something. They're dogs. Fluffy and agile, right?" _'Agile'? Who fucking says that?,_ Brittany thinks to herself.

"I guess so. That or somebody broke in and he was just trying to let me know." Santana replies with a chuckle, giving a light massage on Porkchop's head.

Brittany nervously laughs then sneaks a glance at Porkchop who by chance is also staring back at her, almost as if he understands what they're talking about and is holding her guilty of it. "D-Dogs, right?!" She says a little too loud.

"Yeah. Porkchop's freaking awesome. He kind of hates strangers unless he takes a liking to you like he did with you. So, even if you broke in but he remembers who you are for some reason, he won't bark and do all those crazy stuff. Dogs have great judgment towards other people or something like that." Santana responds with a wink to Brittany before walking away and heading towards the kitchen.

"I-I know, right?!" Brittany exclaims awkwardly, almost snorting. She immediately clears her throat to maintain composure, following Santana to the kitchen with Porkchop right behind her.

"So, is there anything you want to do today, Britt? Take a hike? Catch a new movie? Road trip or something?"

Brittany thinks about it for a second as she leans against the kitchen counter just directly across from Santana on the other side. "Well, I was actually thinking if maybe we could just stay in and watch a bunch of horror movies on Netflix?"

Santana grins widely and approaches the blonde. "Oh god, I was hoping you'd say that. Seriously, you are too damn perfect!" She exclaims.

"Or maybe I'm just too lazy to go out and socialize?" Brittany fake grins. Santana chuckles again and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, trapping the latter in her position.

"Nah, I'm calling it. You are amazing." Santana declares with a stare that could almost melt anyone, making Brittany's stomach flutter. "And since we're too lazy to make plans, what do you say about me making dinner for the three of us? We can't forget about Porkchop, of course."

Brittany smiles and nods as she wraps her arms around Santana's neck. "I think that's completely awesome. Porkchop would absolutely love that."

"And would Porkchop also want popcorn to go with the marathon movie watching? I was thinking Scream. Or if we want to go legit scary, how about we watch every original 80's horror movie before the crappy sequels came out? Halloween, perhaps?"

"You really know how to turn a girl on, don't you?" Brittany smirks with an amused expression.

"I try, Britt."

The blonde shakes her head in disbelief. "I think Porkchop is impressed with your movie choices."

"I thought so too." Santana grins. "You know, I think Porkchop would love it as well if you stayed for the night?"

"Wait. Are we still talking about Porkchop or is it all you now?"

"Oh, it's Porkchop. But I guess I wouldn't mind you staying." Santana jests as they laugh together.

"Well, we'll just have to see how it goes. It all depends on dinner, I guess."

"Oh, please. The first bite will make you have an orgasm. Never mind how much you enjoyed the breakfast I made for you at the rooftop of your dorm. To say the least, dinner will be absolutely fantastic."

"Uh-huh. I'm sensing a tirade of many humble words to go. So, how about you kiss me instead?"

"Is it weird that this is turning me on?" Santana counters with a smirk.

"Shut up, San." Brittany responds with a light chuckle before closing the gap between them.

This has been Brittany's favorite part for the past few days. Not the kissing per se, but the intimacy brought about by having Santana close to her like this. The teasing, the sweet moments, and just generally having the girl around her as much as possible. For someone who's new to all this relationship-y stuff, she's quickly getting the hang of it. Maybe even having a little too much fun in the process. She guesses that the only thing she's utterly nervous about is the more intimate stuff. She actually noticed that every time they get a little too close for comfort, her heart instantly goes into a thousand beats per minute. Not because she doesn't want it, oh gosh she wants it. It's just the fear of not knowing what to do when _it_ actually happens. She's never been this close to a human being before, romantically speaking. Like what, she should she just lay there or something? Goddamn it, she needs to research about this stuff.

Brittany's lips brushes against Santana's in the lightest of ways when the latter surprises her by lifting her up and placing her on top of the kitchen counter. For measure, Brittany's body betrays her when her legs seemingly open automatically so Santana could move closer towards her. It takes her aback because of the suddenness of the act and well, she's having the internal panic thing again. Her mind goes into overdrive while trying to overthink the situation she put herself in. Where does she put her hands? What angle should she position herself? Should she bite Santana's lip while they're making out? What kind of expression is right for this? She's sure she looks weird as hell right now with the way she's having an internal debate.

"You're doing it again." Santana utters with a light chuckle, effectively removing Brittany from her trance.

"W-What? What was that?"

"I said, you're doing that face again." Santana adds. "It's as if you're going to have a heart attack or something. Are you okay? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Brittany brushes it off while forcefully laughing awkwardly. "Oh god, no! I-I mean y-yeah, I'm great. What I meant to say w-was, I-I'm okay. Great!"

"Are you sure, Britt? I find that hard to believe." Santana answers skeptically. "Tell me, what is it?"

Brittany contemplates for a moment whether she should tell Santana about her inexperience of the intimate kind. It's going to come out sooner anyway, so she decides to just lay it all on the line hoping not to scare away the brunette. "W-Well, I-I- Uhmm… I-I haven't- You k-know…"

Santana squints her eyes and stares at the blonde who in turn is looking at anywhere but her. "Haven't what, Britt?"

Brittany sighs and summons all the strength she can for this poignant moment. "I-I've never, y-you know…" She utters complete with a hand motion, as if to magically signify where she's going with this.

It takes Santana a few seconds and when she finally realizes what's up, she blinks a few times then smiles at the blushing girl in front of her. "Oh, _that."_

Brittany purses her lips and nods once. "Yep."

"I know."

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch a little. "Y-You do?"

"Uhmm… Yeah?" Santana smiles softly. "Well, I kind of assumed since you told me before that I was your first kiss so, yeah. I assumed you were a virgin."

Brittany stares blankly at Santana. It does make sense, after all. "Oh."

"Yeah." Santana chuckles. "Is that why you're pulling off that face? Am I right in assuming you're uncomfortable with this because of that?"

Brittany awkwardly grins then gestures as if she's weighing something. "Little bit."

"I'm sorry, Britt. I should have been a little more sensitive."

"W-What?! No! It's totally fine. Really, I'm just a little awkward with this stuff since you know, I've never been with anyone nor had sex before. But seriously, just go for it. I'm open." Brittany rambles on and instantly regrets her last statement. Thankfully, Santana laughs instead.

"'I'm open', huh?"

"That came out wrong, I apologize."

"Nah, that came out right." Santana remarks and they both laugh. "In all seriousness though, I'd never force you to do something you're not ready for. We'll take it slow."

"Not too slow, I hope." Brittany mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Brittany counters and wraps her arms around Santana's neck again, pulling the girl closer to her by using her legs. "So, as we were?" She adds with a smirk, making Santana grin as they close the gap between them once again.

It could have been the little talk or just how hot Santana is but Brittany is thankful for the slight surge of confidence inside her. Enough to actually take the lead this time and surprise Santana in her own way. The brunette, not backing down, places her hands around Brittany's waist a little tighter this time. She swipes her tongue for tease inside the blonde's mouth and upon hearing a small moan, takes it upon herself to pull the girl closer to her with almost no space left between them. Brittany can't deny that it does feel good to be held like this. Never mind the fact that it's almost unbelievable how their bodies seem to fit each other like fucking crazy.

Brittany feels a wave of nervousness, pleasure, and all sorts of emotions through her body as Santana does wonderful things with her lips and tongue then slowly moving towards her neck. She lets out a little moan, as if trying to take a breath to keep herself in check and whatever she's feeling inside her.

Then, Santana stops whatever magical thing she's doing to Brittany all of a sudden. And stays frozen like that from her position on Brittany's neck.

The blonde doesn't move for a second or two, trying to gauge what's happening. She almost lets out a cry of frustration until she turns to see Porkchop suddenly become alert from the corner of the kitchen while looking at something outside. Then almost instantly, Porkchop starts barking and jumping as he races to the front door.

"Oh no. I-I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't know." Santana shyly utters as she lifts her head up from Brittany's neck.

"Didn't know what?" The blonde replies, all confused with what's happening. Almost like clockwork, she hears the sound of barking that definitely isn't Porkchop's and what seems like the slamming of a car door.

"W-Well, remember about what I said about my parents being clingy and staying here whenever they visit?"

"U-Uh… Yeah?" Brittany replies with her eyes heavily squinted, fully aware where this conversation is heading.

"Surprise?" Santana awkwardly grins and Brittany could swear her heart stopped for a quick second when she heard the front door open.

"Porkchop!" The voice of a woman exclaims, almost unheard amongst the barking heard all over the house.

"I'm really sorry, B-Britt. Let's talk about thi-"

"It's okay, San." Brittany waves her hand in disregard. Nothing she could do anyway so might as well cat cool and collected.

Santana smiles at her, grateful with how understanding the blonde is. "Follow me and I'll introduce you?" She adds and Brittany only nods in response. Santana smiles and removes herself from Brittany's grasp on her from the kitchen counter then walks over to where her parents are.

"Ah! There's my beautiful daughter!" A deep, manly voice echoes throughout the house.

Brittany doesn't hear the conversation following that or whether there's one to start with. Upon seeing Santana disappear from the corner of the kitchen, she immediately gets down from the kitchen counter and fixes her gray Stanford sweatshirt, denim shorts, and glasses. At first, she contemplated whether it's not too late for her to do some ninja moves and escape through the window where Quinn broke in the other night. But then again, it's not the best option for a good first impression with Santana's parents. Without much of a choice, she takes a really deep breath before finally emerging from the kitchen.

When Brittany does get a look of what's happening in the living room a few feet from them, she's immediately greeted by a brown and white Corgi who's looking curiously at her. It doesn't last though because upon seeing Porkchop, they circle and use her feet as a playground obstacle before running off somewhere in the house to play.

Upon finally looking up, she's greeted by collective stares from the people in the living room. A woman, who must be in her early 40s, wearing a loose blue blouse, designer black pants, and some flats while clutching what seems to be a hella expensive handbag. A man who is probably the same age as his wife, wearing a preppy styled dark blue sweater over a white shirt that can only be seen through the collar and wrists with black pants and Italian leather shoes.

In short, they look damn good and expensive.

"Mami, Papi," Santana breaks the ice and motions for the blonde to come closer. "this is Bri-"

"Brittany!" The older couple say in unison, immediately breaking out into a wide grin. Santana and Brittany are instantly taken aback by the suddenness of the action. Both not entirely sure what to say since Brittany has no freaking idea how and why they know her since she's sure this is the first time they're face to face.

"U-Uh… Hi?" Brittany finally utters with a forced grin after a few awkward seconds.

"Oh, dear. We're so sorry! We didn't mean to scare you. It's just that our daughter can't shut up about you. We're just glad to finally meet you in person! I'm Maribel, by the way." Santana's mother excitedly exclaims as she gives Brittany a tight hug, the latter still unsure how to react.

"Mami!" Santana protests.

"Now, now, Mija." Santana's father gives his daughter an amused look then breaks out into a wide grin upon facing Brittany. "It is true though. Santana here has been talking about you for what seems like forever already!" He adds holding his hand out for the blonde to shake which she does so.

"Wow. That is a great handshake, Mr. Lopez." Brittany nervously blurts out.

He heartily laughs and puts an arm around Maribel with all their attention on her. "Ah, thank you, Brittany. By the way, please call me Richard."

"So…" Santana cuts them off while looking unamused at the events transpiring in front of her, namely being embarrassed by her parents. "Seeing that you're all acquainted now, how about the folks get themselves settled in their room first?"

The statement seemingly falls on deaf ears since her parents are still grinning widely like idiots at her and Brittany.

"Ricky, our daughter's done a fantastic job! Look at them!" Maribel mutters under her breath, complete with trying to look cool and all.

"Be cool, sweetheart. We're looking at our future daughter-in-law." Richard replies, trying to hard not to move his mouth too much.

"Ahem… We can hear you." Santana gives her parents a look which they brush off with a wide grin instead. "Mom, Dad, please? Just. Please?" She adds with pleading eyes, just completely desperate to be saved from further embarrassment.

"Alright, Santana. But we expect a nice dinner later since it's your turn to cook tonight." Maribel utters before being dragged away by her husband.

"Brittany, we'd love to have you stay for dinner, if you don't have anything to do that is." Richard chimes in.

"O-Oh. I-I…" She stutters a little then sneaks a glance at Santana who subtly gives her a look of encouragement. "I'd love to. I'll help Santana prepare."

"Fantastic! And Brittany, honey, please don't be a stranger. Feel at home!" Maribel adds before she and her husband have a good laugh as they climb the stairs to their room, followed by the two dogs.

After a complete minute of silence in the living room, Brittany lets out a laugh that makes Santana give her a curious look.

"What?" The brunette exclaims with a little smile brewing on her face.

"Nothing. Your parents are awesome, San."

"'Awesome'? They practically embarrassed the hell out of me." Santana utters in disbelief.

"That's what parents do. And come on, even you know that you have cool parents."

"Yeah, I guess." Santana chuckles then takes a step towards Brittany. "Anyway, since my parents are here and we're held hostage to have dinner with them, I'm sorry but we'll have to take a rain check with the perfect date night we planned not more than half an hour ago."

"Sounds good to me. I still get to have the dinner part again next time, right?"

"Whatever you want, babe." Santana utters with a soft tone before kissing the blonde tenderly on the lips. "So, how about you help me prepare dinner? Oh shoot! I completely forgot to shop for a few stuff I needed for the sides. Is it okay if you come with me to the nearby grocery?" She adds when they pull apart from the kiss.

"Sure." Brittany says with a chirpy tone as Santana leads her to the backdoor after getting her keys and wallet. "By the way, you have a cute Corgi. That's Porkchop's brother you told me about, right?"

"Yep. We got them both at the same time and they're kind of inseparable. And since Porkchop's been staying with me for a few weeks now, they usually get hyper like that. I think they even cried a few tears of joy after being reunited."

"Aww… How cute! What's his name?" Brittany excitedly exclaims when they get inside Santana's pickup truck.

Santana gives her a smirk before pulling out from the garage. "Meatloaf."

Brittany blinks a few times then nods without saying anything more. _What's next, Pork Loin? No, wait! Pork Belly is more probable. Yeah, right!,_ Brittany thinks to herself, amused with her own thoughts.

* * *

Ironically enough, Pork Belly was indeed, for dinner.

Spicy Roast Pork Belly and damn great at that. Brittany could go on and on about how it broke apart upon being picked up by a spoon and the wonderful juice that it seemingly tucked in with every bite. She could go into detail with how the meat tenderly melted in her mouth partnered with the right amount of salty goodness and heat it brought to her palate, just enough to give the dish a little kick while elevating the complicated yet life changing flavors it possessed which thoroughly sent her to heaven. She could go into detail with how amazing dinner was and how great of a cook Santana is, and a hot one at that, but never mind.

Dinner with Santana's parents was fantastic, to say the least. Partnered with an amazing dinner, wine that must have been more expensive than her college tuition this semester, and of course, great company. It was definitely a highlight. Surprisingly enough, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were laidback and generally fun people. The kind of parents who out of being cool and act like they're one of the young ones, embarrass the hell out of their kids with the way they act. But from the kid's friends side, they're referred around the playground as Mr. and Mrs. Cool Supreme. That's basically how you would describe them.

Oh, and the thing about Santana not shutting up about her holds to be true. There were a few moments that confused Brittany, mostly with Santana cutting her parents off every now and then from telling embarrassing stories when she was younger. A few new ones in college that seemed out of context, like how Santana supposedly ask Brittany out first but the blonde took it as a mistake on Maribel's part since apparently, the latter has a very low tolerance for alcohol and judging by how the elder Lopez sounded German after only a glass and a half of red wine, Brittany won't even try to take it against the woman.

The night ended on a high. With the promise of seeing more of each other and some prematurely planned activities involving out of town vacations and family stuff, she and Santana are finally in campus, only a minute or two away from arriving at their destination.

"So, million dollar question, did you have fun today? I'm sorry how sudden everything was." Santana speaks up as she walks hand in hand with Brittany back to the latter's dorm room.

"I honestly did, San." Brittany remarks with a grin. "And gosh, don't apologize! Dinner was awesome! Your parents are hilarious! My jaws are still hurting from smiling and laughing too much at their stories."

"Yeah, yeah. Half of those stories are about me, just in case we're losing track here."

"I know. But what fun are those stories without some embarrassing ones, right?"

"No comment for my own sake." Santana huffs, playfully rolling her eyes in the process.

Momentarily, they arrive in front of Brittany's room.

"I had an amazing time today, San. Thank you for that wonderful dinner. And you're right, with how great of a cook you are, I'll definitely be looking forward to more of that."

"Told you so." The brunette winks as she closes the distance between them. "And you're always welcome, babe." Santana smirks and leans in for a kiss while holding on to Brittany's waist tight.

Suddenly, the door opens to unveil Quinn in her shirt and sweatpants, a little bit enthusiastic to see the presence in front of her. "Ahem…" She clears her throat to capture the attention of the couple making out. They both look away immediately, trying to maintain some composure.

"O-Oh. Hi, Quinn." Santana shyly utters, slightly embarrassed to get caught in such a situation.

"Hello, Santana." Quinn replies with a big grin then crosses her arms as soon as she lays eyes on her roommate. "Hello, Roomie. How are we doing?" She adds with a knowing eyebrow raise.

"Fantastic. Is everything alright, Q?"

Quinn squints her eyes and does a face that only Brittany seemed to catch up on. "I've been calling you for the past hour, didn't you get my message?"

"What message?" Brittany answers skeptically while fishing for her phone in her pocket but to no avail.

"What is it? Did you lose your phone?" Santana asks worriedly.

"No." Brittany sighs and rests both hands on her waist. "I think I left it in your car."

"Oh okay. I'll go get it for you."

"No, San. It's okay. You don-"

"Well, how am I supposed to talk to you later?" Santana smiles sweetly, kissing Brittany in the cheek before walking away. "We parked close enough so it'll just be quick, don't worry."

When Santana is finally out of sight, Brittany turns her attention back on Quinn who's still sporting an expression she can't exactly decode. "Okay, so what is it? Why the sudden panic?"

Quinn sighs deeply as she uncrosses her arms then slowly opens the door all the way for Brittany. "See for yourself."

The first thing that captures Brittany's attention is a bottle of whiskey. A petite, blonde woman standing by her study table, wearing a skimpy red dress and pouring a generous amount of the alcohol into a red solo cup. Brittany doesn't get to react though because as soon as Quinn gets to open the door completely, the woman looks up to face her then immediately breaks out into a big ass grin.

"April?" Brittany exclaims in surprise as she enters the room.

"Baby girl!" April declares and proceeds to walk towards her. "What is up, honey? Give Mama some love!" She adds, giving Brittany a tight hug in the process while clenching tightly to her cup.

Brittany, still not sure what's happening here, fixes her glasses and gives Quinn a hard look. "W-Wha-"

"She arrived an hour ago. Tried calling you but you weren't answering. We decided what the hell and just drank up until you arrived now." Quinn cuts her off, crossing her arms again while shaking her head in disbelief with a hint of amusement and intoxication.

"I-I thought you were arriving next week, April. What happened?" Brittany asks.

"Ah well, Carlos and I had a good run but we both knew it wasn't meant to last." April dramatically announces to no one in particular. "Anyway, my Sugar Daddy found out and he got jealous so he cut off my vacation but no worries! After some sweet, sweet loving, we're now back on track and the Queen is back in session!"

It takes Brittany and Quinn a few seconds to digest all of that. "Okay." Quinn states.

"So, quick question, what are you doing here exactly?" Brittany chimes in.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm crashing for the weekend." April utters nonchalantly before taking a continuous gulp of her drink.

"W-Wait. I'm sorry. Did I just hear you say you're staying here for the weekend? Like, here?" Quinn squints her eyes at the woman, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Like, in our room? Where are you sleeping here, on the floor?" Brittany quips.

"Oh, you sweet children! And here I thought that attending college makes you smarter." April comments nonchalantly then takes a big gulp of her drink. "Not _here_ here, babycakes. Next door!" April grins widely. "I checked and they went home for the weekend, presumably Nashville. And dears, based on the various sex toys hanging around, your ugly neighbors are lovers!"

Brittany's eyes widen, having a little difficulty with catching up with everything. "W-Wait. I-I don't underst-"

"Hey, Britt! I found it under the passenger seat." Santana utters from behind them, effectively rendering Brittany and Quinn frozen in their place.

Upon getting a good look at the commotion inside the room, Santana's attention instantly focuses on the blonde woman she's not familiar with. The best friends aren't necessarily helping with her dilemma either by just staring back at her and the woman back and forth.

"U-Uh.. Hi. I'm Santana." She tells April, hoping to break the ice as she holds out her hand for the woman to shake.

"O-Oh gosh, I'm s-sorry." Brittany nervously utters. "This is- I-I… U-Uh…" She gives Quinn a look of help but even her friend is blanking on what to do. Oh my god, what do they fucking do right no-

"Well, hot damn! You are sex incarnate, sister! I'm April, how 'ya doin?" April happily exclaims, purposely checking Santana while shaking the brunette's hand. Even sneaking a glance at Brittany and giving a not-so-subtle thumbs up to the blonde for some reason.

At the prospect of this, Brittany and Quinn immediately share a look of panic as they watch the two interact. Alcohol, confusion, and intoxication aren't necessarily the best ingredients for a good talk right now.

"Shit." Brittany and Quinn mumble to themselves in almost unison.

* * *

 **I'll try to upload as regularly as I can again. See you next Sunday :)**

 **P.S. I finally bumped the rating to 'M' for some future smut just like what most of you requested :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Early update for y'all.** **Thank you for all the kind words and concerns! I appreciate it :)**

* * *

"Lemme say it again, honey. You are sizzling hot! Baby girl here didn't do you enough justice when she described you." April drunkenly exclaims while still clinging on to Santana's hand for a little more, much to Brittany and Quinn's horror.

"I-I… Uhmm… Thank yo-" Santana utters not entirely sure how to approach the conversation properly.

"And golly wowers! I can see your abs through that white shirt! Give me some 3D glasses and be close enough to those twinsies and it'll feel like I'm motorboa-"

"Alright, enough!" Quinn declares, effectively shutting April up.

"Y-Yeah. I think that's enough for o-our- U-Uh…" Brittany trails off and gives Quinn a stern look to fill in the blanks.

"F-For our, you k-know…" Quinn quips back and returns the same panicked look while Santana and April look dumbly at them, waiting for an answer.

"O-Our really nice, esteemed confidante?" Brittany awkwardly grins as she fills in the blanks for Quinn, immediately regretting her words when her friend gives her a 'Really?' look.

"Yes!" Quinn exclaims a little too loud. She walks over to where April is and puts an arm over the woman's shoulder in an awkward gesture and a forced grin. "Brittany and I's… U-Uhmm… Valued guest." She adds and all Brittany could do is stare in horror at the unfortunate events transpiring.

Santana and April wordlessly stare at them for a few seconds as they bask in the awkwardness of it all. Finally, April breaks the ice by being her normal self.

"Well, that's just fucking horrible! You make me sound like a virgin Michelle Obama!" She exclaims before taking a sip and laughing like a madwoman to herself.

"Wait, is that alcoh-" Santana trails off before being cut off by April again.

"Hell yeah, but don't tell anyone or we'll have to share it with other people."

"Right." Santana nods and ultimately chuckles at the woman's honesty, making the atmosphere a little lighter. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, ma'am. What was it again?" She adds with a hopeful smile while the internal panic sets again for Brittany and Quinn. Thankfully or not really, April senses their need for help and saves them from further embarrassment.

"Aww… Aren't you charming? Well, I like to refer to myself as Mama or the Queen but on most days it's April Rhodes."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, April Rhodes. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I-I'm from… U-Uh…" April cuts herself off by looking around the room for an alias she can use. The best friends glance at each other, silently picking up on what the psychic is trying to do.

"Apple?" Brittany mutters under her breath when the first thing she sees is the phone in her hand.

"'Apple'? Like the fruit or the computer?" April whispers back at the friends behind her.

"Apple? Like Apple Valley?" Santana repeats, a little unsure if that's what she heard exactly.

"No, that's too obvious." Quinn scoffs and looks around her to see her bracelet on the study table. "Swarovski?"

"And you say Apple is too obvious." Brittany chimes, rolling her eyes.

"What was that? Starsky?" April echoes back, leaning behind a little.

"Starsky? Is that German?" Santana repeats as she squints her eyes at the psychic, confused.

"Oh, honey no!" April brushes it off with a chuckle and instantly goes serious again. "I think that's my sister's name. We got a little Russian or somethin'. That ugly bitch." She adds nonchalantly.

Santana nods and sighs, completely baffled. "So, what is it then?"

"W-Well," April turns to her right and sees her half full bottle of Scotch on Brittany's table. At the sight of it, she devilishly grins to herself before turning her attention back at the brunette. "I'm from Glenmorangie."

"Glenmorangie?" The trinity utters in unison.

"Yeah, like the Scotch. Bet you wish you were from there, didn't you, Santi?" April replies with a dopey grin while the two blondes behind her just share a look of disbelief.

"That's actually the first time I've heard of that place. Where is it, exactly?"

"I-It's… You know, I think from the UK. Maybe US. Probably BS for bullsh-"

"I guess it's safe to say that April here was born overseas but grew up here in California. Right, April?" Brittany scoffs through a forced grin in which April just nods at.

"I've never heard of it but I think it's cool that you were born overseas that's named after a nice bottle of Scotch. That's pretty awesome." Santana responds with a shy smile.

"I like the fact that you think I'm not older than the Scotch but I'll take that any day, sweetie."

"It was a genuine compliment."

"You're perfect, dear. I'm not gay but are you single?" April utters with a semi-serious tone. Santana chuckles and just brushes it off with a smile.

"So, April? Do you mind if I call you that?"

"You can call me whatever you want and say my name however you see fit. I will happily turn gay for you. You don't have to remember my name, Santitits." April jests with a big grin but is immediately cut off by Brittany clearing her throat behind her.

"We're losing ground here, April." Brittany whispers.

"I mean, that's what she said, right?" The psychic exclaims and laughs at her own joke. "Well, I actually did say that last night to this hot Mexican guy. And the night before that to this cute British man. And the other night to this Asian man. Oh jolly, Glenmorangie's worldwide, bitch!" She adds, complete with thumping her chest.

Santana squints her eyes once again. How drunk is this woman? She disregards her own thoughts and directs her attention to Quinn on the right. "I'm sorry. I'm blanking again. She's your-"

"Unbelievably cool and better Aunt." April cuts the brunette off, taking a step back to stand side by side with Quinn and putting an arm over the girl's shoulder while slight tiptoeing for a second before eventually giving up on trying to literally level with their height.

"Me?" Quinn asks with wide eyes.

"Well, are you and baby girl related?" April innocently inquires for everyone to hear. When Quinn shakes her head, the psychic turns her attention back to Santana again. "Then I'm her Aunt April!"

"Y-Yeah. April here's my Aunt, Santana. My Aunt. My mom's sister who I'm related to." Quinn grudgingly repeats, awkwardly leaning her head towards April's and lightly fist bumping the psychic's arm. "S-She's a really great Aunt. Even going as far to visit me and sticking around for a few days. Along with some alcohol that I most probably need after this."

"Wait. So, you're Russian, Quinn?" Santana echoes with a little smile.

"I am?" Quinn replies with a bit of surprise.

"Well, April did say her sister is Russia-"

"Oh, that!" Quinn cuts Santana off with a nervous laugh. "Well, yeah? But I think It's the other Aunt or something. Our family tree is complicated but we shouldn't talk about that anymore since it's not really interesting."

"One of us is adopted!" April whispers loud enough to Santana but everyone hears it anyway as she slowly gestures to Quinn with a slow nod.

"Well, I think it's really sweet that you're close." Santana comments and takes a quick glance of her watch before looking up again. "And speaking of that, I think I better get back. My parents are home right now and I'm kind of on lockdown until after they leave this Friday before the party."

Brittany, for the first time since she saw April in their room, takes a really deep breath out of relief. "R-Right. I'll see you out then."

"Aww… It's too early for you to go, Santatas, Stick some more."

"It's Santana." The brunette seems to contemplate it for a second. "Well…"

Out of the blue, Brittany laughs out loud which only comes out as forced and desperate to everyone except Santana. "Well, that's all awesome. San, thanks for fetching my phone. And correct me if I'm wrong but you have an early class tomorrow morning too, right?"

"W-Well, yeah-"

Brittany cuts her off again while dragging the brunette towards the door as she rambles on. "Plus, Porkchop and Meatloaf need you. So, we really should call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Don't forget to text me when you get home. Goodnight, San." She exclaims before the brunette is completely out the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Apri-"

As soon as she shuts the door behind her, she gives April a hard look. "What the hell was that? I thought we were going for something lowkey?!"

"We can't have that, honey. April always flies on high octaves!" The psychic exclaims and walks over to her bottle of Scotch to refill her cup.

"She did save us, Britt. I mean, Glenmorangie? That's freaking genius, April." Quinn remarks and subtly high fives April.

"I was actually going to go for Widow Jane or Old Blowhard but it makes me sound like I'm from the Wild West who secretly has a stripper life. Now that I think about it, that would have been cooler! Dang it!"

Brittany sighs. It really is true, the psychic just saved their asses from what could have been a more complicated twist of the story. "You're right. We got to hand it over to April. Thank you for that."

"No biggie! I've always liked doing those kinds of role play anyway."

"Uh… I think you have the role play thing confused with something el-"

"Believe me when I say they're all the same, Tay-Tay." April cuts Brittany off and winks before taking a hefty sip from her cup. "She is all kinds of wonderful, isn't she?"

"She is. Beautiful, smart, and now that we've been spending a lot of time together, I've discovered that she's all that and more. She's really wonderful."

"Ooh… Tell me more, tell me more. Like did she have a car?" The psychic mockingly singsongs, irking Brittany a little which she disregards anyway. "Oh, that just gave me an idea of what my costume for Halloween is! Anyway, what's next?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn chimes in.

"I'm having so much fun with all that's going on, we can't stop now. Mama likes the adrenaline!"

"No, we can't do that. Besides, you're not even allowed here in the first place. How did you get in?" Brittany speaks up.

"You'd be surprised with how much I get mistaken for a young one by using my sexual prowess." April adds. "I'm gonna stay for the weekend anyway. So, might as well get on with it."

"I don't know, April…" Brittany trails off, a bit unsure.

"It's all good, munchkin. April Rhodes will show you how to live! I mean, gay edition for you, of course. I want you to know that I'm a bigtime supporter." April drunkenly utters.

"Yeah, nothing wrong with her staying, B." Quinn supports the statement, pouring herself some whiskey as well.

"I'll behave myself but I can't promise. Does that make sense?" April quips with a dopey grin.

Brittany sighs as she thinks about it, it's probably a bad decision but it's not like there's another option. Besides, it's only for the weekend. Hopefully.

"Fine." She breathes deeply through her nose as Quinn and April instantly grin at the statement. "But out of curiosity, where will you stay after the weekend?"

"Oh, I failed to mention that part. My Sugar Daddy bought me a house just off campus. It's a really fine joint, by the way. Just needs a day or two to move all my stuff which is why I'm crashing at your ugly neighbor's place. So, while I'm here, we gonna party like it's nobody's business! Now where do we get some boys of legal age who wanna get up this jelly?!" April rambles on to herself before downing the rest of her cup's content.

Brittany and Quinn chuckles but nevertheless relents. It's not everyday they get a visitor like this, might as well enjoy the company while it lasts.

"It's a Wednesday but I'm sure there's a party somewhere in campus right now. Let me just go change into something I can be comfy in when I pass out after drinking too much." Quinn quips before busying herself a few feet away, leaving April and Brittany alone to themselves. "By the way, B. Your mom called me a while ago to remind me about going home with you for the weekend? I totally forgot it's her birthday."

Brittany clicks her tongue. "Crap, I forgot to tell you. Sorry about that. Anyway, it really is just for the weekend and you're always invited to everything anyway. So, watcha say?"

"You know that I'm always up for going back to your hometown but mostly because your mom's lasagna is to die for but have you ever thought of inviting Santana instead?"

"W-What? Q, we've only been dating for-" Brittany tries to counter but is cut off by Quinn.

"B, it's not like your parents don't know her. You went to high school together."

"Woah, you did? My, you're really going for the long play here." April chimes in but Brittany ignores the statement.

Quinn chuckles and glances at Brittany. "All I'm saying is that you think about it. And if you're worrying about me being alone here, I won't be. April and I will be just fine. Just bring us back some of that lasagna and we're good. Right, Glenmorangie?"

"As long as we've got some booze then I'll live." April responds with a big grin.

Brittany contemplates it for a moment. There's really nothing wrong with that except that it's going to make things so freaking complicated. Even more so. The potion. The antidote. Lying to Quinn. Santana's family meeting her. Her family meeting Santana. The rules of the potion. The rules of the antidote. Oh god. Just thinking about it makes her a little dizzy. It's like going neck deep into a quicksand where there's no way out.

"You know what, I'll think about it. But if ever I do go back home with her, you should stay in here for the weekend instead at our neighbor's, April. Just don't get yourselves into trouble." Brittany utters, her answer satisfactory to everyone in the room.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. Have you used the antidote already?" April speaks up as she takes a sip of her drink.

"T-The what? A-Antidote? Oh yeah, t-thanks for that." Brittany stutters nervously. April nods once while Quinn sneaks a look at her from the closet with a smile.

"No problem, mi amiga! I underestimated how fast you moved with that antidote. I honestly thought you were going to wait some more before using it with your moral shimmy shimmy and all." April teases with a smile. "So, our work here is done then? Unless you chicas still aren't banging."

Thinking about it, this is probably the best time to come clean. There's nothing wrong with owning up to her lie but then again, what's the rush if you can savor the remaining days to come if she can give the antidote at the very last minute before it becomes permanent, right? And so it's decided. Not wanting to blow her cover just yet, Brittany shrugs as she fixes her glasses.

"Not yet, April. Not yet." She almost whispers as a response to April's last statement even though she fully knows which question she's particularly leaning to.

* * *

It boggles Brittany's mind to think that the thought of having April around for a few days would result to a disaster.

To put it in the simplest of ways, Brittany is just so fucking wrong. April Rhodes from Glenmorangie, as she is famously known in campus right now, is a freaking goddess.

It was clear that the moment April stepped foot at some lame party, their weekend took a turn for the better. She and Quinn have never received so much free booze in their life. She can't even count how many times people have complimented Quinn for having such a great aunt and how happy her childhood might have been with April being around her. They don't know how it happened but suddenly, April Rhodes from Glenmorangie is a superstar in campus with a rich backstory.

One version of the story set her out as a single woman in a rural town south of the country ruled by a strict pastor who doesn't want anyone around him to have fun or dance. So, not really having enough of a leg room to make herself grow as a person and seeing that she just wants to freaking sing and dance, she launched herself into exerting every effort to make the strict pastor reconsider his views. To say the least, April was successful in her endeavors and is still trying to live the dream.

Another account of April's rich backstory showed her as a young kid adopted by Quinn's mother's family after she tragically lost her parents in an adventure gone wrong in the wild where they were mauled by a Sabertooth tiger. Rumor has it that April survived in the wild for three straight days, naked and afraid, before she was rescued by authorities from a female Gorilla.

That, and the rendition of April as a high school dropout, theatre enthusiast, and semi-recovering alcoholic slash psychic who's planning to stage an all-white version of The Wiz within the next year with her Sugar Daddy's money to launch her long-awaited theatre career. Ironically, no one believes this version.

Shit kinda got out of hand with all those sorts of theories but Brittany and Quinn eventually found out that it was April herself who was making all those backstories for herself. Simply because she was too drunk to remember the shit she told them which is why she just starts her story from scratch again the next time. They caught her one time explaining to a handful of eagerly drunk and stoned college kids on how she overcame adversity when her father left she and Quinn's mother to join the dark side. To say that this is probably the first time they've seen college students really listening to someone lecturing them is an understatement. Quinn could swear she saw a couple of fraternity guys crying when April broke out into a mellow rendition of 'I Will Survive'.

Honestly, the last two days have actually been great. Classes during the day, Brittany bonding with Santana's parents during dinner, and basically partying all night with April and Quinn. It's pretty freaking crazy.

So, when Hallows' Eve came rolling around, the three blonde women all wondered what the next few hours will hold for them. Costumes, booze, and a bunch more can certainly make up for a good night. Oh, and Brittany still hasn't told Santana what her costume is even after so many attempts to break her but to no avail. So, it's safe to say that Santana is definitely looking forward to this tonight.

"So, how do I look?" Brittany happily exclaims when she puts the final touches in her costume for Quinn to see. The latter stares at her for a good few seconds before breaking the ice.

"You're really going as _that?_ Are we holding a funeral for your vagina later? And where is that from?"

Brittany rolls her eyes and looks at herself in the mirror. "Well, aren't you being supportive? It's from Star Wars. And come on, it's Halloween. We can dress up however we want."

"Exactly. It's the one day you're given permission to dress up like a ho but you my dear, are dressed up like you don't want to be touched by anyone for the next decade. What in the goddamn hell are you anyway? A homeless person?"

Brittany shakes her head in disbelief and grabs a cookie from the nearby stash on her desk to munch on. "Aym yan nee fo!"

"Is that French?"

"Yan nee fo grum Far Woors!" Brittany utters while munching the last of her cookie.

"I don't speak virgin either, honey. I give up." Quinn mutters and throws her hands up in the air.

"Whatever, Q. Where's April, by the way?"

"She went ahead to the party. Something about getting first dibs on Danny Zuko."

"Ooh.. I thought Sandy was supposed to be a little demure and hard to get?"

"I think that's why she opted for the leather clad Sandy. So, the great pastor who won't allow her to dance won't judge her." Quinn laughs at their antics while putting up the last touch in her Slutty Pirate costume. "So, have you made up your mind about inviting Santana back home?"

Brittany sighs, pushing her up glasses. "I'm still undecided about that. But we'll see later."

"With your costume, I doubt she'll accept your invitation."

"Please. I'm cute!" Brittany exclaims with a grin, showing off her costume again.

"Britt, my costume is cute. It's interpreted as 'I-need-to-get-laid-but-I'm-not-desperate' but this," She motions to Brittany. "This, my dear is, 'I-plan-to-stay-as-a-virgin-until-a-flying-car-is-invented'. You have failed me, my child."

Brittany sighs and just grabs her prop from her bed. "I'll be fine, Slutty Pirate. Besides Santana and I are coordinating."

"Really? What is she going as, your chastity belt?"

"No." Brittany trails off with a stern gaze at Quinn. "She's going as Princess Leia wearing the village dress when they were in Endor from Return of the Jedi and well, I'm just my cute self." She adds with a grin.

"This is enough Virgin 101 for me. But sure, you look a little cute in that. I'm sure Santana will go gaga over you." Quinn exclaims, grabbing her necessities before taking one last glance at the mirror.

"Yeah, I hope so." Brittany smiles shyly and motions towards the door. "Ready to go? Yo ho ho! Let's get you some rum, eh?" She adds with a mock Pirate accent.

"Shut up, B." Quinn rolls her eyes with a slight chuckle. "Yep, let's go show them what their missing, shall we?"

"Oh, please. You're gonna make someone your bitch tonight with what you're wearing." Brittany devilishly grins and holds the door open for Quinn.

"That's the plan. We need someone to do the laundry for us." Quinn jests. "Wait, are you still wearing your glasses with that? You'll look better without them."

"You'll look better without my glasses on, bitch." Brittany utters with an evil laugh before they shut the door behind them.

* * *

Brittany's been stopped for the second time for a picture since she's arrived at the house party. And that's only from the front door. Surprisingly, a lot of people recognized her costume and the moment they laid eyes on her, they automatically grin widely and erupt into a couple of 'Aww's. To say so, she self-declares her costume as a hit and before her make up runs or she's stopped again, she hastily tries to find Santana after she and Quinn separated with the latter setting out to find April.

"Baby girl!" She hears the familiar voice of April beside her. Almost unable to hear it because of the unbelievably loud music blaring through the speakers.

"April!" Brittany exclaims with a grin.

"Hot damn, look at how cute you are! Are you Hagrid from Harry Potter?"

Brittany chuckles. "Thanks but no, I'm from Star Wars! By the way, Quinn has been looking for you! I think she's getting drinks for herself."

"About damn time! I'll go find her and tell her Sandy's been a big hit so far!"

"You should!" She utters and before April leaves her side. "Have you seen Santana?"

"Yeah, she's over by the fireplace. Home girl's looking hot too! I don't know what she's wearing but it looks like she came out from a fairytale! Respect!" April drunkenly blurts out. "I request that you bump this, baby girl!" She adds while holding out her fist for Brittany, something the latter fist bumps with utmost hesitation.

"Something I learned by hanging around you crazy kids. Ta-ta!" The psychic shouts as she disappears into the crowd while Brittany is left to shake her head in disbelief before going back to find her date.

Momentarily, she finally captures a sight of Santana from the corner of the house by the fireplace, speaking with a few people. Brittany crosses the threshold of the living room, careful not to poke someone with her prop spear, and sees Santana clearly this time geared up in the costume she promised.

And yes, the costume fits her perfectly. She really does look like someone from a fairytale with her hair down and curled up, wearing a brown and white village dress that could resemble those from the Renaissance or Medieval Period. Basically, a white long-sleeved top is worn under a short-sleeved brown dress giving off a rustic look. Not stopping there, Santana's brown dress has a little slit coming through from the side of her dress and some cleavage that's just enough to tease Brittany. Luckily, the random people talking to the brunette excuses themselves and Santana looks up just in time to see Brittany walking towards her.

Santana's expression upon seeing her is nothing short of cute. The moment Brittany grins at her, the brunette instantly returns the grin albeit wider. Santana literally holds a hand to her chest and takes a step back like she's losing balance in the act of feigning a having a heart attack, making Brittany giggle when she's finally settled beside Santana. Her jaws probably hurting right now with how genuinely surprised and happy she is of seeing Brittany. She's honestly and genuinely speechless. This is so much better than she imagined.

"Oh m-my g-god! Y-You're a-an Ewok!" Santana exclaims with a light chuckle.

"Guilty as charged!" Brittany responds with the same enthusiastic tone. "I told you it'll be awesome and look, we're still a pair!"

Santana laughs and takes another good look at her date's costume. Brittany is dressed in an oversized one-piece, dark brown, suede pajamas with a big patch of white fur space in the front torso area partnered up with dark brown furry suede boots. Aside from this, the blonde is also sporting a light brown almost orange hood that runs from the top of her head until Brittany's stomach. To finish off the look, a pair of teddy bear ears are erected on Brittany's head along with some fake fur around the face area and a bit of dark make up just on the tip of the blonde's nose. In short, Brittany resembles a teddy bear in her pudgy and oversized costume and it's so fucking cute.

"You're so freaking cute, Britt! I honestly thought you were going as Han Solo!"

"Well, it would have been too obvious along with dressing up as Slave Leia. Besides, I can't pass up the chance to dress as an Ewok with you dressed as like that from the Endor scene in Return of the Jedi. It's amazing, isn't it?" She exclaims, holding up her prop spear for effect.

This time, Santana just smiles. This is just too darn perfect that words aren't needed to convey what she wants to say without speaking. "I love you, Britt." She simply utters and leans in for a quick kiss on Brittany's lips, rendering the blonde speechless.

"I love you too, San." She manages to croak out. "Oh, now look at you. You have a little make up on your nose because of me."

"Let it be, babe." The brunette chuckles. "How about I get you some drink? Beer or that almost poisonous stuff they serve here?"

"You know, I've been spending too much time with April," She cuts herself off while fixing her glasses. "Quinn's aunt, that I'm under the notion that I'm immune to alcohol. So, let's have that poison thingy!" She adds and adorably shakes her huge bear ears for effect.

"Awesome." Santana laughs out loud. "Do the sound Ewoks make first though and when I come back, you gotta tell me how the hell you made this costume!" She adds as they laugh some more.

* * *

The past few hours was filled with laughter and just fun times all around with them partying like it's their last. She and Santana just hit it off the whole way while Quinn and April were having the time of their lives partying and getting themselves wasted as they joined the couple every now and then.

And before the night ends as Santana walks her back to her dorm room, Brittany remembers Quinn's words of inviting Santana back home for the weekend. Since she's already half-drunk with just an unbelievably high confidence right now, she just goes for it and decides that she's got nothing to lose and a lot to gain. She thinks.

"Do you want to go back home with me tomorrow for the weekend? It's my mother's birthday." Brittany exclaims and catches Santana aback for a second as they stop in front of her room.

"Like, you want me to meet your family?"

"Yeah?" Brittany fake grins.

Santana smiles that one Brittany's so fond of. Just completely taking her breath away. Never mind how much it's going to be a lot more complicated with all that's going on.

"Sure, Britt. I'd love to." Santana replies, giving the blonde a tender kiss in the process. After what must have been a complete minute of making out in the hallway that was only cut off by a passerby dressed as Cher, they finally pull apart with a few chuckles at their silliness.

"So, this is goodnight. I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"Of course." Brittany utters with a smirk before leaning closer again and bidding Santana with a goodnight kiss.

"Can't wait. Goodnight, Britt!" The brunette declares as she walks away with a big smile on her face.

Brittany sighs deeply as she watches Santana walk away. Thinking about everything that's happened for the past hour as it slowly comes back to her. She almost regrets inviting Santana were it not for the simple reason that it's going to be amazing. Santana meeting her family, them spending the weekend together back home in Santa Barbara, chilling out without worrying about a damn thing. It does sound perfect. But getting a clear head about all this, it's about to get even more complicated. She's just so deep into this already. Just so, so freaking complicated.

But then a sudden thought pops in her mind. Maybe she can use this weekend to get some answers? Actually, that's it! There are just so many questions right now going through her mind like the reason why Santana turned her down when she asked her out before and the like. That's going to be her mission this weekend.

Find out as much as she can because if she's going to be honest, the more time she spends with Santana, the more she believes that black magic isn't true. Or maybe that's what she's trying to make herself believe so the guilt of lying to her best friend won't eat her alive until she comes back.

Holy smokes.

Brittany sighs and wonders that she freaking needs to take a moment to herself and reevaluate how she makes life decisions with all that's been happening right now.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Might upload again in a few days. We'll see.**

 **Hope I made you smile. Have a great weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you :)**

 **Shoutout to ChillYourBeans for the early review!**

* * *

Brittany wakes up to the sound of snoring. Particularly, both Quinn and April's alternate snoring as if they're having a competition of who's the loudest.

Brittany stretches a few of her limbs and groans at how surprisingly sore her body is after a night of partying. She takes a quick glance on her phone under her pillow to see that it's already 11 in the morning. Not that it's that late but seeing that she got in around 3am already, it feels as if she still lacks some sleep. As she tries to remember the events that transpired and checking her internal itinerary for today, she sighs to herself upon remembering that she invited Santana to go back to her hometown this weekend for her mother's birthday and if she remembers correctly, they agreed to be on their merry way in about an hour.

It's stressful and exciting at the same time. She's even particularly looking forward to seeing how her own parents would react to seeing her bring home a girl she's dating. She fondly remembers when her parents first met Quinn and thought that they were dating, she swears that her dad looked like he saw a freaking miracle. And if that's anything to go by, introducing Santana to them would probably result to a heart attack or something.

Then the thought of all the complications and unknown consequences crosses her mind. Maybe it's not too late to uninvite Santana? Or if it's not too obvious, maybe it's not too late to cancel everything just so she won't feel the guilt of lying to Santana? Well, one could only hope for that and maybe it's just the laziness to actually be productive today that's talking but fuck it, she needs to face the music. God, she really needs to do some reflecting and make some better life decisions not influenced by wanting to get laid.

Brittany breathes deeply again and finally sits upright, still a complete mess from last night's party. But whatever, it's time to get ready and pack an overnight bag for the weekend. Upon getting up, Brittany turns her attention to her left and stumbles upon an even bigger mess. She sees April sprawled out on the floor on her stomach while clutching a half full bottle of Jack with her left hand, drooling and snoring like it depends on her life. Then she looks a little higher and sees Quinn sleeping upright and leaning on her bed, with her mouth open and sporting what looks like a half-finished clown makeup on her face. At the sight of both women's costumes looking like they've went to war and all, Brittany chuckles at the sight and just charges it to a great night for all of them.

After taking a couple of pictures for some future blackmailing, she finally stands up to get ready with the hope of taking off a bit of the stress and anxiety that's been brewing in her head. And when she comes back to their room after a cold shower in just her towel, she's greeted by the same dead bodies of Quinn and April from a while ago. She's just finished putting on deodorant when she hears a knock on her door. She's about half sure who it is but her main dilemma is if she should answer it with proper clothes on or just remain in her towel. It's not like it's a big deal or that may just be from some overflowing confidence that's been slowly seeping within her veins for the past week or so.

"Ssshhh! No one's at home!" April sleepily exclaims to no one in particular when another knock is heard again.

Brittany inwardly chuckles and decides to hell with it. Santana's going to see her in a towel sooner or later anyway. Well, naked too, hopefully.

"Good morn-" Santana greets while holding up a container with 4 cups of coffee on her left and a large paper bag on the other when Brittany opens the door halfway for her but immediately cuts herself off when she takes in the sight of Brittany only wearing a towel.

Brittany squints her eyes at Santana but with a hint of smirk on her lips. "Good morning?"

The brunette snaps out of it and tries to counteract the effect of the picture in front of her but to no avail. "Y-Yeah. U-Uh… It i-is a good morning." She nervously utters then clears her throat to try and save herself. "S-So, are you ready to go? I-I mean, you're n-not ready to go since you're still only in a towel but like, a-are you ready to go and s-stuff? I-I'm not making sense here, aren't I?" She rambles on with the same unsure tone.

Brittany just grins at the bumbling brunette. She never thought that such a simple act or thing could make her this unbelievably fazed. "You're cute, San."

"I-I am?"

Brittany nods and chuckles again when she sees Santana blushing hard in front of her. "I just need to get dressed and pack a few stuff in my bag that I forgot to put in a while ago but that's about it and I'm ready to go." She utters, holding the door open as she gestures the brunette to come inside.

"Okay."

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch a little, a little smirk forming in her lips. She motions again for the brunette to enter the room. "San?"

"Okay." Santana repeats absentmindedly, her stare slowly moving downwards.

Brittany chuckles as she shakes her head in disbelief. It was only when she clears her throat that she finally gets the brunette out of her not-so-subtle leering. "Santana, would you like to come in first?"

"C-Come in?" Santana repeats with a little hesitation. It's not that she's purposely thinking of stuff like that but the way things are supposedly handed to her on a silver platter like this, no one can really blame her.

Brittany stares at her inquisitively. "Y-Yeah. Come in. Why?"

Santana shakes her head and blames herself for making unnecessary innuendos. "Nothing." She nervously says as she enters the room, clearing her throat after. "By the way, I bought sandwiches and coffee for us." She adds, raising the paper bag and four coffee cups in an egg container take out again in her hands.

"You didn't have to but I won't say no that either since I'm starving. Thanks, San." The blonde smiles as she shuts the door behind her.

"What happened here?" Santana speaks up with a slight chuckle upon taking a good look at Quinn and April on the floor.

"Last night happened. I don't remember what happened to those two exactly but I found them this morning like that."

"Wait, wasn't April dressed as leather clad Sandy?"

"Yeah?" Brittany replies as she walks towards her closet to finish getting ready with Santana subtly following her with a hawk-like gaze before snapping out of it.

"T-Then why is she dressed as cheerleader Sandy now?" Santana innocently asks, placing her takeout on Brittany's study table.

"Damn if I knew." The blonde utters and they both share a laugh that's only cut off when Brittany catches Santana's peering on her half-naked body from across the room.

"O-Oh s-sorry. I-I'll turn around so you can change." Santana remarks and looks down on the floor while burying her face in her sandwich and coffee.

Brittany smirks and gives Santana a look. "Why?"

Santana squints her eyes and looks up. "W-What?"

"I said, why do you need to turn around? Don't you want to see me change?"

"W-Well, I-I… U-Uhmm…"

Brittany laughs at the brunette's cuteness. "Suit yourself, San."

To ease out the tension and almost in the nick of time, Quinn wakes up from her slumber and sleepily looks at Santana sitting on Brittany's chair.

"B, I think Santana's here." She exclaims a little too loud, waking April from sleeping as well.

"Yeah, I know, Q." Brittany takes a peek from the closet door and replies with a small laugh.

"Hi, Quinn. Good morning, April." Santana greets them and is immediately responded with a groan.

"Not too loud, Santities." April whispers, pulling the bottle of Jack closer to her like a pillow.

"If it makes you feel better, I bought coffee and sandwiches for the both of you too." The brunette declares a little softly, the women immediately looking up at her like zombies.

"I love you." Quinn and April both slurred in unison.

"What happened to the both you? And what time did you come in? You got my text about Santana coming home with me, right?" Brittany comes out from behind the closet, wearing a simple white collar shirt and denim shorts.

"Yeah, I got that one. And I think we got in around 5am?" Quinn whispers, then throws a simple thank you to Santana when she's handed the coffee as if her life depends on it. "We got back here and I fell asleep watching April reenact the scene where Jack dies in Titanic but this time she didn't let go of him. The bottle of Jack, I mean."

Santana laughs. "So, what happened to your leather costume, April?"

"I don't exactly remember but I can recall that I found Danny Zuko and Kenickie at the party so we recreated a scene from Grease, if you know what I mean." April smirks, taking a gulp of Jack before being handed a cup of coffee by Santana. "Please, madam, I want some more." She adds dramatically.

"How disturbing and life-changing." Brittany sarcastically remarks. "Anyway, I'm ready to go, San."

"Cool. Let me carry that for you, beautiful." Santana utters and places a light kiss on Brittany's cheeks.

"T-Thanks, San." The blonde replies with a bit of blushing in her cheeks, sharing a moment with Santana in the process before Quinn cuts them off with an amused look. "Y-Yeah, let's go. You two behave and don't cause too much trouble, okay?"

"Or don't." Santana shrugs.

"San!" Brittany raises an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, sorry." Santana chuckles and turns to Quinn and April. "Anyway, you ladies have a fun weekend. Don't cause too much trouble." She adds with a wink at the hung over women lying on the floor and grinning at her before waving goodbye and disappearing out of the room.

"Call me if anything comes up, okay? Just please, don't die or something."

"Go!" April and Quinn exclaim in unison.

"Okay, okay! Bye!" Brittany grabs her phone and proceed to walk towards the door.

"Don't forget to bring home some lasagna!" Quinn adds with a grin.

"Use protection!" The unmistakable voice of April resonates before she finally shuts the door behind her.

* * *

After what must have been almost 6 hours of driving to Santa Barbara, they finally arrive at their destination just half an hour before dinner is set to start. Santana pulls up next to a house with a large front yard and white picket fence when she sees the notorious fat cat in their neighborhood come out through the pet door.

The Pierces residence is a beautiful two-storey home with 3 bedrooms. It's painted gray and white outside and with just the right amount of white inside. There's a small patio just by the front door perfect for breakfasts and afternoon tea with the family. A small walkway leading to the front door and a two-car garage beside it. It's a classic American home. Perfect, homey, and welcoming.

"I think somebody's excited to see you. Are you sure he's a cat?" Santana jests before turning off the engine.

"Hey, he's really nice. I mean, he's probably moodier than Porkchop but he's cute too."

"He's probably going to smell Porkchop on you, Britt." Santana teases and only receives an eye roll from Brittany. "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Shouldn't I be the one who's supposed to ask you that?" Brittany grins.

"Oh, I'm doing a voice over out loud, actually."

Brittany shakes her head in amusement. "Don't worry about it. My family's nice. But if you see one of them about to have a heart attack upon meeting you, remember that it's real, okay?"

"W-What?" Santana's eyes immediately widen.

"Just kidding, San. I mean, gosh, I hope nothing like that happens. You'll do just fine." Brittany nervously rambles and sneaks a quick kiss on Santana's lips.

Momentarily and after a few hiccups of literally dragging Lord Tubbington back inside the house because according to Brittany, he doesn't want to eat the diet food her parents are making him eat, they're finally in the house.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home!" Brittany exclaims, followed by Santana who volunteered to to carry their bags for them.

"Where's your sister, Britt?"

"Cheer practice, I think. Their coach is literally a nightmare." Brittany shrugs.

Within a few seconds, a blonde older couple appears in front of them. At first, they are greeted by smiling faces then the next, they're acting as if someone just scared the crap out of them.

"Brittany, where's Quinn?" Brittany's mother breaks the ice, looking confused and glancing at something non-existent behind the young couple.

"U-Uh… She can't come." Brittany trails off, sharing a look with Santana. She immediately fixes her glasses and clears her throat. "Mom, Dad. T-This is Santana. I don't know if you remember her but we went to the same high school together."

Brittany's parents look at her with a bit of skepticism along with a brief amount of silence.

Santana looks back at Brittany with an amused look. If it were the right time, she would have chuckled and laughed already. Instead, she holds out a hand and takes a step towards them. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Santana Lopez and I'm dating your daughter."

In an instant, Mrs. Pierce holds a hand to her chest while Mr. Pierce stands there frozen, not entirely sure what to say or do.

"O-Our daughter has brought home a girl, sweetheart." Mrs. Pierce whispers with wide eyes.

"I-I know. And not just a friend but a girlfriend!" Mr. Pierce echoes back sporting a shocked expression.

"Well, n-not yet, Dad. But, we'll get there." Brittany whispers with an awkward grin.

The situation lasted for 2 or 3 seconds tops. But ultimately, the shock on her parents' faces partnered with her nervousness about the whole meeting-the-parents-thing all accounted to nothing when it comes to calming Brittany's nerves while making her think everything around her is seriously happening. A little too serious.

"Oh my god, San. I think they're having a heart attack! Quick, get the car!" Brittany shouts in a panic, running towards her mother and checking for a pulse.

"W-What?! No, Britt. They're not, they're just-" Santana exclaims back, throwing their bag on the floor.

"W-What?! Who's having a heart attack?" Mr. Pierce repeats all confused at Brittany's actions as they all scramble to fix what's happening.

"My father's dying!" Brittany screams to no one in particular, panicking alone.

Soon enough, they finally iron things out and declare that no one is in fact, dying. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce finally gather upon themselves that they are really meeting their daughter's 'girlfriend' and this is real. After getting themselves settled, they got through dinner seamlessly and almost without fault. The usual getting to know part, embarrassing childhood adventures, and since they were familiar with each other's presence, some stories about high school as well as briefly catching up with everything. And yes, the lasagna was absolutely magical.

After a few hours of nonstop talking, laughing, and getting themselves stuffed with dessert, they all decide to call it a night for everyone to rest.

"So, I hope you don't mind but we'll have to share a room since we don't have a lot here." Brittany shyly utters upon adjourning to her childhood bedroom. Not trying to be awkward with everything, she walks over to her bed and sits on the right side while motioning for the brunette to lay beside her.

Santana obliges to the request and looks at a worried Brittany as she does so. "Why would I mind?"

"Nothing. It's just, you know, you're used to having your own room or maybe you want some privacy or maybe you'll be uncomforta-"

Santana smiles and pulls the blonde closer to her, putting an arm behind the girl. "Of course not. How about you? Are you okay with that?"

"Okay with what?"

"You know… Sharing a room?"

"W-What?!" Brittany exclaims a little too loud, the blushing obvious on her cheeks. "N-No! I'm fine. We're good. I'm good with that. T-That's great. That's fine. Y-You're fine…" Brittany rambles on shyly.

"Well then, I don't see any problem here." Santana replies with a flirty tone.

"C-Cool. So, how about we get ready for bed?" Brittany remarks, pushing up her glasses upon standing up from the bed.

"For bed?" The brunette teases with a huge smirk on her face, further embarrassing the blonde.

Brittany sighs and ponders how much teasing she could withstand for the rest of the night. Well, it's not that she couldn't take it but she has this funny feeling in her stomach that she just can't place. Maybe it's the fact that she's never really shared a room alone with someone she's romantically involved with and that kind of creates a little panic in her. Well, she's never really been romantically involved with anyone to start with.

But then again, it's not the only reason why she's banking on getting the girl alone like this. There's one question that's been bugging her for ages now and before she forgets or more like be entertained by something else entirely, she decides to go for it.

"U-Uhmm.. You know what, San. There's something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now." Brittany trails off, careful in treading the waters with her almost whispered voice.

"Okay. Sure, what is it?" Santana asks with a faint smile, motioning for Brittany to take a seat beside her on the bed again. The blonde forces a smile and do as she's told.

"W-Well, do you remember that time you almost died?"

"What?" Santana utters in confusion. Brittany's eyes widen and thinks of a better way to break it with something less shocking or threatening to say the least.

"W-Well, I remember you were choking with the drink and-" She cuts herself off immediately and clears her throat. "R-Remember the night I asked you out and you turned me down?"

Santana squints her eyes at the blonde. "Y-Yeah?"

"You see, I've been wondering for a while now why you turned me down that night only to seemingly come around and ask me several consecutive times after. Quite persistently, I might add." Brittany pauses and tries to get something from Santana's neutral expression but nothing comes to mind. "It kind of offsets everything, don't you think? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I've always been curious about the sudden change of heart."

Santana stares into her eyes for a few more seconds while Brittany does the same, unable to decode what the silence means nor just get what the brunette isn't trying to say. Then Santana gives out a small smile before facing Brittany with her whole body.

"It's not really a big deal, Britt." Santana pauses. "It kind of goes hand in hand with what I told you before when you asked about my ex."

"O-Okay? Go on…"

"Britt, I'm really, really not good with relationships." Santana slowly utters the words.

Brittany stares back at Santana with questioning eyes. "W-Wait. Like you don't want them or you're not good when you're in it-"

"No, Britt." Santana grabs Brittany's hand and awkwardly grins. "I'm no good _in_ them. Like seriously downright awful."

"What? What do you mean?" Brittany exclaims in confusion, pushing her glasses up to her nose.

"Okay, I should explain." The brunette sighs and takes a few seconds to collect herself. "Aside from being bad at romance, I'm just the absolute worst when it comes to girlfriend duties. I prefer being alone or if I'm with someone, I just want to stay at home and watch movies while curled up on the couch. I don't know if that means anything but when you're in your early 20's and in college, everyone wants to go out, get drunk, and just have a good time but I've never been into that. I'm boring, Brittany." Santana pauses for a quick second to bite her lip.

"I'd rather stay in than party. Cook and try out new recipes at home, eat out, or just kick back with an ice cold beer at home rather than drink myself to death. Read a book, binge watch a bunch of shows and movies with some popcorn, or just anything rather than go out. Gosh, anything involving putting on real pants is a bit of a stretch already."

"W-Whut?" Brittany accidentally utters in a slip. Thankfully, Santana doesn't hear it. "S-So, wait." Brittany trails off, trying to put everything together in her head. "The reason you turned me down was because you're bad in relationships?"

Santana shrugs and nods at that. "Basically, yes. After I broke up with History girl, I told myself that I won't get into a relationship until after I graduate to save myself from more heartbreak. I don't want to fuck things up again by being myself. I'm just not girlfriend material." Santana pauses. "Besides, I'm used to being alone and there's only a few months to go so I was good with it. Fresh start, as they say. Honestly, I don't want to be told 'boring' to my face again by someone I'm dating. That shit is confidence crushing, you know. Don't even get me started about everyone breaking up before graduation. I don't think the hopeless romantic in me can't handle that."

Brittany nervously chuckles, a bit of excitement brewing in her. "B-But I don't get it. You go to parties and you're popular and-"

"Britt." Santana cuts her off. "I only go to the big ones and even my friends have a difficult time making me go to those. I don't know about the popular thing but maybe it's because I'm genuinely hot?" She adds with a playful smirk.

Brittany nods in agreement. "Might be."

Santana chuckles and scoots closer to Brittany. "Yeah but being totally serious, before I dated you, my life has been this almost-sedentary, Netflix, Food Network, Chef, sleeping day in and out kind of routine. I mean, I'm all for socializing but I'll be more than happy to just stay in any day. Hell, I'd probably want that over anything else."

"What's so bad about that?" Brittany grins, scooting closer to Santana.

"Well, you know, I-I'm pretty much a future cat lady in the making."

Brittany chuckles. "What are you talking about? You've never been more perfect in my eyes! It's freaking scary."

"Britt, I'm nowhere near perfect. I mean, I'm as plain and simple as they come."

"No, San. You're amazing and I love you. Plus, you hate Lord Tubbington so you can't be a future cat lady." Brittany jests. "And you know, I'm always here. That's basically all there is to know." Brittany adds and breaks out into grin, bright enough to erase the negative thoughts in Santana's head.

All that's going on in the brunette's mind right now is what she did in her life to deserve such a blessing like Brittany. Brittany is breathtaking and more.

The brunette smiles and leans closer towards Brittany, pushing a hair back behind the blonde's ear. Slowly, she removes Brittany's glasses then stops just in front of the blonde's face.

"U-Uhmm… S-San, I can't really see properly without it." Brittany squints her eyes intently.

"Oh. How blurred am I?"

"Hmm… Well, you look like Angelina Jolie to me right now so I guess it's not that bad."

"If that's the case then you are hereby banned from wearing glasses from this point on." The brunette jests and Brittany unashamedly snorts at the statement.

"You know, if stereotypes are anything to go by with you being a future cat lady then maybe you should be the one wearing my glasses." Brittany quips while Santana slowly returns the glasses to its position on her face with a smirk.

"Who says I don't have one?"

Brittany raises an eyebrow, literally gasping in the process. "Y-You d-do?"

Santana laughs and nods. "Yeah. I read a lot and practically subject my eyes to torture by spending too much time staring at my laptop and tv screen at home."

"B-But I've never seen you with your glasses on."

"That's because I don't like wearing them when I'm outside or just anywhere, actually. I use contacts instead when I really need to."

"W-What? That's-" Brittany cuts herself off, not entirely sure what to say next. "You know, since we're going for the stereotypical fairytale cliché and you are clearly the princess charming here with me as the nerdy girl from timbuktu, shouldn't I be transforming now into a non-nerdy stereotype who magically doesn't need to wear glasses anymore to appease your grace?" She adds with a grin.

"That's the way it goes, doesn't it?" Santana laughs. "Nah. Unlike those stereotypical fairytales you see on television, I kind of hate it when they do that. I mean, why do you have to change your appearance for that certain someone, right?"

"For television ratings and cliché purposes, I presume?"

"Thank you, avid soap opera audience." Santana jests. "But honestly, I don't believe in that kind of shit. And without getting all cheesy under the pretense of getting a kiss from you, I love you no matter what. With or without glasses, you're the most beautiful girl for me. You don't have to change at all."

Brittany tries to hold back a grin. "Even if I start to look like Kurt Cobain?"

"With how stunning you are, I doubt that's possible but yeah sure."

"Even if I start to look like Lord Tubbington?"

"Your cat has his moments. So, yeah. Refer to my previous answer."

Brittany smirks and turns her body towards Santana, removing her glasses in the process.

"Hmm… What if I start to look like Dobby from Harry Potter?

"W-Well, it's n-negotiable but I'll take it." Santana gulps upon seeing Brittany place her glasses on the table beside her while slowly positioning herself on top of her.

"So, you don't have a problem with me dressing up like a dapper and sexier Slim Shady and wearing these thick glasses on my face?" Brittany teases in a whisper, slowly dragging out the words beside Santana's right ear.

"U-Uh… Y-Yeah. I-I mean, that's what I-I loved about you." Santana nervously blurts out as Brittany spreads light kisses from her neck to her ears.

"I'm not sure if I should be turned on by that, San." Brittany chuckles when Santana visibly shudders in her touch.

"W-Wait. A-Are we- Are you sure about this, Britt? I mean, we just talked about this the other day-"

" _Are you?_ Because I think you're more nervous about this than I am." Brittany grins, amused and a bit confused to see the brunette a bit shaken up.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'm just a little surprised where this sudden confidence is coming from."

Brittany's smile grows wider, subtly thinking of the answer to that but fully knowing what it is anyway. "You."

"M-Me?" Santana's eyes widen from a bit of shock.

"I guess when someone tells you that they love you for being you, that kind of makes you think that you're awesome regardless of what you think about yourself. Do I make any sense? Or am I just rambling ag-" Brittany gets cut off by Santana gently grabbing her by the back of her head and pulling her towards her for a passionate kiss.

Not backing down, Brittany leans forward and returns the same passion by taking control of this wondrous situation. Although she has no idea what to do exactly in this kind of _activity_ , surely there's no one correct way on how to please your girlfriend-ish companion, right? Well, she's seen stuff on tv and movies, heard stuff from Quinn's adventures that would never go unheard or unimagined, and a bunch of random stuff but nothing that actually teaches her what to fucking do in this situation.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispers, pulling an inch away from Brittany's lips.

"Y-Yeah. Just, you know… But y-yeah." Brittany replies, a bit fazed much to Santana's amusement at her innocence.

"How about…" Santana trails off, sitting upright then removes her shirt to unveil a black lace bra underneath. "We start here and work our way down? Let me lead you." She adds with a smirk, grabbing Brittany's hands and placing it on her breasts.

 _Holy smokes. Boobs!,_ Brittany thinks excitedly to herself. Seeing that she probably looks too happy staring and touching these wonderful, amazing round balls of pleasure, she clears her throat and nods frantically in a bid to act cool.

Santana chuckles inwardly and proceeds to hold Brittany by the waist then pulls her closer, culminating in a sensual kiss as the blonde feels her up. Brittany hungrily kisses Santana back, letting her hands wander around the brunette's body and her tongue do something heavenly in Santana's mouth.

Brittany blanks out for the next half hour or so while getting lost in the pleasure of it all but next thing she knows, she's naked under Santana's equally naked body, drowning herself in the pleasure she's being subjected to, whisper-screaming words alternating between profanities and calling out for God, and ultimately just loving this. Quinn really was right. Open her legs wider and welcome the pleasure is a legit fucking thing.

"O-Oh God! F-Fuck! O-Oh h-holy fuck!" Brittany screams in a whisper while being subjected in complete ecstasy under Santana's err… while Santana's _under there_.

"Are you alright?" Santana whispers, raising her head to look up from where she's hiding in between Brittany's legs.

"Y-Yeah." Brittany whispers back, almost breathless as she tries to breathe a little normally after seeming like she ran a marathon.

"Are you su-"

Brittany cuts her off almost instantly, deliberately holding Santana's head down again to continue giving herwhat must be the best feeling in the world. What can she say? Santana's like half Gecko down there. Brittany grabs the pillow beside her and places it on top of her face to mimic her screams as she feels a building pressure somewhere within her, she even tries to rein it in since she's pretty sure something will freaking explode. Her torso jerks upward and in an instant, she sets off like a cannonball while shaking like crazy for the next few seconds. Brittany blinks a few times while trying to catch up on her breathing. She's sure she just came in Santana's face and notwithstanding that, the brunette is still down there seemingly cleaning her up then slowly making her way up with gentle kisses on Brittany's body.

"So…" Santana smirks at her, propping up an elbow to support the brunette's head with it. "Still alive?"

"I-I think?" Brittany warily replies, her cheeks flushing red from what was probably the best night in her life so far.

"Good. Because we're just getting started."

Brittany glances at Santana to see her smirk growing even wider. Before she gets to question what that means though, she feels a hand slowly travel down her body and into her lady parts, sending her into oblivion upon feeling Santana's touch where she needs it the most.

And so, the night is about to get even better.

* * *

Last night was out of this world.

Brittany can't remember how many times she came and more but she's pretty sure that with all the times she called out a bunch of holy stuff, she's now closer to God.

Though it confused her at first, she finally figured how what goes where and how to do it. Well, Santana helped her with that part. She can't really give a detailed account of it but she got a little too excited with her newfound knowledge and spent a long time pleasuring Santana's lady parts in any way she can by doing everything she's learned so far for a lengthy amount of time which she has come to know is never a bad thing. And seeing that the brunette was just as knocked out as she was a couple of hours ago, she thought that she may have done a good job for a rookie after all. And boobs. Boobs are magnificent.

What's more, she can now declare that sex is pretty fucking fantastic. She didn't really foresee doing it for the next few years or even into her twilight ones since she's kind of sure she'll end up as a cat lady herself, alone with Lord Tubbington's minions. But alas, it was amazing and she couldn't ask for more. Actually, she could and she would absolutely fucking love to.

The weekend with Santana and her family went well. Thankfully, they didn't hear anything from last night's _activities_ and no one batted an eyelash whenever she and the brunette shared longing glances or even public displays of affection which was kind of cute. With the weekend wearing down, it was finally time to say goodbye and head back to Stanford. They left a little before 2 in the afternoon seeing that it's about a 6-hour drive at most without the traffic. They finally arrive in campus a little after 9 in the evening after stopping for dinner.

She guesses that knowing the truth behind Santana's rejection was a highlight. It's enlightening since it's been bugging her for the longest time. Well, maybe there are still a few questions left to be answered, like why Santana persistently asked her out after rejecting her is still a mystery and something she forgot to ask. But wait. She actually had an answer to that, it was black magic that brought about the change of heart. Right? It's funny and ironic though because she's been having this feeling, this thought that black magic doesn't really exist. That maybe Santana really does love her and isn't caused by something like black magic. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Oh my god, Q!" Brittany happily exclaims upon entering their dorm room. "I have so much stuff to tell you, you are going to flip! I have an answer to the question we've been wondering for a while now. And oh! Guess who's not a virgin now and has her faith restored after experiencing the best night in her life?! What is up?!" She adds with a chirpy tone to Quinn who still has her back towards her, sitting by her study area.

Brittany's just about to go into detail when Quinn turns around and gives her a dagger look, the deadly one which always scares the crap out of her. It's not long before her friend holds up a small mystery object in her hand and holds it up for Brittany to see.

It takes Brittany a complete second though but upon pushing up her glasses and squinting her eyes, she's welcomed by the sight of Quinn holding up the antidote in her hand.

"You lying son of a bitch." Quinn sneers with her eyebrows scrunched up to signify the end of Brittany's life.

* * *

 **There's only about 3-4 chapters left.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love all your theories regarding the true nature of black magic or maybe lack thereof in this story. It's so interactive, I love it. Keep 'em coming!**

 **Thank you! :)**

* * *

"You lied to me, Britt!"

"W-Wait. I-I can explain, Q. I-" Brittany nervously blurts out, holding up both hands in defense.

"You deliberately lied to my freaking face. My beautiful face, Britt!" Quinn grits her teeth. "You know what, I couldn't care less about that damn black magic but this shit is already getting in the way of our lives! Even our friendship!"

"Hey, for all we know, black magic is real! And this isn't a big deal to start with, you're just overreacting." Brittany scoffs back, moving an inch towards the girl and using her height to intimidate her friend.

"If this isn't a big deal then why did you have to lie about it in the first place, huh?! And before I totally let this slip, you forgot to bring home some lasagna but that's beside the point!"

"Because I know you'll just flip again and be like this!" Brittany gestures to Quinn's demeanor right now.

Quinn raises both eyebrows and gives Brittany a look which basically translates to 'what did you just say, bitch?!'. "Well, for your information, _this"_ She motions to her face by using her index finger in a circling motion. "cares for your ass. And _this,_ is about to go all hulk smashing on you any second now."

"Oh, hey chicas!" April enters their room with a big grin, holding a box of wine with her left hand and three plastic wine glasses on the other. "What is new with the world? Am I sensing a little feud coming?" She adds excitedly and settles herself on Brittany's chair, as if to get a nice seat before the impending brawl a foot away in front of her.

The two best friends completely ignore her and disregard her presence for the time being, still sizing up against each other a la David and Goliath with their height difference.

Without saying anything, Brittany squints her eyes at her friend and towers over her. "I'd like to see you try, Little Person."

"For your information, I grew and stopped at the right size, Giant."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot that you're a Hobbit. So yeah, it actually checks out that you grew to the right size after all."

"Ooh… Feisty!" April comments from the sides, pouring herself a generous amount of wine on her glass.

"I am not a Hobbit." Quinn angrily says, poking Brittany by the shoulder with a finger.

Brittany gasps. "Oh no, you didn't! You didn't just poke the dragon, you little bitch."

"Well, I. Did. Too." Quinn smirks and pokes her friend again with every emphasis of the words spoken.

Within a second or two, tensions rise as she and Quinn instantly hold up both arms attempting to swat each other away but only just barely reaching their hands. Meanwhile, April could only stare at them in a dumbfounded and cool manner while sipping her wine as she watches the two women fight. It was only when they've kept at it for more than any normal person could bear does April try to break them off.

"Gosh, this is really not entertaining. How about some slapping, punching, and hair pulling there? You girls are seriously acting like idiots and that's coming from me!" April exclaims and erupts into laughter.

With this, the two blondes finally stop whatever it is they were doing and pull apart from each other to take a breath and maybe get back some dignity.

"You fight like a girl, Q." Brittany smirks and only receives an eye roll from Quinn.

"Come on, punch the little shit!" April exclaims to no one in particular, receiving a glare from both women instead which she shrugs off with a big grin.

"Do not use that tone with me, young woman." Quinn snaps back at Brittany then clears her throat. "How about instead of trying to get away from this mess, you explain to me what happened and how it all lead to this?"

"What else is there to know, Q? I didn't really give the antidote to Santana, that's all." Brittany states with a shrug.

"Damn right you didn't!"

"Girls, hakuna your tatas!" April chimes in but to no avail.

"I was supposed to give it to her, I swear! I went as far as putting a few drops of the antidote in her drink since I forgot how much I should put in. But then Santana confessed that she's in love with me so-"

"Wait, what?! Santana told you that?! How- When- Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Good lord, this shit is intense!" April whispers and takes a hefty sip of her drink while leaning forward to get in on the action.

The blonde disregards April and bites her lip by putting herself in such a grave situation. "W-Well, it all kind of comes back to this one part where I hid the truth from you so yeah, I didn't tell you about it." Brittany awkwardly grins. "A-after she confessed that she loves me, I confessed too! And well, one thing led to another and the selfish, greedy part of me prevailed."

"Women, adjust your bust before it combusts. How about that huh?" April nods with a grin but goes ignored again.

"But Britt, we agreed about that, didn't we? Why did you lie?"

"Because I know you're against it!" Brittany shouts exasperatedly.

"I'm not!" April chimes in with a big grin, still completely ignored by the two.

"Q, I know you will never support me any way and you'll just push me enough to get my conscience back in check."

"Wha-"

"I'll still give her the antidote. I just thought of delaying it until before the potion becomes permanent this Tuesday. Or Wednesday, 12:01 am at that."

"Britt, I don't care if you delay giving it to her until after next year. Fuck it, I don't care if you decide never to give it to her. I told you I don't believe in that black magic bullshit."

"Well, that's comforting and not at all hurtful to hear." April cuts in with a shrug.

"I'm just hurt that you lied to me, that's all." Quinn utters softly, taking a seat on her bed. "Don't you understand, B? We're in this together. I mean, this mess was a collaboration of my craziness and yours from the very start. We'll always be each other's cheerleader, fake lesbian partner, even contractual pimp. Hell, we're partners in crime. I just don't like the part of you leaving me in the dark about this. If it meant anything, I should be the one planning our next misadventure."

Brittany stares at her friend, finally catching up to everything that's been said for the past few minutes. "I'm sorry, Q. I didn't think it through. I just don't want anyone telling me that what I did was wrong when I already knew that it is, you know."

"I'm sure there are tons of moral implications with what you did if you still believe in black magic but you're still more important to me than that." Quinn finally smiles. "Britt, take this head on like I've always told you, okay? Black magic isn't real. Believe me when I say that."

"Really, it's like I'm not here you guys." April looks at them with disbelief.

"A little part of me believes that, Q. But I need to discover that for myself and find out once and for all so I can rid myself of the guilt." Brittany replies and grabs the antidote from Quinn's hand.

"B-But Britt, April said that Santana's going to forge-"

"I know. And I'll be ready for it. You're right, Q. I need to man up and face the consequences. I'll do it right so I can start over again with a clean slate."

"Ooh… Are we going to roofie La Hottie?" April chimes in with a big grin. This time her presence is finally acknowledged by both younger blondes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, yes." Quinn quips and they all chuckle.

"God, I love you girls. We have this instant connection. What do you kids call that? Bluetits or something."

Brittany looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "You mean, Bluetooth?"

"Whatever!" April exclaims. "It's as if you girls are psycho too! Maybe you should take over my business while I'm off to Broadway."

Brittany and Quinn share a confused look. "Do you mean, 'psychic', April?" Quinn speaks up.

"Hell yeah! Psycho!"

"Psychic, April. Psychic." Brittany expresses with amusement.

"Ah, what is that?" April squints her eyes at the two blondes walking towards her.

"That's you." Quinn utters with a big grin.

April looks up and tries to process everything in her mind before eventually giving up. "Wine?" She adds with a big grin as she holds up the bottle of wine, eliciting big smiles from the best friends.

"Oh, yeah." Quinn smirks and turns to Brittany. "You said something about finally getting laid?"

"W-Well, I-I… Uh…"

"Details!" April and Quinn excitedly blurt out in unison.

* * *

They spent the remainder of their Sunday night listening to Brittany's stories and congratulating her for finally getting laid. Of course, the storytelling wasn't as voluntarily as she would have liked with both April and Quinn pressing for details with their whole attention on her like a hawk. It went on for hours until April went on her merry way to settle herself in her new home. Along with the storytelling, Brittany mapped out in her mind how she'd plan to go on with her mission of finally giving Santana the antidote with Quinn being the actual mastermind. One thing's for sure though, this attempt will hopefully be the last, for real and no backing down.

Probably the only reason that's making her think twice about it is the thought of never having to be with Santana this way again. And gosh, she just had sex for the first time. And the second. The third. And whatever, that's beside the point. What matters is it's seriously the worst time to take it all away from her just when she's finally getting comfortable with it. But never mind that because she promised herself that as soon as Santana forgets about the whole thing, she'll sweep right in and ask her out immediately. This time for real and no black magic involved. Just her and nothing else. Well, as long as Santana doesn't die from drinking the whole antidote but come on, trying to be positive is her weapon here.

Thankfully, or since it's a natural occurrence everyday of the week, a party is held a couple blocks from their dorm. Seeing that Santana will probably oblige to her demand anyway, she opts to put their plan into motion in a place like that since she can disappear into the hundreds of drunk people there if worse comes to worst.

"Okay, okay. Mission Roofie is now in motion." Quinn whispers, anchoring her arms with that of Brittany as they enter through the front door where they're throwing a party for some occasion. Or just anything to get them all through a Monday.

"Could you be any more obvious with that, Q?"

"Well, we could always go with Mission Hopefully-not-murder-by-poison or Mission Let's-go-drug-miss-popular. But you know, it's up to you. I just think that there's an unmistakable ring to Mission Roofie." Quinn says with a fake grin and all Brittany could do is shake her head in disbelief.

Upon surveying the living room turned dance floor, kitchen, and all the bedrooms upstairs in which they even barged in on a couple having sex, they finally stumble upon Santana by the pool area. Coincidentally, the spot where Brittany almost gave Santana the antidote. Talk about coming full circle.

"Okay, so act cool. We're not committing a crime. We can do this." Brittany chants to herself, waving to Santana from a few feet away.

"I'm pretty sure we can get jailed for at least 5 years if we get caught putting something in Santana's drink but you gotta admit, this is exciting!" Quinn exclaims as they walk towards the brunette who's all smiles for her best friend.

"I thought you said you can't rock the jumpsuit they wear in prison?"

"Oh honey, I'm sure now more than ever that I can definitely pass wearing that with flying colors. Besides, you're not a virgin anymore which means that you can finally die in prison without any regrets."

"Yeah. I guess all these years I've spent in Stanford along with my dreams of becoming a successful businesswoman can be thrown into the garbage pile. Right, Q?"

"Somebody's been doing their homework." Quinn nods and teases with a smirk just in time for them to finally reach Santana. "The Eagle has landed." She whispers to Brittany who only gives her a stern look to drop it.

"Hey, babe. I missed you." Santana grins widely, visibly head over heels as the two blondes arrive in her spot.

Brittany returns the smile and is almost rendered speechless were it not for Quinn nudging her by the arm. "H-Hey, San." She blurts out and gives the brunette a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hi, Santana. What's up?" Quinn interjects the brewing romantic stare off between the couple beside her.

"Nothing new. I had a blast with Britt back in Santa Barbara."

"Yeah, you did." Quinn smirks and knowingly nods at the confused brunette before being nudged by Brittany this time. "I-I mean, that's great."

Brittany gazes back and forth at them, subtly giving Quinn a look while gesturing towards Santana's red cup.

"Oh!" Quinn shouts a little too loud. "W-Well, I should go get Britt and I some drinks. And it looks like you could use some too!" She adds nervously in the most monotonous voice as possible.

"No, I'm goo-" Santana quips but is instantly cut off by Quinn stealing her half-full red cup from her hand and disappearing into the crowd. She just sighs and chuckles at the act instead of dwelling on it. "Is Quinn okay? She's acting a little weird."

"What?! No! Quinn's always been like that. I mean, come on, she and April are related." Brittany awkwardly grins.

Santana just chuckles at the statement. She pulls the blonde closer to her and gives her a surprise kiss on the cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"G-Great. U-Uhmm… Just a little sore, I guess. How about you?" Brittany forces a grin but honestly, getting up a while ago really was a struggle for her.

"Same, actually. So, I have a little proposal…" She trails off. "How about you spend the night in my house and I'll give you a massage later?" Santana smirks while pushing up her body against Brittany's own, albeit closer this time. "You know, like the one that doesn't involve clothes." She adds in a whisper to the blonde's ear that sends shiver down Brittany's spine.

"W-Well… U-Uh… Sure, w-why not?" Brittany replies awkwardly. "T-Though I don't know how to give a massage."

"I think it's safe to say that you are a great student and a fast learner as well so I'm sure we won't have any problem with that." Santana seductively utters along with giving Brittany a wink.

Momentarily, Quinn cuts their scene as she comes back balancing three red cups with both of her hands. Seeing that Santana's preoccupied by someone approaching her just now, both blondes take it as a sign from the heavens. And like how they planned it, Brittany grabs Santana's cup with her back towards the brunette to set their mission in motion while Santana's still preoccupied at the moment.

"Okay, baby. You got this shit." Quinn whispers, giving an encouraging look to Brittany as she hands her the vial containing the antidote.

Brittany takes a really deep breath. This is really the moment she's been dreading and had been anticipating for a long time now. Like she said, there's no turning back. So, without further ado, she nods to Quinn with all her bravado and grabs the antidote from her friend's hand. Quinn holds the red cup steady for her as she takes out the uncaps the vial. Like how it's always been, a pungent aroma of something they don't even want to know the answer to escapes the vial. It's probably so toxic that a little amount could set anyone on fire.

They both soldier on amidst the obstacle they're faced and careful not to let it touch her skin, Brittany slowly puts all the contents in the cup and watches it mix into the blue concoction that for some reason has now turned into a red hue like Satan's welcoming drink upon arriving into the depths of Hell.

"Oh my god, I think I saw a skull cloud emerge again!" Quinn whispers out loud.

"Lucy, I'm pretty sure we're going to kill Santana with this!"

"Hey, there's no turning back! You're the one who wanted to prove this stuff to yourself once and for all. So, come on, let's get this over with." Quinn replies and grabs the cup to mix it around a little just in time for Santana to turn around.

"Sorry. Just some random school stuff for tomorrow." Santana utters, almost catching Quinn and Brittany in the act of meddling with her drink.

"Oh, no w-worries." Brittany nervously replies as she turns around to face the brunette, clutching the deadly cup in her hand. "So, uhmm… Here's your now refilled drink that is totally safe and untouched by evil beings." She adds with a forced grin, holding out the red cup which Santana takes from her.

"Oh, thanks for this, Quinn. And look, it's red this time. Probably deadly enough that one sip of this and I'll drop dead, right?" Santana jests and both blonde women chuckle awkwardly at the irony of that statement.

"You're so funny, Santana!" Quinn blurts out still holding a forced grin.

"Killer!" Brittany chimes in immediately, sharing a panicked look with Quinn.

Santana only smiles back at them as she slowly, almost slow motion for Brittany and Quinn, raise the cup in her hand halfway to her lips. The two blondes stare at her like idiots, with their mouths open as they wait for her to finally drink from the cup. And when the cup finally reaches only about an inch from her lips, it's just their luck that Santana doesn't go through with it and lowers it back down again to her chest level.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you how's April, by the way? And where is she?" Santana says to no one in particular, completely oblivious to Quinn and Brittany's disappointed faces.

Quinn breathes deeply through her nose while sneaking a glance at Brittany. "W-Well, I think she's checking out a few stuff in her new house just a couple of blocks away from campus."

"Oh wow, she's really moving here? That's cool."

"Y-Yeah. U-Uhmm… Her boyfriend gave it to her as a gift. So, yeah. She'll be much closer to me now." Quinn forces a grin.

"Well, that's freaking awesome. Your aunt is fantastic." Santana nods at her own statement.

And before Santana ventures into another topic, Brittany takes it upon herself to steer the conversation into the right order of things as they should be. "Yes!" Brittany exclaims sternly. "That is why we should drink to that!" She adds with Quinn nodding in agreement, both of them raising their drinks with grins that could resemble creepy ass Children of the Corn.

"Alright then. To April from Glenmorangie!" Santana declares, raising her drink as well. Quinn and Brittany mirror her movements as she motions down the cup towards her lips again, this time much further than what she achieved earlier by actually letting the tip of the cup touch her plump lips.

Only to be cut off again by unnecessary distraction.

"Santana!" Sorority chick #1 calls out, making Santana lower her drink once again to face the direction where the voice came from.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Quinn whispers loud enough for Brittany to hear.

"Chill your tits, Q." Brittany sneers back in a whisper.

"There she is!" Sorority chick #2 chimes in with a smirk as they approach the trio, even doing a once-over on Santana that only came out as obviously checking her out in front of Brittany who doesn't let the act go unnoticed.

"Oh. Uh… Hi…" Santana reluctantly drones on while Quinn and Brittany share a look of irritation this time.

The best friends share a silent conversation about what to do in with the situation. Quinn's pissed that her masterpiece of a plan keeps on getting derailed by stupid distractions and drunk sorority girls that's just pissing the hell out of her. And with Brittany well, she's just basically irritated with the way this floozy bitch stared and is still staring at Santana up and down like she's ready to devour her any second now This bitch even has the guts to linger like this.

"Is that so?" Sorority chick #2 flirts back at something Santana innocently said, even having the nerve to touch Santana on the arm.

With this, the blonde had just enough of this nonsense. Enough time had already been wasted trying to get Santana to drink the damn cup with the antidote. Seriously, she needs to get her drink on now! Never mind the distractions, they just need to get on with this shit so they can all finally move on already. So, wanting to cut to the chase already, she needs to show her best friend how it's done. So, she speaks up for the both of them.

"Alright, dammit. That's enough! You girls go away and make better decisions with your life!" Quinn shouts angrily to the sorority girls, surprising Brittany and Santana with her tone. "You're not even remotely bicurious to start with and Santana's dating my best friend. So, walk away and I'll let you go unscathed." Quinn adds, trying to be intimidating to the pair who are towering almost a foot more than her.

Luckily enough, the floozy pair starts to walk away much to Quinn's amusement. Brittany smiles inwardly and leans towards Quinn. "I was just about to do that, you know."

"Yeah, you were." Quinn comments with a smirk.

Brittany shakes her head in disbelief while hiding a smirk. "Thanks, Q."

Quinn nods once and throws her friend a subtle fist bump which she takes. "I got ya back, bro."

"So, uhmm…" Santana cuts off the scene in front of her with utmost delight apparent in her wide grin. "Where were we?"

Quinn looks up to genuinely think about it for a second then smiles as if a light bulb just turned on. "We drink now, yes?" She cries out, raising her cup and forcefully raising Santana's hand as well to make sure it all goes according to her plan while motioning to the brunette's cup with a toothy grin.

Santana chuckles and nods at her, raising her cup towards her lips once again. With the assurance that Santana will finally drink the concoction this time, Quinn and Brittany watch her in slow motion fashion comparable to that of a tense audience watching a buzzer beating shot that could most definitely be a game winning changer.

This time though, before she even gets to raise the cup from Quinn's hold on her, an interference in the form of a drunk fraternity guy bumping into Santana from behind gets in the damn way again. Only this instance, the cup slips from her grasp and falls straight to the floor. All the contents immediately spilling out into the carpeted flooring right before the trio's very eyes.

It could have been the shock. Maybe it's how fast the events transpired right in front of them while the best friends watch in horror. Or just the plain essence that their mission has failed and add to that, the fact that they're only hope of fixing this black magic mess is currently seeping into this ugly ass maroon carpet on the floor with no back up or spare at all.

Basically, and from their point of view, all hope is lost.

"Son of a bit-" Quinn shouts but is immediately cut off by someone else's angry voice.

"What the fuck?!" Santana sneers at the scared fraternity guy. "Are you fucking kidding me? There's a lot of freaking space here and you bump into me?! You could have hurt my friends, you little fucker. Are you blind in one eye?!"

Brittany doesn't listen to the remaining conversation between Santana and the now crying frat guy. It's not that she's overthinking or anything but the way Santana's acting right now is way different than the usually calm and collected demeanor of the brunette. It's really pretty normal for anyone to get angry or mad or whatever but she suddenly remembered the psychic's words.

 _"that love potion and spell would more or less heighten her emotions…"_

And judging by the way she acted like that out of blue, it kind of checks out. Could it be? Or maybe it's just her way for overcompensating with every detail. Or she's just overthinking everything again. But it doesn't hurt to believe that, right? Just when she thought black magic isn't real, this pops up. It makes her chuckle upon thinking to some degree that the only reason she's using the antidote tonight is to prove to herself that black magic isn't real. How ironic. It just plain sucks that after one instance, it's all back to square one again.

"Oh well. I guess that black magic thing is over with our only hope literally dripping down the floorboards. I could swear that the carpet and wood beneath it melted a little bit like lava when the liquid touch the floor. Scary shit." Quinn says with a sigh and shrugs when she takes a glance on the floor again. "Anyway, life goes on. I think that's a sign that black magic isn't real and since we have nothing to support otherwise, I suggest we call it a truce. Everybody's happy!" She adds with a big smile on her face.

"No." Brittany tells her sternly, her gaze still on Santana a foot away from her who's checking out if the spilled liquid got in her clothes.

"'No'? What do you mean by that?" Quinn looks at her friend and sees a familiar expression. "Oh, B. Can we just drop this? It's not real, okay? Listen to me!"

"We can't give up now more than ever, Q. Did you see that?! It goes hand in hand with the heightened emotions thing. We need to get to the bottom of this, we've got nothing to lose. The potion will become permanent in about 24 hours, we need to act fast."

"What?! Look, B, let's say that black magic is legit, okay? It's not as if there's some hocus pocus that can magically bring back the antidote in one piece." Quinn utters in exasperation. "There's nothing we can do about it. Just accept the fact that Santana is in love with you without the help of black magic! For argument's sake, that's the only antidote we got from April and-"

"Yeah. I know." Brittany whispers back, taking a deep breath when Santana looks up with a smile to meet her gaze. "We have April."

* * *

 ** _The following noon. 12 hours to go._**

 _Knock, knock_

April stirs from her sleep on the couch and looks up at nothing in particular to gauge if she really did hear something. Seeing that she doesn't really care, she goes back to sleep again.

 _Knock, knock_

Pretty sure now more than ever that it wasn't just her imagination, she finally gets up from the couch and sleepily walks to the front door. Without peeking first, she absentmindedly opens the door to unveil Brittany and Quinn sporting forced grins while awkwardly staring at her.

"We need your help. And fast." Brittany utters shyly, offering coffee as tribute.

* * *

 **Next chapter will answer a big question. I've already finished the last two chapters, they just need some editing and they're good to go. I'll be updating again in a few days.**

 **Any more interesting theories? Maybe things you'd like me to add? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**ChillYourBeans, thank you as per usual :)**

 **To Half Asleep, thank you so much for your review. I'm genuinely grateful for the constructive criticism, it's really a good way to improve on anything. Thanks for taking the time to write it. I truly appreciate the effort :)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

* * *

 ** _11 hours and 30 minutes remaining._**

"Wait. So, let me repeat everything here…" April trails off with a stern gaze on both nervous blondes from across the couch where she's sitting. "So, Baby girl here lied about using the antidote and went on to make a career out of it by porking La Hottie…"

"W-Well, I-I wouldn't say caree-" Brittany tries to speak up but is immediately cut off by April.

"And then, you amateurs attempted to give her the antidote again but failed. Worse, you put all the antidote in her drink which by some dumb luck spilled all over the floor when some stupid jock bumped into her. So now, both of you are here because you're wondering if I can make another vial of antidote with only about half a day to spare before the potion sets permanently." April declares and gives both women a look.

"Yep." Brittany says, popping the word.

A few seconds of silence pass with no one batting an eye. April basks in it by sipping her coffee while the two best friends wait for her to finish.

"So, I have three things to say about all this mess." April quips. Brittany and Quinn share a quick look as they embrace the incoming onslaught. "One, how dare the both of you not include me in Mission Roofie? That's my zone, y'all!" She chimes in with a big grin.

"How did she know about Mission Roofie?" Brittany whispers to Quinn trying not to move her lips.

"I don't remember. But I told you it had a ring to it, right?" Quinn quips back with a grin. "We're sorry about that, April. I think I mentioned that in passing though."

"No worries, mi amiga! I wouldn't have been able to anyway since my Sugar Daddy's wife was here yesterday to tell me that he died from a heart attack a few days ago after he bought me this house. And in a bid to shut me up about the affair, she gave me 5 million dollars plus this crib! It's so bad he's dead though, he was such a good lover even at that age. Bless his soul." April solemnly utters.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, April." Brittany chimes in with a sad look.

"Oh, it will be okay. We never really had that kind of connection but I'll live." The psychic waves a hand in disregard. "Anyway, I'm off to Broadway in a month because April Rhodes is rich, y'all!"

"Well, that's great. Congratulations on your new home too, it's beautiful." Quinn declares and takes a quick glance around her. The house exudes a certain European vibe which it certainly takes from the interior and design of the house.

"It is a nice crib, isn't it? I just need to fix the fing fong shimmy shimmy ling ling for good luck." April grins and nods profusely.

Brittany almost corrects her but just decides to let it go. She clears her throat. "So, how about the three philosophical points you were making?"

"Oh geez. I forgot about that." The psychic chuckles to herself. "So, two, I still can't believe you took complete advantage of the potion's effects and banged La Hottie! My work here is done and you have done me proud. Respect, baby girl!" She exclaims, almost giving off a stage mother vibe by holding a hand to her mouth.

"W-Well… Uhmm… T-Thanks?" Brittany awkwardly grins.

"Oh, and third, there's no way I can make another antidote. Goodbye." April chimes in immediately as she buries herself in her sandwich and even attempts to stand up from her seat but is held back down by both blondes.

"W-What?! Why?!" Brittany gasps.

"Baby girl, making an antidote is like making love. You can't rush the foreplay and go directly to the real thing. That shit is painful." April makes a face. "Anyway, what I meant was, it's not a quickie. You can't get complete satisfaction by rushing it. You gotta take it slow and enjoy every sensual movement, you know. It won't be hella satisfactory unless you damn well know what you're doing." She adds, her gaze somewhere far away.

"Are we still talking about the antidote?" Quinn remarks with a confused look at April.

"What antidote?" The psychic replies, genuinely confused but then instantly nods upon remembering where she left off. "Oh, yeah. The antidote. So, I know you didn't really understand anything I told you about sex so the bottom line is I can't rush the process, Britty."

Brittany breathes deeply through her nose and grits her teeth in anger. This can't be. Just when she thought she's at the finish line, some chump cuts in and takes the glory away from her.

Meanwhile, Quinn just looks at her friend and takes a deep breath herself. "Look April, is there anything that can be done? Please?"

"April, I just need something to prove if black magic is real or not because after everything I've seen and noticed, I can't help but still wonder if there's any truth to it." Brittany answers with a serious tone.

Quinn nods. "Come on, April. Maybe there's something we can do. What if we help you make it? Maybe we could cut down the time it would need to make the potion."

April looks back at them for a moment while they wait for an answer. Then she shrugs. "Okay."

"W-Wait. What do you mean by 'okay'?" Brittany treads lightly.

"Okay. As in, we'll do it together." April grins.

"W-What? How are we going to help you? We won't die, right?" Quinn chimes in with a worried glance at Brittany.

April laughs out loud and waves a hand in disregard. "God forbid, no. I hope not. But we'll live, doncha worry."

Brittany and Quinn share another look before turning their attention back at the psychic. "So, what do we need? What do we do?" Quinn asks innocently, almost afraid to hear the answer.

* * *

 ** _10 hours and 55 minutes remaining._**

"Don't you think this is too much alcohol? I mean, we're making an antidote, not throwing a party, right?" Brittany exclaims upon getting a good look at the various alcoholic bottles laid out and surrounding them in the living room where they made a makeshift laboratory consisting of kitchen pans, induction cooker, and a bunch of bowls with unknown 'ingredients' for making the antidote.

"Relax your mammaries, baby girl. I need options." April declares and sports a dopey grin as she picks out a random bottle from the floor to pour herself a drink. "Fancy some bourbon?"

"I do. Actually, I'm gonna need a lot if I'll make it through this alive and sane." Quinn quips with raised eyebrows.

"No, I'm good. But what's all these bottles for?" Brittany utters, taking a seat beside Quinn on her left and across from April on the floor with the induction cooker separating them.

"I told you. Options. Mama needs to have her own poison, ya know. I'm pretty sure I only become functional when I got some Jim, Jack, Johnnie, or José in me. Probably even the four of them at once." She adds with a wink while Brittany could only shake off the statement.

"So, what do we need to do?" Quinn speaks up.

"Well," April thinks about it for a moment. "We have the pig's blood here along with lizard tails plus the juice from a 100-year-old oak tree. And what else? Oh, we need a sacrifice for the ritual." She adds nonchalantly as she takes a sip of the pig's blood in the jar while looking back at the younger blondes with a grin.

Quinn and Brittany freeze in terror. Not entirely sure if what trigger it was the pig's blood part. Or the mention of a sacrifice. Or April taking a gulp of the red as fuck liquid from the jar. Basically, they're too scared and frozen to move and run away as far as possible from April's house.

"Are you having a stroke, baby girl?" April innocently asks, even leaning forward to touch Brittany who in a panic, crawls back a few steps and holds both hands up signifying for April to stop.

"Oh my god! Please don't eat me! I still have a good future ahead of me! I just got laid!" Brittany rambles on anxiously.

"What in the goddamn hell are you talking about?" April replies, all confused.

"You drank the pig's blood! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Quinn screams, a little delayed on the reaction.

"Pig's blood?" April repeats all dumfounded then it hits her as she raises the jar containing the dark red liquid. "Oh, this! It's Bloody Mary! I just said pig's blood to fuck with you." She adds with a laugh but both blondes sit there still skeptic about the whole thing.

"N-No, you d-drank it!" Brittany shouts, pointing to the jar.

"Honey, do you think I pour it on my skin and wait for it to seep through? You girls are so silly. This is damn good too! Come on, try it!" April hands the jar over to Quinn with a grin.

Momentarily and after ironing out the confusion over the Bloody Mary, they finally move on into actually putting all the ingredients that only April seems to have an idea about. So far, they've seen at least 9 ingredients thrown into the pot situated over an induction cooker they're using along with what seems like a few bones put in almost half an hour ago.

"Is it almost done yet?" Quinn asks innocently, staring at the thick, red orange liquid on the pot.

"Actually, yes. Just one more thing we need to do." April calmly utters while motioning for Brittany to come closer which the younger blonde reluctantly does so.

"O-Okay. What do I n-need to-"

"I am calling upon the powers of the universe! Give this blonde the strength of six teenagers from Angel Grove!" April shouts loud enough while tightly holding on to Brittany's forehead, effectively startling Quinn and Brittany. "Leave this woman's hot body you evil spirit!" She adds, shaking her hand which in turn makes Brittany's head bob up and down.

"W-What the fuck?!" Quinn speaks up but get cuts off by April letting go of Brittany. The psychic innocently goes back to whatever it is they're making in the pot, scooping up a spoonful then tasting it.

"Wha-" Brittany utters, confused as hell but is cut short by April again.

"I was just messing with ya!" The psychic exclaims with a chuckle. "I've seen that in every exorcist movie so I just thought of trying it. Anyway, wanna try this? It's good!" She adds innocently, motioning to the pot.

"April, what are we doing? I thought we were making an antidote! Won't you die if you eat that?" Quinn quips a hard tone.

"And why the hell does this smell good?" Brittany adds, gesturing to the pot.

Instead of answering their questions, April grins widely instead as she fetches something from her jean shorts and hands them a vial with purple liquid similar to that of the antidote they had before.

"Careful, honey. That sumbitch will knock La Hottie is an instant. Roofie-fied, if you must call it."

"I-Is that- How did- Then that means this pot-" Brittany looks at April in a mixture of awe and confusion while taking the antidote from the psychic's hand.

"Oh, it's Osso Buco, baby girl. I had it tenderized this morning and fell asleep on it. But thankfully, you girls woke me up! Instead of waiting for six hours, we don't have to wait anymore since this fucker just needed only a bit more cooking to be done. Cool huh?" April winks at them as she stirs the pot.

"So, you had a spare antidote all along?!" Quinn utters in disbelief.

"Uhmm… Duh?" April motions to the antidote in Brittany's hand.

"Then why didn't you tell us about it before we started doing this?" Brittany adds.

"Well, you didn't ask, honey! You asked if I could make one again not if I had a spare! Besides, I was hungry and I thought you could help me make lunch. So ta-da!"

Quinn and Brittany share a look of complete disbelief. Well, April was right to some degree about them not asking for a spare but gosh, she's just freaking crazy.

"Lunch is ready! It's Mama Rhodes' specialty so we dig in, yes?" April excitedly exclaims, handing them plates.

Oh well. They won't have it any other way.

* * *

 ** _1 hour and 2 minutes remaining._**

After making sure that their legs weren't being pulled and after the scrumptious lunch they had, they all finally come up with a plan. Only this time, the only person going through the mission is Brittany.

As Brittany reflects on the past 30 days of pure whirlwind with this whole black magic thing, she can't help but at least be a little sad about it. 30 days of pure heaven with Santana that will come to an end by way of an antidote. Her stress doesn't really have anything to do with black magic anymore but more about proving to herself that maybe the potion wasn't real to begin with. That maybe Santana really liked her from the start. That for some reason, black magic wasn't really in action at all.

And so, she knew coming into Santana's house a mere hour before the potion sets permanently that she's verging into deep territory. She contemplated about going a little earlier like what Santana asked but then it would have been much too painful to be with Santana like that when she knows that it's only going to be taken from her right after.

An hour was just right.

It had the distinction of being long enough to talk and discuss the important parts and at the same time, short enough not to get too attached and enveloped on the things and context of that one hour with Santana. Moreover, it gave her the promise that maybe she won't get too emotional to cry in front of Santana or just the fact that she won't be too caught up in the moment where something as simple as a kiss could turn into something more.

All in all, she had one reason why she's knocking at Santana's door right now an hour before the time lapses. She's on a lone mission to give Santana the antidote no matter the circumstances.

"Hey you!" Santana happily exclaims upon opening the door for Brittany with Porkchop following right behind her, jumping and clamoring for Brittany to carry him.

"H-Hey, San." Brittany utters almost with a bittersweet tone as she lifts Porkchop in her arms then leaning towards Santana for a kiss.

"Don't we make a perfect family with our furry kid?" The brunette jests and motions for Brittany inside as she closes the door.

"I'm glad you're amused that our furry kid is named after a dinner staple."

"Don't worry, next time it will be after a famous desert."

Brittany chuckles and gently sets Porkchop on the floor while settling herself on the couch in the living room. She looks around her to see that everything's quite clean, even a little quiet. "How was your day?"

"Let's see," Santana trails off and scoots beside Brittany, putting an arm around the blonde's waist. "I caught up with some school stuff, watched a bit of TV, cleaned my room for a little bit but fell asleep halfway into doing it. Then after an undisclosed specific amount of time spent napping, I made us some after dinner snacks of popcorn and sangria with an awesome copy of Halloween to cap it all off in my room like I promised you before." She adds with a big grin.

Brittany only nods at the statement without much life and happiness shown in her face which Santana notices. "Hey, babe. You okay?"

"W-What? Y-Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired or something, I guess."

Santana gives her a look. "Oh. You should go rest upstairs then. Our movie night can wait." She mutters and kisses the blonde on the forehead. "I'll whip you up some grilled cheese and tomato soup to make you feel better."

Brittany bites her lip, unsure how to steer the conversation into her plan and basically the part of making Santana take the antidote. "W-Well, I-"

"Are you seducing me?" Santana smirks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I-I am?" Brittany replies, a bit taken aback.

"I don't know. You're biting your lip while looking me up and down. I'm just trying to figure it out." Santana chuckles as she watches the lip biting turn into a soft pout.

"I-I wasn't. At least not yet." Brittany utters, finally laughing a little this time. "I actually think that your planned romantic night in sounds good. Maybe we could cuddle too?"

Santana stares into her blue eyes and pushes a hair behind Brittany's ear before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Anything for you, my love."

Right at this moment, Brittany could swear that she's about to cry. Overwhelmed by her emotions, she could just break down and cry here and now. But she can't. If she wants to succeed tonight in her mission to end the suspicion of black magic in her life, she has to hold it in for just a little bit more. She holds back her tears and nods instead while giving out a bittersweet smile.

Shortly, they find themselves comfortably cuddled up in Santana's bed under the brunette's duvet while watching the opening scene of Halloween. They maintain a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, just watching and screaming every now and then while comfortably cooped up in each other's embrace as they lean on Santana's bedframe enjoying the company, movie, and food.

"Hey, Britt." Santana whispers against Brittany's ear.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you. But it's pretty long."

Brittany chuckles and glances at the clock above Santana's huge TV screen.

 ** _45 minutes remaining._**

"It's okay, San. I've got a little time."

"Okay. Do you remember high school?"

"I try not to." Brittany replies with a small smirk which is returned by the brunette. "But yeah, go ahead."

"How about that one time someone left you a heart shaped pillow in your locker on Valentine's day back in senior year?"

Brittany tries to remember if such an instance happened before and nods upon recalling it. As far as she can remember, it was a prank pulled by the jocks on random losers just to see who'd take the bait. And when they do, they'd laugh their asses off and bully the poor victim. She didn't really think much about it, actually. She even disregarded it, just because. "Yeah. The one where they played pranks on other seniors, right? Why?"

"Prank?" Santana squints her eyes in confusion.

"Y-Yeah. I remember some shy girl receiving one of those then some dumb jocks playing around with her reaction on video for the whole campus to see. It was brutal, to say the least."

"What-"

"I still have the pillow at home though. I didn't make a fuss about it. I mean, who would give me one of those, right? But I kept it for Lord Tubbington to use. I think he's still using it for his afternoon naps."

"Oh. Cool." Santana answers with a defeated tone.

"What about it though? Wait, you got a bunch of those! I remember seeing you trying to balance them in your arms." Brittany smiles.

"Nothing. I just remembered." Santana utters before clearing her throat. "So, how about a glass of sangria for you?"

"Yeah, sure." Brittany grabs a round glass resembling the top half of wine glasses and holds it out for Santana to fill. "So, from 1 to 10, how good will this Sangria be?"

Santana chuckles as she fills her own glass. "I'm Hispanic. I guess that says something."

"Touché." Brittany grins before she and Santana take a sip.

"So, how is it?"

"Hmm… How do I say this in Spanish?" She smirks and purses her lips. " _Once?"_

Santana laughs and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Dork."

 ** _15 minutes remaining._**

They went on drinking for the next half hour.

In a cycle of trying to get drunk, making out, and watching Halloween, Brittany finally figured out how she can make Santana take the antidote. To put simply, to get Santana drunk enough to not notice the effect of the antidote.

She can't exactly remember how many glasses of Sangria they already drank but judging by the now almost-empty huge pitcher Santana made for them, they're about to hit their limits. Add the fact that it's pretty strong and with how dizzy she's getting, she's sure that limit will be achieved very soon. Thankfully, it's evident that the brunette is getting a little drunk now as well which makes it worth the effort. She glances at the wall clock again to see that it's only about a quarter before midnight which means that she should probably get going with her plan before all is too late.

"Hey, San?" She trails off nervously and gets a questioning look from Santana motioning for her to go on. "Where do you keep the salt? I think this popcorn needs a little salt. Or maybe I'm just thirsty. Is it-"

"I got it, sweetheart. Don't move a muscle, I'll be right back." Santana utters with a grin, placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek then hurriedly walks out of the room before Brittany could even protest.

As soon as Santana's out of sight, Brittany tries to shake off the drunken feeling and immediately puts her plan into motion. She takes out the antidote in her pocket and uncaps the vial. The same pungent scent it emits doesn't render her woozy anymore like before since maybe she's numb now and possibly catatonic inside with what she's gone through for the past 30 days, emotionally.

She glances at Porkchop on the floor who's looking back at her with a bored look and without much fuss, she grabs Santana's glass and pours all the contents into the concoction. The drink doesn't really change that much, save for a little bloodier hue in comparison to her own glass. She mixes it a little and upon hearing footsteps coming closer, she settles the brunette's glass on the table again but switches it position with her own glass.

"Salt and water for my lady." Santana grins from ear to ear as she approaches the bed again while quickly patting Porkchop on the head as she makes her way back.

 ** _5 minutes remaining._**

"Thanks, San." Brittany awkwardly smiles back as she downs the glass of water in her hand and lets Santana do her magic with the popcorn. Once again, she glances at the clock to see that there's only about five minutes left till the potion sets permanently. Brittany looks back at the brunette beside her, going on about something that Porkchop did earlier today that she tries not to hear to avoid distraction. With a little time left, she takes a really deep breath and decides to be done with it once and for all.

"I propose a toast." Brittany cuts off Santana who looks up at her curiously.

"Okay. About what?" Santana replies, fetching both glasses from her bedside table. She hands out Brittany's glass carefully to her and keeps a tight grip on her own, unaware that it's been meddled with by Brittany not more than a minute ago.

"W-Well, I-" Brittany blanks out upon staring at Santana clutching the glass with the antidote, panicking inside with the little time left for her to make a move. "U-Uhmm.. S-Something about… W-Well, I-I…"

Santana grins and places a hand over Brittany's thigh innocently. "How about I go?"

Brittany sighs but nevertheless gestures for Santana to go with it.

 ** _3 minutes remaining._**

"I know that we've only been dating for a month, probably 30 days at most…" Santana trails off. "I probably even scared you by confessing that I love you much earlier than anyone expected to and in a stroke of luck, you happened to love me too." She adds and takes a deep sigh. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe we could make it official?"

"O-Official?" Brittany utters with an unsure tone although fully knowing where this is heading.

"Yeah." Santana smiles and squeezes Brittany's hand. "You and me. Us. Together. Girlfriends? There's nothing I'd want more, Britt. And I desperately hope you feel the same way."

 ** _2 minutes remaining._**

Brittany swallows the huge lump in her throat and tries to hold back the tears waiting to come out. Torn between a ticking clock and the truth that will literally set her free, she tries to come up with a solution to the dilemma presented in front of her. It almost pains her twenty times more than the first time she said it the night she turned down Santana but there's really no other way. It must be done.

"Look, San. You're a l-little drunk right now with all the s-sangria you drank. You'll probably f-forget all this tomorrow too. H-How-" She cuts herself off to take a deep breath. "How about you get back to me when you're sober then I'll give you my answer?"

Santana stares at Brittany for a second or two. She's heard it before, she's sure. Not everything is really making sense right now but at least it's not a 'no' which is good. Instead of saying anything, she nods in a defeated manner and gives out a small smile. "Okay. I will, Britt." She almost whispers then leans towards Brittany for a tender kiss. "I love you. You know that, right?"

 ** _1 minute remaining._**

Brittany nods at the statement, much to her distress that saying it back will not render a solution. She fixes her glasses, glancing at the clock to see that there's visually almost no time left. "So, can we still take this toast?"

"Absolutely." Santana grins then proceeds to drink from her glass while the blonde watches her knock back almost all of its contents before finally stopping. Brittany takes a quick look at the clock to see it turn exactly at midnight.

"Whoa. Brain freeze." Santana chuckles to herself upon settling down the now empty glass on her bedside table with Brittany's help.

Brittany doesn't speak and only watches Santana blink a few times, trying to stay conscious as if she's battling drowsiness in a whole new level. It incites a little panic in the blonde since she doesn't really know the effects of the antidote.

"O-Oh gosh. I think I've hit my l-limit, Britt." Santana slurs the spoken words much to Brittany's worry. From the side, Porkchop instantly gets up from his position and runs over beside Santana on the bed, out of curiosity. Worried that the brunette might hit her head or something, Brittany lays her down on the bed and carefully puts a pillow under Santana's head. In no time, Santana finally succumbs to the drowsiness and seemingly falls asleep.

A few seconds pass in silence, Brittany's sure that she didn't kill Santana when she felt a pulse and judging from Porkchop's calm demeanor of sleeping beside his master, she deems the whole thing over. For good measure, she leans towards the brunette and hears her breathing normally just under a heavy slumber. April really was right when she said that it will knock Santana out. Hell, the whole ordeal made her sober again.

She takes a deep sigh knowing that the whole black magic thing is over. All that's left to see is if it's really true which she'll find out when Santana wakes up. If it's real, what would happen to those memories they shared? It's certainly going to be a bit weird, that's for sure. Brittany guesses that the one thing she's worried about is trying out with Santana again. It's not that she can't ask out Santana, it's more of not knowing if she could handle going through the whole mess again.

Because this, this feels like a goddamn heartbreak that she never anticipated to hurt this much. She wipes a few tears from her face and with one last sigh, she covers the brunette with the duvet and leans forward again to give Santana a kiss on the forehead. She glances at Porkchop and gives him one last pat on the head as the dog relaxes his back against the soft bed.

She turns off the TV screen and grabs everything they used for their night in before stopping by the doorway of Santana's room. She gives everything one last look before turning off the lights as she makes her way downstairs and soon, out of Santana's house with tears in her eyes and a heart that's broken into a thousand pieces.

* * *

 ** _30 days ago. The day of the carnival._**

 _One last bottle of whiskey left. Or in April's words, one last bottle before she gets to refill her stash again._

 _She takes a big gulp of her liquor before opening the bottle of whiskey in front of her out of boredom. She takes a good look around her tent and wonders whatever made her go into this business. Or to put it simply, into this fake guise of being a psychic._

 _Maybe it's the fact that she's broke, homeless, or just plain bored with life and going with this carnival shit is a good way to keep a roof over head with a little money on the side made from some gullible preps. Plus, she gets to drink inside a designer school! It's a certainly nice gig before her plans of taking Broadway by storm actually takes place._

 _So, without much to do and certainly bored of just sitting around while waiting to dupe someone for some money, she goes on to take a peek from behind her tent while enjoying her whiskey. It's the usual scenery for the past two days. Privileged boys and girls laughing and having fun with the carnival's attractions. A few nerds trying not to have fun. Meh. In short, boring shit._

 _That was until she lays her eyes on a beautiful blonde woman with glasses._

 _From afar and her sight, the nerdy blonde girl is idiotically staring at someone which piques April's interest. She turns her stare a little more to the side to see a stunning brunette laughing with her friends. Momentarily, everything clicks in her mind._

 _"Ah, the timeless classic of the nerd and the popular kid." April utters to herself, smiling as she takes a sip of her drink again._

 _With her attention still on the two women, she watches the whole thing like a scene from a movie as the blonde seemingly gears up for war and approaches the brunette._

 _"Hot damn. What is she doing?" She exclaims to herself in amusement._

 _From what she's seeing, Blondie is just looking back at the brunette like an idiot like she's frozen. It's probably the torture or watching the blonde make a fool out of herself but like a light bulb, an idea immediately springs to April's mind._

 _She's bored. Blondie's hopeless. It could be fun._

 _April grins to herself at the notion of the idea and having enough of the torture she's seeing, she hastily retreats back to her tent and takes hold of a nearby empty vial. She places it in front of her while surveying a few ingredients that could pass off as something scary. Namely, the remaining contents of every bottle and whatnot that's only an arm away from her. She grabs everything she can and quickly goes to work as she takes small quantities from every ingredient._

 _Gin. Whiskey. Tequila. Bourbon. Vodka. Champagne. Ketchup. Cough Syrup. Espresso. Apple Juice. Chocolate Syrup. A squeeze from her Hand Sanitizer. Oh, and a crumble of what's left from the packet of Oreo she ate earlier._

 _And presto, the 'potion' is now filled to the brim._

 _April does an evil laugh at her creation as she mixes it. She doesn't even want to know if she could kill someone with it but with this concoction, her acting skills, and a nerdy hopeless romantic, no one could doubt her. She's extremely persuasive anyway. Call it charity. Or a little live rehearsal to hone her acting skills. Oh! If this proves to be successful, maybe she could write a musical about this too. Whatever the reason is, she's just helping out the little kid grow some balls and literally see her potential. Hot damn, Blondie's gorgeous!_

 _So, without much hesitation, she puts the potion in the cabinet and quickly darts back to her place just beside her tent's entrance and in the nick of time, sees Blondie walking her way while shaking her head back and forth as if she just blew a chance. Probably the chance of getting laid. April glances at the brunette from a while ago and sees her longingly glance back at Blondie with a smile on her face. April's eyebrows shoot up at the surprising turn of events and at the prospect of actually getting two kids who seem to be crazy about each other together._

 _"Well, how about that?" She mutters to herself with a smirk._

 _Momentarily, she turns her attention back at the blonde who's only a few feet away from her. And now, she moves._

 _"Hey, Blondie!" April exclaims with the biggest grin she could muster, barely able to contain her excitement._

 _Oh yeah. The sudden thought of making an 'antidote' to counteract the 'potion' hits her. Hmm. Whatever. She'll probably just repeat mixing whatever ingredients she put in a while ago if she can remember with her semi-drunken state now. Oh! Maybe put ¼ dose of Roofie in it to make it legit. Yeah, that could work._

 _She shrugs to herself at her own statement just in time for Blondie to finally look at her with confused and hopeful eyes._

 _Let the fun begin._

* * *

 **I know ;)**

 **I have the last chapter ready on hand. I'm thinking of updating again tomorrow or the day after that. Lemme know your thoughts and if you're ready for the last chapter!**

 ***I know some questions are still unanswered. All of them will be addressed next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HUGE thank you goes to ChillYourBeans for all the honest and amazing feedback before I post updates and basically just for everything! :)**

 **Thank you for all the support! I hope you enjoyed the crazy ride :)** **I don't think I'll make a sequel for this. Probably just a two-shot catch up somewhere down the road. Not closing any doors.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Brittany comes home to an empty dorm room.

She doesn't really look into it that much since all she needs right now is to be alone with some much needed silence to leave her to her thoughts. Something that doesn't really last when five minutes into relaxing on her bed, her phone rings.

She doesn't answer it and proceeds to ignore the ringing echoing throughout their small room. It stops for a few seconds only to ring once again. She sighs and just to make it stop, she finally picks it up when a high-pitched voice cuts her off.

"Hell-"

"Baby girl!" April exclaims from the other line. "Where are you? Quinny and I are in the crib! Are you coming over?"

Brittany sighs, not really in the mood for anything other than moping around. "No, I just want to sleep. You go have fun."

Suddenly, Brittany hears a shuffling sound from the other line and within a few seconds, the familiar voice of Quinn takes over.

"Hey, Britt. Is everything okay?"

"Hey, Q. Y-Yeah. I-I'm good."

A slight pause occurs and Brittany could swear that Quinn is doing her signature worried look right now. "You don't sound 'good'. Have you been crying?"

Brittany doesn't answer and only lets out a sigh that's barely audible. "I-I… I did it, Q. I f-finally did it."

"You mean…"

"Yes. I finally had Santana drink the antidote." Brittany pauses, taking a breath. "It was quick. One second, she was knocking it back then soon after, she got dizzy and like some weird magic, she's knocked out. I made sure she was still alive before I went home."

"S-So, wait. She just fell asleep?"

"Yep. It was fast. Probably took her just half a minute before she went down."

"I'm proud of you, B. I'm glad you finally did it." Quinn utters from the other line.

"Thanks, Q." Brittany answers with a sigh. "It was hard but it's finally done."

"I know it was, honey. But it was the right thing."

"Yeah." Brittany pauses, gets up from bed and goes to her closet to fetch a duffel bag. "I'm not asking her out again though." She adds with a stern tone.

"W-What? Britt, come on. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I know I said that. But I can't do it, Q. I was wrong. I don't have the heart to go through it again."

Quinn takes a deep breath on the other line. "Okay, Britt. Time for the real thing. I have no business telling you this but I guess it's about time for you to find out."

"Find out what?" Brittany's eyebrows furrow while assembling an overnight bag for herself.

"Remember the night we broke in Santana's house?"

"It's not really something you forget after a few weeks, Q."

Quinn disregards the sarcasm and continues with speaking. "Well, while I was going through Santana's stuff in her room, I stumbled upon her diary and I read something that you're going to find interesting."

Brittany stops with whatever she's doing upon hearing her friend's words and stands straight in the process. "What? Tell me."

"Britt," Quinn trails off. "Santana has had a big crush on you since high school. And not like the ones that fade but the kind that lasts. You weren't as invisible you thought you were, Britt. At least not in Santana's eyes."

Brittany's gulps down a big lump in her throat. It can't possibly be. A hundred thoughts scramble in her mind. The simple notion of Santana telling her that a bunch of people crushing on her back in high school makes a lot of sense now. Those random things that Santana's mother went on about that at first confused her and something she attributed to intoxication actually holds to be true. If Quinn's telling the truth, then Santana did notice her back in high school. And those little moments for the past years meant something. She tries to get a hold of herself, trying not to get overwhelmed by the sudden turn of things.

"B-But, it can't be."

"B, it's real. I read a little of it before you told me to cut it out. Sure, it was dark and I wasn't able to finish a whole page but I know what I saw. I wasn't planning to tell you since that's Santana's business. I thought Santana already told you herself but seeing how clueless you still are, I just had to blurt it out."

Brittany tries to breathe normally. Or try to resemble what normal breathing is as she puts the last shirt in her duffel bag before zipping it up. Even after all that, one thing's for sure and clear in her head.

"That may be true and all. But it's not going to change the fact that she's not in love with me, Q." She almost whispers. "Yeah, she might have had a crush on me but that stuff is for kids."

"But Britt, this rebuts a lot of our arguments. It even puts into perspective that black magic isn't true! I've been telling you since that night we broke in that it's not real. I was telling you in a way. There's your proof, okay? Just please hear me out. And April here has something to say-"

"I can't deal with this right now, Quinn." Brittany utters with an exasperated tone, grabbing her bag and turning the lights off in their room before shutting the door behind her. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home. I need to clear my head first." Brittany replies and cuts off the phone call before Quinn can react and just for good measure, turns off her phone as well.

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Quinn angrily exclaims upon getting cut off by Brittany.

"What's wrong, best friend?" April asks, handing her a glass of something non-alcoholic.

"It's Brittany. I told her that Santana genuinely likes her. She won't listen to me and now she's running back to Santa Barbara." Quinn shakes her head in disbelief and hides her phone in her pocket.

"Aww… Poor Britty. She and La Hottie have been going around in circles for years now, aren't they? It's a shame Santana hasn't really told her how she feels about our kid from the very start."

"Yeah. Brittany's just caught up with this whole notion that black magic is responsible for everything. I mean, it helped her confidence level a whole darn lot but it's sad that she credited it to black magic when Santana-" Quinn immediately cuts herself off when something suddenly dawned on her. "Wait, what did you just say?" She adds and squints her eyes at April.

April looks at Quinn in a dumfounded and innocent way. "What? What did I say?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrow and turns her whole body towards April beside her on the couch. "You said that Santana hasn't told Brittany how she really feels about her and I quote, _'from the very start'_. What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, that!" April exclaims. "Well, doesn't Santana have feelings for her?"

"Well, yeah. Because of the potion that you gave Britta-"

"No, Quinny." April utters with a smirk. "I mean, _from the very start_."

Quinn processes it for a moment. Trying to catch up with whatever the hell April's talking about. She reflects on everything she's witnessed and heard so far. Santana rejecting Brittany. Santana asking out Brittany in the most persistent of ways until her friend finally gave in. Santana being extra nice towards Brittany. Santana apparently only ever having all her attention on Brittany whenever they're in the same room. Santana afraid of being rejected. All of it finally makes sense as everything's put into perspective.

"A-April, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Quinn slowly breaks out into a smirk of her own.

"It depends. Are you saying that you're craving for some mean burritos right now too?" April utters and takes a sip of her drink.

Quinn chuckles. "You're not really a psychic, are you?"

"Not even close. I have no idea about that Oompa Loompa black magic shit. Mama's just a great actress." April shrugs and smiles.

"Why though? I mean, why did you have to put Brittany around in circles for that? It's pretty cruel, April."

"Honey, your girl can barely speak up around Santana before I came in. And now, look at her, she's not only grown some balls but she's confident as hell to conquer Caesar Salad's Greek kingdom back in the ages. I mean, it did go a little over the top and went into some directions I never expected but Mama can do some ad-lib. The whole thing actually honed my acting skills. I've even started to write a musical about the whole thing. So, it's a win-win for everyone! Call me Brittany's fairy gaymother, if you must." She finishes with a dopey grin.

"I'm impressed and disturbed at the same time. I mean, why didn't you just tell Britt way back when she and Santana were really hitting it off?"

"I can do that?" April genuinely asks before waving a hand in disregard. "Meh. Why ruin all the fun? I've always said it and if there's one thing this country needs, it's teen marriage!"

Quinn shakes her head in disbelief. "You do know that you'll be in big trouble when Britt comes back, right?"

"Nah, it's all worth it. And look, we're all amigas now!" April grins. "Besides, it would make a great goddamn story for when she and La Hottie have kids, don't you think so? You could be the cool Aunt who has a private jet and is married to Leonardo Di Caprio in his Clooney years."

"How can I say no to that?" Quinn remarks as they both chuckle. "But seriously, we need to tell them about it. Those kids need to realize that they belong together."

"Go tell Britty. Don't bother calling Santana, she's still probably dizzy after taking that damn antidote."

Quinn gives her a look but decides against asking. She could only shake her head in disbelief at the sudden turn of events. She fetches her phone and dials Brittany's number again to tell her the great discovery but to no avail. "Dammit. I think she turned off her phone."

"Oh well, maybe she needs the space. Let her be. Those kids are meant to be anyway so they'll find each other in the end."

"That's some Dr. Phil crap right there. Is that your next gig?"

"Nah, the Queen will take Broadway by storm in a few months. I guarantee you that, best friend." April grins and refills her glass with a bottle of virgin Spumante.

Quinn nods and hands out her glass for a refill as well. "Wait. I've got to ask this. If you're a fake psychic and all of it was crap then what's in the potion?"

"Oh that." April genuinely tries to think about it. "Well, I can't remember everything but it was a mix of all kinds of alcohol I had plus ketchup, Oreo, saniti-"

Quinn holds up a hand and makes a disgusting face. "Alright. I think you've made your point. No wonder Santana almost died drinking that." She adds and tries hard not to throw up. "How about the antidote?"

"Well, basically everything I said as well. It's just the same mix." April grins and gets a questioning look from Quinn.

"But it knocked Santana out. So, how can tha-" Quinn cuts herself off and breathes deeply when she puts the pieces of the puzzle together. "You put Roofie in the antidote, didn't you?"

April smirks and holds up her hand as if she's sizing up something with her thumb and index finger. "Little bit."

This time, Quinn can't hold back on her laughter and just lets it go before finally holding up her glass. "I'm glad we met you, April."

April genuinely grins and mirrors Quinn's movement. "Likewise, best friend. Cheers!"

They take a swig of their drink before Quinn turns serious and speaks up again. "Yeah, I think we need to make sure that Santana's still alive later."

"I agree. We should go check on her." April follows almost immediately as they take a sip in unison.

* * *

Brittany arrives in Santa Barbara by bus a little before 6am much to her parents' surprise. Since then, she's only been able to sleep for a total of an hour for the past the few hours that passed. She wanted to sleep to get all the thoughts invading her mind out of her system but her brain just won't let her rest even though she's tired as hell from yesterday's events and all the travelling on the way here.

She still hasn't turned on her phone, afraid of what awaits her and basically just the dreading feeling of knowing the truth behind black magic. Or to be honest, she doesn't want to know that black magic is real and Santana's not bombarding her with calls and messages. She contemplates for a couple of minutes and when she concludes that there's no way she can get some sleep 45 minutes before lunch, she finally gets up and decides to take a hot shower just so she could take some of the stress off her back.

After drying herself off, combing her wet hair, and putting on fresh clothes in the form of faded gray sweatpants and an oversized white sweater, she glances at her phone and looks at it like she's having a little stare off with the inanimate object. It takes her a complete minute when she finally decides to be done with it. She turns it on, waiting for her phone to load as if it holds the answer to every question there is in the universe. Within a few seconds, her home screen finally shows up and she awaits the onslaught coming her direction.

It's just that, there's nothing.

She tries to tinker with it. Maybe there's no signal. Maybe her phone's broken. Maybe the messages got lost on their way to her phone. At least something.

When minutes pass and still nothing came, she finally gives up. Along with her hopes that Santana wasn't really under any spell or potion. Or the hope that Santana really had genuine feelings for her. Oh, and there's the answer to her question after all, black magic is real. Something that doesn't really come as good news to her. She breathes deeply and tries to hold back the nth batch of tears for the past few hours coming in about any second now. Disheartened with everything, she puts the phone in her pocket and makes her way downstairs with the hopes that some delicious food can take away her bad mood.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Brittany's mother worriedly utters as soon as she sees Brittany with her eyebrows scrunched up together.

"Y-Yes, mom." Brittany replies and waves a hand in disregard. "Where's dad?"

"He's in the kitchen." Mrs. Pierce warily responds while setting up the table for them. Brittany only nods and motions to help her mother but is immediately denied. "Your sister and I can take care of this. How about you go check if we have mail instead, sweetie?"

Brittany nods at her mother's words and trudges her way out of their house. As soon as she opens the door, a cold breeze immediately greets her. She disregards it and makes her way towards her destination. It's not long after that she reaches the few steps to their old mailbox and checks out the few mails they have. She's about to close the mailbox door when a sudden ringing is heard. She looks up and upon realizing the the ringing is coming from her pocket, she immediately grabs her phone to answer it as fast as she could.

"Hello?" She answers, trying to act cool.

"B! About time you turn your phone on!" Quinn's voice resonates and Brittany instantly feels a little disappointment flow through her body.

"Oh. Hey, Q. I'm in Santa Barbara now. Sorry if I worried you." She utters with a defeated tone.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time. So, I-" A little static breaks the connection. "you straight on."

Brittany squints her eyes, a bit confused. "What was that?"

"Britt, the p-potion-" The static takes over again. "-real!"

Brittany holds a hand over her forehead, trying to pierce what her best friend just said. "I know it's real, Q. Santana still hasn't called me which can only mean that the antidote really worked."

"No! B-Black magic-" Quinn shouts and her voice can only be heard in chopped sequences. "real!... Potion and s-spell… April m-made it… balls!"

"Huh?! Repeat everything again. Just slower!" She exclaims, unable to hear anything from the other side.

"Fuck! I don't- No signal here… B-Britt, black magic… April h-has… -balls! Damn, creature… Eat us!" Quinn's voice registers in chopped sequences again. This time, it's capped off with what only could have been some barking.

Brittany takes a deep sigh, genuinely confused and fed up with everything now. "What?! I didn't understand a goddamn thin-"

And just her luck or lack of it, the call gets cut off. The last thing she hears is some loud screaming followed by some weird barking sound. She removes the phone from her ear and glances at it to see a battery icon indicating that it's drained. Adding to the insult, it dawns on her that she forgot to bring a charger.

"Fucking shit!" She angrily whispers to herself.

Finally having enough of all this shit and basically the crap life's throwing at her right now, she angrily pockets her phone and closes the old mailbox door with much force. She breathes deeply through her nose and turns on her heels as she prepares to journey back towards the house again.

"You know, that old mailbox has probably gone through a lot already. You should be nice to it."

A familiar raspy voice utters softly. The suddenness instantly stops Brittany before she could even take a step away from where she stood not more than a second ago. Almost dreading it as her heart beats faster at the occurrence, she turns around and sees Santana standing beside her pick up truck wearing a gray Stanford hoodie, denim jeans, and simple flats while looking curiously back at her.

Brittany swallows a huge lump in her throat, trying to come up with just anything to say. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Santana bites her lip, taking a sigh as she takes a glance on her right before fixing her gaze on Brittany. "Well, I was wondering why the girl I'm dating suddenly ran off back home in the middle of the night and turned off her phone, making it difficult for me to reach her."

Brittany squints her eyes at the brunette. This whole lot is just making her dizzy. "W-Wait. Y-You remember?"

Santana chuckles. "Of course, I remember. Last night, hell, the past month has been incredibly amazing, Britt. I've never been happier in my entire life."

"B-But the p-potion-"

Santana looks back at the blonde with confusion. "The what? What are you talking about?"

Brittany tries to remain calm as she collects herself. "There was a potion and an antidote. Black magic. April and some more stuff. Maybe it didn't work-"

"Britt." Santana cuts off her rambling with a sigh and takes a step closer towards the blonde. "I want you to listen, okay? I know I told you why I turned you down before but I want you to know the real reason why I had a change of heart." Santana pauses and Brittany could only stare back at her.

"Brittany, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I have been in love with you since high school. I have loved you for 6 years now. I know that it's hard to believe that but it's the truth. It was just a childish crush at first but then one day, I woke up and realized that I'm hopelessly in love with you and have been since day one." Santana pauses to take a breath.

"I was supposed to ask you out a long, long time ago. But I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd turned me down and I would never, ever get the chance to do it again. You see, I may appear confident to others but I'm unbelievably sheepish when it comes to you. I was young and stupid back then. I told myself that my feelings for you would just probably fade, like puppy love. But it didn't." Santana utters and takes another step towards the speechless blonde.

"Then came senior year in high school. When I heard that you were going to NYU, it broke me but at the same time, I thought that maybe it really wasn't meant to be so I tried to move on. I thought that was it but call it destiny, you and I ended up in Stanford together. And call me crazy, but I knew from then on that it meant something. I could have asked you right there and then but I knew that I wasn't ready yet, emotionally. I told you I was bad at being a girlfriend and it still holds to be true. I told myself that if I were to pursue you, I'd be at least good enough. Besides, I didn't want to hinder you in any way from growing and becoming the person that you are today." Santana smiles at the blonde. "I tried to move on with my life as I watched you grow into an amazing woman from the sidelines. But no matter how hard I tried, it's still you that's on my mind. I'm sure that's why it didn't work out with anyone else or will it ever be. I told myself that I only have one chance to prove it to you and with graduation fast approaching, I just needed some good timing."

"Then out of the blue, you asked me out. It was something I literally didn't expect at all. I never thought in my wildest dreams that you even noticed me, romantically speaking. So, when you did ask me, I was so overwhelmed that I didn't know what to say and out of the blue, I said no. It caught me off-guard because I was supposed to ask you first. It was so stupid of me." Santana shakes her head in disbelief.

"I want you to know that I deeply regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth. I knew what I did was a mistake and not long after I said it, I realized that turning you down was probably the biggest mistake I've made in my life. That I just let a once in a lifetime thing slip away from me. That's why from that moment on, as I watched you run away with Quinn out of that house party, I told myself that I'm going to do anything and everything I can so you'd reconsider going out with me again. And I did. I wasted that one chance and I'm never going to take it for granted again." Santana utters confidently, leaving Brittany unable to speak or move.

Brittany tries to digest everything. She probably doesn't even remember half of what Santana said. Out of all the things she could say though, one thing stood out for her. "Y-You've been in love with me since high school?"

Santana nods as she walks towards Brittany. "Have been for 6 years now."

"Holy smok-" She instantly cuts herself off, trying to act cool. "B-But I w-was i-invisible."

"You were never invisible, Britt. You've never been. You're the only one I see."

"But we o-only talked a few times and most of them I was bumbling like an idiot." Brittany's eyebrows scrunch together.

Santana chuckles as she breaks out into a grin. "I remember all of them. And I found all of it to be cute, by the way."

"B-But-"

Santana grabs Brittany by the waist upon reaching her. "Yes?"

Brittany clears her throat and tries to act cool amidst the crazy butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "W-Where's Porkchop?"

The brunette chuckles and waves her hand in disregard. "At April's. She and Quinn came over around 6:30 this morning telling me that you went back to Santa Barbara. I went here as fast as I could. Well, I after I had some of April's Bloody Mary. My head was pounding like hell when I woke up."

"L-Look, San. I-"

Santana takes a deep breath and cuts the blonde off. "Look, Britt, do you remember what you told me last night before you left?" She adds with Brittany nodding slowly at the statement.

"I can recall you asking me to be your girlfriend and I told you-" Brittany utters slowly before getting cut off by Santana, a red blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You told me to ask you again when I'm not drunk anymore and here I am." Santana voices out, holding the blonde by the shoulders and gives out a wide, dopey smile. "So, I'm going to ask you again, okay?" She adds, with Brittany only nodding as answer.

"Brittany, will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany barely manages to hold back the grin, still rendered speechless by Santana. "Yes." She declares, holding on tight to the brunette's embrace. "You do know that you'll have to repeat your little romantic speech earlier later for me again, right?"

"Anything for you, my love." Santana's grin widens even more. "I'm not perfect, Britt. But I'll certainly try my hardest."

Brittany smiles back. "Neither am I, San. Perfect is overrated, anyway." She utters before leaning in for a much awaited kiss from Santana.

"I will love you to infinity, Santana." Brittany adds when they pull apart, resting her forehead against that of the brunette's.

"I will love you to infinity too, Britt." Santana replies, going in for another kiss before retreating back inside the house as they hold each other side by side in a tight embrace.

 _The End_

* * *

 **THANK YOU!**

 ***I'll be back next Sunday with the first chapter of the still untitled Laws of Attraction sequel. This time for reals! First three chapters are done. Just a little bit more editing and it's finally good to go :)**

 **I'll probably post another fic along with the LoA sequel just for the hell of it. So, lemme know which one you'd prefer between Princess & Me and Pushing Serendipity. Details and Summary for both stories can be seen in my profile. See you again real soon! :)**


End file.
